La apuesta
by Flor de cerezo13
Summary: Stella es la chica popular de la escuela pero tiene un defecto no tiene amigas , su único amigo es Sky que han sido amigos desde años, Sky y Stella hacen una apuesta que debe conquistar al chico rudo de la escuela Brandon ¿podrá Stella conquistar a Brandon?
1. Chapter 1

¿Estás terminando conmigo!? – dije incrédula y ofendida a la vez

Scott: Es lo mejor Stella – dijo tranquilo mirándome

¿Lo mejor? – dije riendo sarcásticamente – eso no lo habías dicho hace unos meses

Scott: Pero las cosas cambian Stella es hora de que nos demos un tiempo – dijo serio mirándome

Pero cariño yo se que no dices eso – dije acercándome a el tomándolo de la camisa – somos la pareja perfecta de toda la escuela además la fiesta de fin de curso será dentro de pocos meses

Scott: Es por eso que quiero terminar Stella – dijo zafándose de mi molesto

¿Qué quieres decir? – dije confundida levantando una ceja

Scott: Solo piensas en ti Stella y nada mas en ti – dijo alejándose de mi molesto – es lo mejor

Dicho eso se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca ¿Quién se cree es para terminar con la fabulosa Stella? Estaba tan enojada que me di vuelta para entrar a mi casa estaba enojada porque el chico popular de la escuela y capitán del equipo americano haya terminando conmigo.

Radius: ¿Qué sucede Stella? – dijo confundido mirándome

Scott termino conmigo papa – dije algo extrañada por su pregunta

Radius: Si claro enseguida están las graficas de este mes – dijo a través de su teléfono sin darme importancia

Y como siempre te preocupas por tu tonta empresa – dije molesta subiendo los escalones para dirigirme a mi habitación

Radius: Lo lamento hija luego me dices que sucedió – dijo tapando su teléfono para decirme

Llegue hecha furia a mi habitación tire todas las fotografías que tenia con Scott a la basura ahora estaban todas esas estúpidas fotografías que salíamos los dos me lance a mi cama mire mi teléfono que marcaban las 7:30 de la noche con una marcación rápida marque el numero de mi mejor amigo.

Sky: ¿Sucede algo hermosa? – dijo a través del la línea

Necesito que vengas ahora – dije molesta en la línea

Sky: Llego en 15 – dijo terminando nuestra llamada

Pasaron exactamente los 15 minutos y como había dicho mi mejor amigo llego, escuche el típico Toc Toc de mi puerta y se abrió mi puerta dejando divisar a mi mejor amigo rubio ojos color azul cielo muy bonitos que digamos y cuerpo muy bien esculpido gracias al ejercicio.

Sky: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo caminando hacia mi cama confundido

El estúpido de Scott termino conmigo eso es lo que pasa – dije molesta mientras veía a Sky reírse sin parar – no es gracioso idiota

Sky: Lo siento pero ya se había tardado- dijo secando unas pequeñas lagrimas a cusa de reírse

¿Qué estas queriendo decir? – dije molesta y a la vez sorprendida a la vez

Sky: Que se había tardado – dijo de nuevo a reírse – ya sabía que dentro de poco terminaría contigo

¿Lo sabías idiota? – dije molesta aventándole una almohada que estaba a mi alcance

Sky: Lo siento hermosa pero no era mi intención – dijo esquivando mi golpe – sabíamos que Scott terminaría con la fabulosa Stella

Eres un idiota Sky – dije rondando los ojos molesta ¿que se cree con terminar conmigo yo la hermosa Stella?

Sky: Bueno sabemos que tu eres la popular del colegio y el capital del equipo de futbol americano a lo mejor se aburrió de ti porque no das sus expectativas que el quiere – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

¿Aburrirse de mí? – dije ofendida

Sky: Tiene sentido Stella eres las más hermosa del colegio pero a veces se aburren de ti porque no das lo que llaman "sexo" y además solo piensas en ti – dijo tranquilo

Yo no pienso en mi sabes Sky además yo siempre termino con ellos – dije molesta por su comentario acomodando mi cabello hacia atrás

Sky: Ves siempre piensas en ti Stella – dijo serio mirándome

Sabes te llame para que me consolaras no para que me eches en cara lo que me dices – dije seria mirando a mi mejor amigo

Sky: Soy tu mejor amigo hermosa eso dicen los mejores amigos y además sabes que no te dejare sola – dijo guiñándome el ojo mientras me abrazaba

Eres un estúpido Sky – dije dándole un pequeño golpe en su brazo izquierdo

Sky: Y yo te quiero igual mensa – dijo dándome una sonrisa de mejores amigos

Duramos un rato platicando y viendo películas como un buen mejor amigo me consoló que me hayan terminado por primera vez en mi vida pero no sentía dolor si no coraje de que el chico guapo y capitán del equipo haya terminado conmigo, cayó la noche se despidió Sky de mi dejándome sola de nuevo en mi habitación como siempre mi padre hablando en su teléfono de negocios decidí bajar los escalones para dirigirme a la cocina tenía algo de hambre y quería comer algo ligero.

Llegue a la cocina y estaba una sirvienta mirándome tranquila

X: Oh señorita Stella ¿desea algo? – dijo tranquila mirándome

Tenía un poco de hambre y quería comer una manzana – dije tranquila tomando una manzana del frutero

X: Si quiere le puedo preparar algo de cenar – dijo acercándose al refrigerador

Está bien – dije dejando la manzana del frutero

X: ¿No desea algo en específico señorita? – dijo tranquila

Lo que sea me da igual – dije sin darle importancia mientras tomaba asiento

X: Le hare unos Hot Cakes – dijo sacando los ingredientes del refrigerador

¿Y mi padre? – dije con la esperanza que estuviera aquí

X: Se tuvo que ir a la empresa tenía que enviar unos asuntos – dijo con la vista enfrente mientras prepara

Como siempre – dije rodando los ojos

X: Mire señorita disfrute si me disculpa iré a terminar lo que estaba haciendo – dijo yéndose tranquila

Adiós – dije dando un bocado a mi boca

Después de terminar de cenar me dirige a mi habitación para dormir ya que mañana seria un nuevo día en que se arrepienta Scott por haberme terminado.

Espero les guste esta nueva historia sera un poco diferente los personajes iran apareciendo poco a poco! Para el otro capítulo serán un poco largos y en esta ocasión no tendrán títulos


	2. Chapter 2

Era un nuevo día, mi típica alarma que siempre suena indicándome que eran las 7 a.m para decirme que es hora de levantarme me levante con mucha pereza me dirigí a mi baño para darme una relajante ducha mi pijama consistía en un short de tela de seda una de las más caras que mi padre me compro cuando fue de viaje de negocios a Francia, una blusa de tirantes color rosa crema y mi cabello lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo llegue a mi baño abrí la regadera para que este lista el agua y darme mi ducha relajante todos los días a excepción que un día para otro el chico más popular y el mas envidiado haya terminado conmigo y eso era frustrante pero le tendría una lección por haberme hecho eso.

Podía sentir como caían las gotas de agua sobre mi cuerpo estaba metida con la idea de que Scott se arrepentirá de haberme terminado, termine de darme mi ducha relajante con una toalla que cubría mi cuerpo a la altura de mi pecho y otra toalla que estaba en mi cabeza evitando que el piso estuviera cubierto alrededor de agua camine a mi enorme armario podía ver miles de prendas como vestidos, faldas, pantalones pero siempre acostumbro a usar vestidos o faldas con tacones o botas que cubrían más arriba de mis rodillas. Di la última mirada pensativa en que me pondría poner hoy en la escuela cuando por fin escogí que me pondría saque una falda color rosa crema, una blusa blanca de manga larga y claro no podía faltar un lindo suéter blanco para darle mejor combinación me puse unos tacones rosas para combinar con la falda una vez que termine de cambiarme camine a mi mueble donde tengo todo mi maquillaje para verme más hermosa de lo que soy aunque tenga miles de cosméticos siempre uso algo más natural. Me enchiné mis pestañas y un color suave a mis labios una vez que termine baje los escalones para dirigirme a desayunar pero me tome la sorpresa que mi padre estaba en el comedor con su computadora y su teléfono al oído.

Buenos días – dije pasando de lado de el seria

Radius: Si ya envié las graficas anoche no se preocupe – dijo a través del teléfono sin darse cuenta de mi existencia

X: Buenos días señorita Stella – dijo sonriente la sirvienta mientras me entregaba mi desayuno

Gracias – dije fría como siempre he sido

Radius: Oh hola hija – dijo dándose de cuenta que estaba ahí

Hola – dije dándole un mordisco a mi desayuno

Radius: Bueno en un momento le regreso su llamada – dijo colgando su teléfono mientras me mira extraño - ¿sucede algo Stella?

Bueno lo que pasa – no pude seguir hablando porque interrumpieron a mi padre

Radius: Luego me cuentas Stella – dijo poniendo su teléfono al oído – claro que si dame 5 minutos y se lo envió a su correo

Nos vemos – dije poniéndome de pie molesta mientras tomaba mi bolso para salir de mi casa

Cerré la puerta de mi casa, desde que estaba con Scott siempre pasaba por mí para irnos a la escuela pero ahora que no está debo tomar mi auto para ir a la escuela di un suspiro y camine al garaje mientras sacaba mis llaves de mi auto una vez que me acerque a mi auto abrí la puerta y emprendí viaje a la escuela mientras conducía tenía en mi mente "te arrepentirás Scott".

Llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela y lo estacione y como de costumbre podía sentir miles de miradas sobre mí en el estacionamiento camine adentro a la escuela mientras caminaba por los pasillos escuchaba susurros sobre y halagos no podían faltan cómo pero sobre todo "no está con Scott", ¿acaso terminaron? Eso era lo que más escuchaba ahora ya todos se dieron cuenta de que no estoy con Scott genial.

Camine a mi casillero y podía ver a mi mejor amigo recargado en mi casillero.

¿Qué haces Sky? – dije confundida mirándolo

Sky: Bueno ya que mi hermosa Stella no tiene amigas quise hacerle compañía – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

No necesito amigas para eso estas tu que eres mi único amigo – dije despreocupada

Sky: Bueno es hora de ir a clases ¿no crees Stella? – dijo tranquilo mientras sacaba mis libros

¿Y bien? – dije esperando su respuesta mientras llegamos al salón

Sky: ¿Bien qué? – dijo sentándose atrás de mi él se sienta atrás de mi

Oh por favor Sky te conozco escondes algo – dije dándome la vuelta para verlo

Sky: No se dé que hablas Stella – dijo levantando una ceja confundido

Desde ayer te note raro ¿Qué escondes? – dije algo emocionada

Sky: Lo sabrás mas al rato – dijo mirándome tranquilo

Maestro: Bien comencemos la clases alumnos – dijo entrando el profesor de matemáticas

Me lo vas a contar todo Sky – dije dándome la vuelta para que no me regañe el maestro

Empezaron las típicas clases de siempre nuevos temas, nuevas tareas pero eso no me importa ahora en mi mente nada mas tengo a Scott en querer que ya sea receso para poderlo verlo y que se arrepienta por haberme terminado estaba tan concentrada en eso que no me di cuenta que había sonado la campana dando la indicación que ya era del almuerzo pude notar que todos mis compañeros salieron dejándome con Sky para que saliéramos juntos del salón.

Caminamos hasta entrar a la cafetería podía ver las miradas sobre mi y siempre me ha gustado que me vean y me admiren pero si me veían con Scott eran hombres muertos ya que si escuchaba un halago para mí era mejor correr por sus vidas ya que al capitán del equipo nunca se debe decir que su chica es hermosa tomamos asiento Sky yo en una de las mesas mientras Sky se fue por nuestra comida yo estaba buscando con la mirada a Scott hasta que sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros gire y son los amigos de Sky tomando asiento en las demás sillas.

Timmy: Hola Stella – dijo el inteligente del grupo

Hola Timmy – dije tranquila mirándolo

Helio: ¿Porque tan seria Stella? – dijo el tranquilo e poeta

Riven: Déjala Helio – dijo el rudo del grupo – que hay Stella

Nabu: Que tal Stella ¿y Sky? – dijo el moreno mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amigo rubio

Se fue por comida – dije despreocupada hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi hombro di la vuelta y era Sky con nuestra comida

Sky: Aquí está tu comida hermosa – dijo entregándome mi comida mientras se sentaba

Helio: ¿Por qué no estás con Scott Stella? – dijo confundido mirándome

Verán ya no somos novios – dije seria mientras los veía con caras sorprendidas

Nabu: ¿Qué dices Stella seriamos la pareja del siglo? – dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras reía

Sky: Ni lo sueñes Nabu – dijo serio mirándolo

Riven: Vamos Sky todos sabemos que Nabu siempre dice ese tipo de comentarios – dijo serio

Ya tranquilos – dije interfiriendo –y no Nabu así estoy bien

Así estuvimos un rato conozco a los chicos desde que Sky me los presento, me caen bien y les hablo peri siempre será mi mejor amigo Sky no podíamos parar de reír por los chistes que hacia Nabu este chico enserio debería ser actor de comedia sus chistes son increíbles mientras todos reíamos nada mas Riven estaba serio todos sabemos que el se ríe por dentro y no lo podía negar reíamos todos hasta que Timmy paro de reírse y puso una cara sorprendida no entendíamos porque había puesto esa cara todos confundidos volteamos donde estaba mirando y ahí fue la gota que cayó al vaso..

Ahí estaba Scott tomando de la mano de la estúpida de Mitzi ella ha sido siempre mi rival a muerte ¿porque mi rival? Sencillo ella siempre ha querido ser yo copea mi estilo, mi forma de ser siempre ha querido lo que yo tengo pero esta vez ahora si se lucio quitándome lo que era mío y eso era Scott podía ver que estaban tomando de las manos caminando a donde era la mesa del equipo y de las porristas todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos ahora mientras Scott estaba tranquilo caminando hacia su mesa podía ver como Mitzi sonreía estúpidamente diciendo "el ahora es mío".

Con que era eso su "tiempo" – dije entre dientes molesta sin quitarle la mirada a la parejita

Riven: Valla – dijo con pocas palabras sin describir lo que estaba pasando

Timmy: Ahora si quede impactado –dijo incomodo soltando una risita

Arpía – dije molesta observándolos mientras que ella solamente sonreía victoriosa pero como yo no me dejo nada mas le sonreí hipócritamente

Sky: Vista del otro lado Stella – dijo serio mirándome

Con que así estamos Scott – dije molesta mirando como Mitzi se lo devora

Stella – dijo serio

Nunca le gustaba que le diera besos enfrente de sus amigos – dije seria volteando a ver a los chicos

Helio: ¿Estás bien Stella? – dijo preocupado mirándome

Por supuesto siempre estoy bien Helio – dije tranquila mientras acomodaba mi cabello hacia atrás – nos vemos luego chicos

Me puse de pie y camine a la entrada de la cafetería pero sin antes de salir podía sentir las miradas clavadas en mi y sobre toda una y esa era la de Scott que la podía sentir fuerte su mirada Salí de la cafetería y camine por los pasillos molesta ¿Cómo se le ocurre cambiarme por esa copia barata? Llegue al salón y me senté en mi lugar estaba molesta con Scott.

Sky: ¿No que no te importaba? – dijo enfrente de mi mientras sonreía

Y no me importa – dije cambiando mi estado de animo

Sky: ¿Entonces porque esa sonrisa? – dijo confundido mirándome

Solamente sonrió eso es todo – dije tranquila mientras tenia la sonrisa más larga de mi vida

Sky: Y eso es malo lo sabías – dijo sentándose a su lugar

Vamos Sky solamente necesito vengarme de el – dije tranquila mirándolo

Sky: ¿Darle celos con alguien más? – dijo riendo a carcajadas

No es mala idea no lo había pensando – dije sonriendo con malicia

Sky: Oh por favor Stella – dijo rondando sus ojos -¿enserio lo harás?

¿Por qué no? – dije despreocupada – pero necesito que seas mi novio para darle celos

Sky: Lo siento hermosa – dijo riendo mientras sacudía mi cabello – es más que obvio que tu y yo somos hermanos y es imposible que actuemos como pareja

Tienes razón – dije torciendo mis labios preocupada - ¿Quién?

Sky: Puede ser uno de los chicos – dijo despreocupado

No – dije dudosa – no se la creería además necesita ser alguien diferente a Scott

Sky: ¿El? – dijo señalando con su dedo a un chico que tenia los audífonos puestos

No, le daría risa – dije seria

Sky: ¿Qué tal el? – dijo señalando al chico nerd de la clase

¿Es enserio Sky? – dije rondando mis ojos molesta

Sky: Bueno ya – dijo intentado no reír – puede ser uno del equipo

Puede ser pero conociéndolo se dará cuenta que le daré celos – dije preocupada - ¿Quién?

Sky: Creo que es más fácil que sea uno de los chicos – dijo pensativo mirándome – no sería tan obvio que le darás celos

Creo que tienes razón – dije rendida dándome la vuelta cuando me percate de una persona que jamás había visto -¿Qué tal el?

Sky: ¿Estas bromeando no Stella? – dijo riéndose de mi – el jamás se fijaría en ti

¿Qué dices? Es perfecto tan solo míralo es el o polo puesto a Scott – dije sonriendo mirando aquel chico de cabello castaño ojos del mismo color, alto, piel media morena, pantalón negro, camisa blanca, usa botas negras y el cabello revuelto es perfecto

Sky: A el no le gustan las florecitas como tu – dijo susurrándome a mi oído

Pero nadie se niega a una cita conmigo querido – dije orgullosa – el será mío

Sky: Dudo mucho que quiera salir contigo – dijo riéndose

¿Quieres apostar que el me rechazara? – dije retándolo con la mirada

Sky: ¿Qué quieres perder cariño? –dijo mirándome fijamente

Si yo gano tu serás mi sirviente por 2 meses y eso incluye que harás mis tareas, proyectos y hacer el aseo en mi casa – dije sonriéndole

Sky: Y si yo gano tu harás mis proyectos finales y además harás lo imposible por ser la mejor amiga de Mitzi – dijo sonriéndome

Entonces esto es una apuesta – dije sonriendo

Sky: Una apuesta muy interesante mi querida Stella – dijo sonriéndome

Algo que nos caracterizamos Sky yo es de que somos unos retadores de primera a ninguno nos gusta perder y sobre todo cuando hacemos apuestas asique esto no es nuevo porque desde años hacemos este tipo de apuestas pero jamás imagine que diría que me hiciera la mejor amiga de Mitzi genial ahora debo ganar a toda costa sin importar que.

Había tocado el timbre para regresar a clases, una vez que llegaron los demás al salón dio inicio a otra aburrida clase no era tan mala en mis notas son promedio gracias a que Sky me obliga hacer mi tarea pero ni tengo bajas notas ni tengo excelentes notas son promedio estaba poniéndole atención más aquel chico castaño que tenia la mirada en la maestra de historia nunca lo había visto en mi vida no prestaba atención a la clase.

Sky: No te hará caso querida – dijo susurrándome a mi oído sin que se diera cuenta la maestra

Le daré unas buenas vacaciones a las sirvientas de la casa – dije susurrando bajo

Paso la hora de clase y dio fin a la escuela todos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon dejándome a mí, a Sky y al chico que jamás había visto tome mi bolso y podía ver la mirada de Sky diciendo "no te hará caso" no le di importancia y camine al lugar de ese chico mientras el guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

Hola ¿eres nuevo en la escuela? – dije sonriendo coquetamente

X: No me interesa – dijo serio dándome la vuelta para marcharse

¿Quién se cree el? – dije ofendida

Sky: Bueno escuche que a Mitzi le gustan las películas de comedia – dijo abrazándome por los hombros

¿Y porque debo saberlo? – dije incrédula mirándolo

Sky: Porque se que perderás la apuesta – dijo riéndose de mi

Este chico caerá ante mi ya lo veras – dije apuntándolo con mi dedo mientras salía del salón

Sky: ¿Vendrás al partido de esta noche? – dijo alcanzándome mientras cambiaba de tema

Claro tengo que apoyar a – no pude seguir diciendo

Sky: ¿A Scott? – dijo completando mi oración

No importa jamás me he perdido un partido asique si iré – dije tranquila

Sky: ¿Segura que no quieres ver a Scott? – dijo riéndose

No idiota – dije sonando molesta – iré

Sky: Genial – dijo tranquilo te quiero presentar a alguien

¿Quién? – dije deteniendo mis pasos sorprendida

Sky: Es sorpresa – dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Oh vamos no me dejes con la duda ¿tienes novia? Y no me has dicho – dije ofendida mirándolo

Sky: Claro que no además las chicas que se me acercan siempre tu las ahuyentas – dijo defendiéndose

Bueno no es mi culpa que nada mas quieran jugar contigo – dije defendiéndome molesta – solo me preocupo por ti eso es todo

Sky: Si claro – dijo rodando los ojos

Sabes me da igual – dije caminando hacia mi auto molesta

Sky: No te enojes Stella se que quieres lo mejor para mi – dijo abrazándome por detrás

Me preocupo por ti porque quiero que seas feliz – dije dándome la vuelta para verlo

Sky: Lo sé pero a veces exageras Stella – dijo incomodo

Lo siento si esta Julieta haya jugado contigo – dije molesta recordando aquella escena

FLASHBACK

Julieta: Stella no es lo que parece – dijo separándose de aquel chico

¿A no? Jugaste con Sky eres una estúpida no vuelvas a verlo en tu vida – dije molesta mirándola

Julieta: No me hables así no tienes el derecho de hablarme así – dijo molesta poniéndose de pie

Lo siento pero tu te lo ganas eres una fácil – dije molesta

Julieta: No cantes victoria toda la escuela sabe que eres un fácil – dijo riéndose

Si claro ¿me has visto que me beso con cualquiera? No verdad entonces mejor cállate – dije dándome la vuelta – si le vuelves a hablar a Sky date por muerta

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sky: Stella – dijo serio

Bien si piensas que "exagero" – dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos – no me meteré en tu vida

Camine ya hasta mi auto y abrí la puerta dejando a Sky mirándome preocupado era la primera vez que peleamos de esa manera las veces que peleamos siempre lo arreglamos al momento pero esta ocasión se paso si siempre investigo a las chicas es porque no quiero que salga herido de aquella vez con esa Julieta que nada mas lo quería para su dinero el me importa mucho hasta mas que mi padre con el paso del tiempo si una chica se le acercaba siempre las alejaba o simplemente les decía que se alejaran de el.

Sky: En el partido la conocerás – dijo dándome un beso en la frente porque había bajado el vidrio de mi auto

Estaba molesta deje que me diera el beso pero sin antes de arrancar mi auto con su dedo señalo aquel chico que me rechazo que se estaba poniendo su casco de motoclista mientras estaba sentado en su motocicleta di marcha a mi auto y emprendí viaje a mi casa cuando llegue a mi casa deje mi bolso sobre el sillón y esperar para que dieran hora para el partido.

Espero les guste esta historia es un poco diferente! Las quiero en un rato mas estarán los demás capítulos de mis demás historias


	3. Chapter 3

6:30 p.m había terminado con mi aburrida tarea si no fuera por las sirvientas no estuviera haciéndola y estaría de compras como siempre gracias a dios tengo profesores que no dejan tanta tarea ya que dentro de pocos meses se vienen los exámenes finales, en todo el rato no dejaba de pensar en Sky ¿acaso ya tiene novia? ¿Porque no me lo ha dicho si es así? Eso me molesta demasiado que no me haya contado a su mejor amiga, desde que éramos unos niños nos juramos lealtad del uno al otro pero al parecer a Sky no le ha importado eso. Podíamos meternos en problemas hacer cosas que jamás imaginamos hacer pero una cosa que jamás he hecho con los demás es de cuando una chica se acerca a Sky siempre veo si es la indicada para mi mejor amigo y si siento que no es la indicada digo al momento decía " no me caes bien aléjate de el" y no era por ser grosera pero desde que su tonta ex novia Julieta lo haya engañado hubo momentos en el que Sky no era el mismo no comía en verdad quería a esa estúpida de Julieta, al inicio de su relación creía que era una mala persona pero veía que mi mejor amigo en verdad la quería entonces yo acepte su relación pero cuando la cache que se estaba besando con otro chico en el centro comercial desde ahí soy muy protectora cuando Sky me presenta una chica.

Guarde mis libros que había sacado de la tarea que nos habían dejado los profesores tome mi teléfono que estaba en el estante color rosa cerca de mi cama y mire que marcaban las 7 de la noche en una hora seria el juego y tenía que estar lista sin más dispuse de mi armario como ya es de noche supuse que haría frio asique no llevaría vestidos ni faldas ¿genial no? La increíble y fabulosa no usara vestidos ni faldas, opte en ir "cómoda" al juego así evitaría enfermarme estaba pensando y mirando mi armario en que me pondría en algo cómodo para hoy y por fin había visto que sería ese "cómodo" tome una ligera blusa de tirantes color vino, un pans color negro de Adidas con su sudadera negra, una gorra color vino para que combine con el conjunto y claro mis tenis negros de la misma marca ¿qué esperaban? Soy Stella la más hermosa.

Bajaba por los escalones de la casa cuando había llegado al ultimo escalón pude girar y ahí estaba mi padre sentado en el sofá con la vista en su tableta, su laptop alado de el y su teléfono al oído.

Me voy – dije sin darle importancia a mi padre

Radius: Que te vaya bien hija – dijo sin quitar la vista de la tableta

Como siempre – dije rodando mis ojos molesta, tomando mi pequeño bolso color vino que dentro estaban mis llaves y mi teléfono

Cerré la puerta de mi casa y camine pocos pasos hacia mi coche una vez que subí a mi coche emprendí viaje a la escuela ya que empezaría dentro de poco tiempo, una vez que llegue al estacionamiento estacione mi coche hasta que pude ver a Sky recargado en su coche mirándome, me estaba esperando..

¿Se te ofrece algo? – dije molesta bajando de mi coche

Sky: Te estaba esperando quiero hablar contigo Stella – dijo con voz seria

Lastima no quiero hablar contigo hoy Sky – dije seria dando unos pasos en dirección a los pasillos

Sky: Si me interesa y mucho – dijo sujetándome mi brazo izquierdo antes de que diera el último paso

No quiero hablar – dije algo molesta zafándome de el bruscamente

Sky: Es por eso que no quise decirte Stella sabia que te pondrías así – dijo frustrado acomodando su cabello hacia atrás

Bien – dije molesta entrenando a los pasillos de la escuela

Había llegado a las canchas de la escuela realmente está molesta con Sky solamente me preocupo por el eso es todo, podía ver a muchas personas de la escuela apoyando a nuestro equipo mientras que el equipo contrario apoyaba a su equipo camine unos pasos al último lugar de la primera fila cuando los amigos de Sky me llamaron para que me sentara con ellos sin más fui con ellos a sentarme a la última fila donde estaban ellos.

Timmy: Que bueno que llegas Stella – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que me sentara

Si no encontraba lugar para estacionarme – dije mintiendo sentándome en medio de los chicos

Helio: Bueno lo que importa es que estas aquí – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Riven: Bueno que se deprisa y comience el juego ya me estoy hartando – dijo serio como siempre

Nabu: Hey miren ya salieron el equipo – dijo emocionado señalando con su dedo la entrada del equipo

¿Numero 13? – dije confundida mirando aquel chico que tenia puesto el casco y no podía reconocerlo

Riven: Es Brandon – dijo despreocupado mirando al equipo

¿Brandon? – dije sin entender a Riven

Helio: Es nuevo en el equipo ya lleva años estudiando aquí – dijo sonriéndome

Valla – dije sorprendida mirándolo siendo sincera se veía realmente sexy con el traje del equipo su cuerpo bien formado pero algo me llamaba de el ahora que no tiene el casco puesto es su mirada tan profunda eso lo hace realmente atractivo

Dio inicio el partido y como siempre Scott tenia la atención de todos incluso del equipo contrario podía escuchar que gritaban su nombre era realmente patético.

Timmy: Debo admitir que es bueno Brandon – dijo sorprendido mirando como corría

Nabu: Es cierto si sigue así le quitara el trono a Scott – dijo sonriendo

Espero que si se lo quite a Scott – dije riendo con los chicos

Así estuvo casi el partido Scott llevaba la atención de todos tenía que hacer algo para que ya no tenga esa atención y la tenga a Brandon ya faltaban pocos minutos para que termine el juego Scott tenía el balón en eso Brandon se lo quita e iba corriendo a todo lo que da y esa mi momento perfecto.

Vamos Brandon tu puedes! – dije gritando a todo lo que da

Helio: Vamos Brandon! – dijo gritando su nombre

Nabu: Vamos tu puedes hacerlo! – dijo gritando

Era increíble pero todas las personas que nos miraban estaban gritando su nombre y lo estaban apoyando ahora en vez de a Scott incluso lo sorprendente es de que Riven también estaba apoyando a Brandon pero no gritaba como nosotros lo estábamos haciendo era divertido ver la cara de frustración de Scott en mi.

Timmy: Ganamos! – dijo emocionando

Es cierto y ahora Scott no fue aplaudido por todos – dije orgullosa ya que el que metió el pase fue Brandon

Nabu: Deberías ser porrista Stella – dijo volteándome a ver

No es mala idea – dije sonriendo pícaramente esa es una oportunidad de acercarme al chico rudo

Helio: Bueno ya que termino el juego ¿Qué dicen vamos por una pizza? – dijo tranquilo mirando a sus amigos

Riven: Vamos no tengo nada que hacer – dijo despreocupado volteando a ver - ¿Qué dices Stella vienes?

No se chicos – dije un poco incomoda porque se que estará Sky ahí y no quiero hablar con el

Nabu: Vamos además ira Sky con la chica que le gusta – dijo emocionado mirándome

Lo que no sabían era eso y eso me hacia enojar aun mas es de que ellos sepan y yo no. Bajamos las escaleras y salimos de las canchas de la escuela estábamos ahora por los pasillos de la escuela riendo por los chistes de Nabu cuando todos se pararon en seco y ahí estaba Sky con una chica peli roja de cabello largo alado de el.

Timmy: Estaba por llamarte Sky – dijo tranquilo mirándolo

Sky: Lo siento – dijo sin quitar la vista en mi – chicos les quiero presentar a Bloom

Bloom: Hola un gusto – dijo tímida saludando a los chicos hasta que se mirada se poso en mi – tu debes ser Stella Sky me hablado mucho sobre ti

Qué bien – dije fría caminando alado de ella

Camine sin decirle nada a los chicos ni a Sky me dio igual camine por donde estaba mi casillero cuando alguien me detuvo e hizo que girara a su vista y era Sky que está furioso si las miradas mataran Sky y yo ya estaríamos muertos.

Sky: ¿Por qué hiciste eso Stella? – dijo molesto sujetándome

No hice nada solamente no me apetecía saludarla eso es todo – dije zafándome de el molesta

Sky: Ella está siendo amable contigo y tu solo te comportas así - dijo alzando su voz

Te dije que no me metería en tu vida – dije molesta

Sky: Espero y si cumplas con tu palabra – dijo mirándome fijamente

Bien – dije aguantándome las ganas de llorar enfrente de el

Sky: Sabes por esa misma razón no quise decirte Stella! Te comportas como una niña mimada es por eso que toda la gente no te quiere hablar y también porque Scott termino contigo! – dijo gritándome

Valla nunca pensé que dirías eso – dije sorprendida y dolida a la vez mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían

Sky: Perdón Stella no quise decir eso – dijo arrepentido

Me voy – dije corriendo hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba mi coche mientras seguía llorando – que estúpida por preocuparme por los demás

X: ¿Qué te sucede porque hiciste eso? – dijo una voz que yo reconocía mientras me sujetaba del brazo

Suéltame no te importa – dije intentando zafarme de su agarre mientras las lagrimas seguían recorriendo mi rostro

Brandon: ¿Estás bien? – dijo cambiando su expresión de molesto a preocupado

Siempre lo estoy – dije quitando bruscamente mis lagrimas

Brandon: Ten – dijo sacando de bolsillo un pañuelo – no querrás que te vean llorar

Gracias supongo – dije aceptando su pañuelo que olía rico

Brandon: Bien entonces deja de hacer eso – dijo dándose la vuelta serio

Vi como Brandon caminaba en dirección a su ¿coche? ¿No tenía una motocicleta? Podía verlo como se subía a su coche color gris al parecer es un deportivo algo caro aunque no se muchos de autos pero ese auto es uno de los más caros que hay se fue dejándome sorprendida no es por el auto caro que tiene es por su mirada profunda que tiene algo me llama la atención de el, desde que me rechazo al minuto que le coquetee este chico es un verdadero misterio.

Brandon – dije oliendo el pañuelo – eres interesante

¿Les gusta? :c es un poco diferente a las demás de mis historias ya en un rato subo los siguientes capítulos de mis demás historias!


	4. Chapter 4

Había llegado a mi casa ¿molesta? No lo se habían pasado varias cosas principalmente que Sky yo peleamos por algo sin sentido que dirían muchos pero para mí era algo me importaba el es mi mejor amigo mi hermano pero el no lo entiende de que me preocupo por el, me presenta " a la chica que le gusta", Brandon me dio un pañuelo estábamos tan cerca para darnos un beso pero eso no importa ahora en mi mente.

Caminaba por la cocina por agua cuando escuche pasos bajando de las escaleras y eso pasos son de mi padre muy trajeado el no se daba cuenta que yo lo miraba hasta que deje mi vaso sobre la mesa donde comemos y se sorprendió mirándome.

Radius: ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora Stella? Es tarde – dijo regañándome según el

Son las 10 – dije percatándome de la hora seria

Radius: Pero eso no es una excusa Stella – dijo serio mirándome

Por favor es la primera vez que me ves llegando a esa hora – dije riendo hipócritamente ¿cena de negocios?

Radius: Es por el bien de la empresa y para ti Stella – dijo molesto – me voy

Bien – dije molesta subiendo los escalones

Mientras subía los escalones escuche la puerta cerrarse ya se había ido mi padre de nuevo a sus tontas cenas de negocios si tan solo estuviera aquí mi madre ahora no me sentiría de esta manera siempre estoy en segundo lugar en su vida nunca dejara su trabajo.

Llegue a mi habitación y di un portazo me lance a mi cama esto no podía estar pasando pelee con mi mejor amigo, después me presenta a la chica que le gusta, Brandon y yo hablamos, después peleo con mi padre ¿Qué sigue? ¿La reina Isabela me dirá que soy su bisnieta?.

Genial – dije molesta cuando recibo un mensaje de Sky

Espero que perdones a un pobre amigo – dijo su mensaje

Me dolió que dijeras eso sabes

Lo se es por eso que perdones a un tonto que solamente te ama demasiado

Eso no parece mejor dile a tu "novia"

Se que fue malo que te haya dicho eso pero todavía no es mi novia Stella

¿Entonces no son novios?

No, quería decirte que me gusta una chica pero no encontraba como decírtelo

Ya veo

Enserio lo lamento hermosa sabes que jamás te ocultaría cosas pero no sabía cómo decírtelo

Está bien .. te perdono pero que sea la última vez por favor Sky

Eres la mejor amiga descansa te amo hermosa

Lo se también te amo Sky hasta mañana

Fin de la conversación

Deje mi teléfono a un lado mío y mire la hora ya era algo tarde y mañana tengo escuela, quite mi ropa y lave mi cara mañana será otro día.

De nuevo sonó mi alarma indicándome que me pare ya con desesperación apague mi alarma podía sentir como los rayos del sol tocaban mis ojos sin más me pare y camine a darme una ducha rápida ya que si me tardo llegare tarde, el agua recorría mi cuerpo mojado una vez que termine de ducharme, salí con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo di como mas de 5 miradas a toda mi ropa y vi un lindo vestido color melón muy bonito sin olvidar mis tacones color blanco, di un ligero toque de maquillaje, tome mi bolso pero sin antes saco de mi anterior bolso que use anoche ya que tenía mis llaves de mi auto y ahí estaba el pañuelo que me dio Brandon. Saque todo lo que tenía que sacar y Salí de mi habitación bajando los escalones para ir a la cocina a desayunar espero que no esté con mi padre no quiero pelear con el hoy.

¿Y mi padre? – dije seria tomando asiento para desayunar

X: Llego tarde de su cena señorita Stella – dijo tranquila poniendo sobre la mesa mi desayuno

Qué bien me alego – dije sin darle importancia mientras metía un bocado a mi boca

X: Por cierto cuando salió ayer señorita – dijo un poco apenada mirándome

¿Qué sucede? – dije seria mirándola

X: Llamo su tío – dijo apenada mirándome

¿Qué quería mi tío? – dije un poco más tranquila dejando mi desayuno

X: Le manda saludos y que quería hablar con su padre – dijo sonriéndome

Bueno después le hablo me tengo que ir – dije seria caminando hacia la puerta

Desde que no está mi madre, mi tío Frank ha sido un padre para mi desde niña el siempre me ha cuidado y le tome mucho aprecio a el que a mis padres, pero a mi madre siempre le tuve un bonito y un cariño muy especial que nadie le quitaría ese cariño nadie.

Llegue a mí a mi coche y emprendí viaje a la escuela, estacione mi coche y baje de el podría ver las miradas en mi y eso me hacía sentir más segura de mi misma.

Caminaba por los pasillos hasta que alguien me detuvo y me acorralo contra la pared.

Scott: ¿Qué demonios te pasa Stella? – dijo mirándome frustrado

No sé de que hablas – dije haciéndome la que no sabía porque se me da bien actuar

Scott: Hablo de ayer! – dijo aun más cerca de mi – ayer tenía el pase perfecto y tu lo arruinaste

Mira no tengo la culpa de que Brandon sea mejor que tu – dije provocándolo con una sonrisa

Scott: Mira Stella – dijo apunto de gritarme cuando alguien lo separo de mi

Brandon: Aléjate de ella – dijo serio mirándolo

Scott: No te metas no es asunto tuyo – dijo separándose de mi molesto

Brandon: Si me interesa es una dama así que largo niño – dijo serio

Scott: No cantes victoria Brandon – dijo alejándose de el molesto con sus amigos

Gracias Brandon – dije un poco más tranquila

Brandon: Bien me largo – dijo caminando lejos de mi serio

Pude ver como caminaba los pasillos de la escuela serio se ve realmente bien con esa chaqueta de cuero negro y esas botas negras nunca nadie me había llamada la atención es la persona correcta para que Scott vuelva hacia a mi sin más me dirigí a mi casillero para sacar mis libros de las primeras horas caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente muchos hombres decían lo hermosa que soy y que saliera con ellos.

X: Llega tarde señorita Stella – dijo el maestro serio

Lo siento – dije entrando tranquila caminaba hacia mi lugar y tenía toda la atención en mi en estos momentos.

Sky: ¿Por qué llegaste tarde hermosa? –dijo susurrando mi oído

Tuve un percance antes de venir – dije con la vista al frente

Sky: Bien ¿Qué harás hoy en el almuerzo? – dijo cambiando el tema

Hare algo – dije mordiendo mi lapicero con una sonrisa malvada

Sky: ¿Qué tramas Stella? – dijo confundido susurrándome

Ya lo veras mi querido amigo – dije riendo – ya lo veras

Pasaron las primeras clases aburridas como siempre los maestros no paraban de hablar sonó el timbre para el receso caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a las canchas de la escuela el no sabía sobre mi plan que tenia habíamos llegado a las canchas ahora los equipos de la escuela estaban practicando, el equipo de futbol estaba practicando, el de baloncesto igual, las porristas estaban entrenando y esa es mi oportunidad de unirme para que caiga ante mi ese chico rudo.

Sky: ¿Por qué estamos aquí Stella? – dijo confundido mirándome

Quiero ser parte del equipo de porrista eso es todo – dije tranquila

Nabu: Hola chicos! – dijo gritándonos desde las gradas

Sky: ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? – dijo sorprendido y a la vez confundido

Helio: Venimos a ver como Stella se une a las porristas – dijo tranquilo

Valla – dije tranquila – gracias supongo

Nabu: Lo que yo no entiendo es porque decidiste ser porrista tan de repente Stella – dijo confundido mirándome

Riven: Tu le diste la idea de que fuera porrista idiota – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Nabu: Bueno solamente lo dije porque grito fuerte en el juego eso es todo – dijo quejándose del golpe

Timmy: Bien nosotros te veremos desde aquí Stella – dijo tranquilo caminando hacia las gradas

Sky: Suerte hermosa – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Camine en dirección a donde esta Mitzi con las demás porristas debo decir que hasta sus clones estaba ahí de porristas nada más porque son las únicas amigas que tiene la barbie barata la siguen a todos los lados copean su pésimo estilo de la moda de la barbie pero ni modo que se le puede hacer.

Mitzi: ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mirándome seria

Vengo a unirme – dije tranquila mirándola

Mitzi: Lo siento no hay lugar para ti – dijo orgullosa mirándome

Entiendo – dije haciendo un puchero – tienes miedo a que sea mejor que tu

Mitzi: Por favor – dijo riéndose hipócritamente – soy mejor que tu

Entonces déjame unirme – dije provocándola así de esa manera me aceptara

Mitzi: Si es así entonces demuéstralo – dijo retándome – pero es cierto tienes vestido lastima

Bloom: Tengo un pans para que pueda hacer sus cosas – dijo hablando

Mitzi: Ve a cambiarte – dijo molesta entre dientes – tienes 5 minutos para volver

Corrí con Bloom hacia los vestidores ella me prestó un pantalón cómodo junto con una playera cómoda y unos tenis me cambie rápido mientras regresábamos a las canchas hubo un silencio hasta que ella hablo.

Bloom: Oye Stella – dijo mirándome seria

¿Qué sucede? – dije fría caminando

Bloom: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo mirándome nerviosa

Habla – dije seria

Bloom: ¿Qué relación tienes con Sky? – dijo un poco roja

Tenemos una relación – dije entendiendo su punto ya sabía por dónde iba

Bloom: Ya veo – dijo agachando su cabeza

Tenemos una relación de hermanos eso es todo – dije riendo internamente

Bloom: ¿Enserio lo dices? – dijo alzando su cabeza sorprendida

Si es mi mejor amigo tenemos una linda relación eso es todo – dije sonriendo

Llegamos a las canchas Bloom no sacaba esa sonrisa de enamorados tenía que cobrármelas por lo del juego asique me las cobre pero se ve que es buena chica.

Mitzi: Bien muéstrame tus movimientos que no tengo tiempo – dijo fastidiada

Bien – dije tomando posición

Comencé con leves movimientos hasta que empecé hacerlos más rápidos junto con unas vueltas y giros desde hace años que no hacia esto había terminado con un giro hacia atrás.

Mitzi: Nada mal pero no estás dentro – dijo seria

¿Estás bromeando? – dije seria

Mitzi: No ya estamos llenas y no hay lugar para ti ¿verdad chicas? – dijo mirando a sus clones mientras ellas asentían

Bloom: Debería entrar es buena – dijo hablando tranquila

Mitzi: Tu no hables novata – dijo molesta mirándola

Vamos temes que sea mejor que tu – dije retándola

X: Opino lo mismo debería entrar – dijo hablando una chica

X: Opino igual – dijo otra chica

Mitzi: Soy la capitana y yo decido quien entra y quién no! – dijo molesta gritando

X: Eso no es cierto Mitzi tu no decides tu nada mas – dijo la entrenadora – Stella estas dentro

Gracias profesora – dije sonriendo victoriosa

Mitzi: Pero profesora – dijo molesta alcanzado a la profesora

Gracias chicas – dije fría como siempre no por eso les hare una fiesta aunque si merecen un gracias por dejarme entrar

Sky: Felicidades – dijo abrazándome

Gracias – dije un poco sin aire

Nabu: Ahora eres porrista – dijo sonriendo caminando con los demás

Así es – dije victoriosa mientras caminábamos

Habíamos llegado al estacionamiento hasta que nos detuvieron.

Mitzi: ¿A dónde crees que vas querida? – dijo seria levantando una ceja con brazos cruzados

A mi casa ¿no es obvio? – dije orgullosa

Mitzi: ¿Querías entrar no? – dijo seria mientras yo asentía – tenemos que entrenar

¿Ahora? – dije haciendo un puchero

Mitzi: Si tenemos juego esta semana asique a entrenar ahora – dijo dándome bruscamente los pompones mientras se adentraba a la escuela

Helio: Suerte – dijo nervioso

Nos vemos – dije suspirando

Sky: Nos vemos luego hermosa – dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Adiós – dije despidiéndome de los chicos mientras caminaba en dirección hacia las canchas

¿Les gusta? Ya mero se pone lo romántico :v y lo bueno 7u7


	5. Chapter 5

Más vale que valga, porque no es nada sencillo que este dentro de un equipo y más si se trata de conquistar al chico rudo para darle celos a Scott, llevábamos una hora completa sin dejar de practicar las mismas rutinas. Ya me las había aprendido al derecho y al revés pero Mitzi insistía en seguir practicando seguramente solo lo hacía para hartarme y que saliera huyendo, y tengo que aceptarlo que si lo pensé al inicio cuando ya llevábamos como media hora practicando la misma rutina pero por el momento no le daré el gusto.

La formación era un triangulo, la punta obviamente era Mitzi las dos siguientes eran las clones de ellas las "señoritas". Las tres siguientes no tengo ni la menor idea de cuáles son sus nombres pero gracias a ellas entre pero no me importa pero Mitzi las llamaba como "tu" y finalmente las últimas cuatro eran otro par y Bloom y yo pero al fin terminamos de practicar que alivio!.

Mitzi: Bien es todo por hoy – dijo seria mientras nos miraba a todas incluso a mi pero de manera diferente

Qué alivio – dije en susurro rodando mis ojos

X: Bien Stella ten este es tu uniforme – dijo la entrenadora entregándome el uniforme de las porristas

Gracias – dije observando detalladamente el uniforme color naranja

Bloom: ¿No vienes Stella? – dijo señalándome para que fuera con ella a los vestidores

En un momento voy tengo cosas que hacer – dije dándome la vuelta para ir con el chico rudo

Camine hacia las gradas porque ahí estaba Brandon sentando tomando agua igual que nosotras ellos ya habían terminado de practicar ya que dentro de unos días se seria un nuevo juego entonces a entrenar duramente estos días.

Hola – dije sentándome alado de el

Brandon: ¿Qué hice para que me hables? – dijo algo molesto mirándome

Bueno porque quería darte las gracias por lo de hace rato con lo de Scott – dije mirándolo ¿nerviosa? Estaba nerviosa con un chico por primera vez

Brandon: Bien ya lo dijiste te puedes ir – dijo con la vista hacia los chicos de futbol practicando

Vamos quiero ser tu amiga – dije sonriéndole

Brandon: No necesito a una chica como tu como amiga – dijo molesto

Por favor todos quieren ser mis amigos – dije coqueta

Brandon: Pero yo no asique adiós – dijo molesto mientras se ponía de pie para salir de las canchas

Esto será mas difícil de lo que creí – dije frustrada poniéndome de pie

Habían terminando las clases y todos los estudiantes y juntos los equipos de cada equipo se fueron incluyeron las porristas estaba molesta será mas difícil conquistar a Brandon pero no debo dejar que me gane Sky está a puesta la debo ganar a toda costa Brandon será mío.

Ya no es solo por la apuesta, ahora es personal – dije decidida

Al otro día en la escuela

Sky: Lo veo y no lo creo – dijo burlándose de mí con mi nuevo disfraz de "zanahoria"

Cállate si – dije riendo

Sky: Es que de verdad no me la creo que eres ya parte de las porristas – dijo riendo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos – debe ser un plan el que tienes

Eso espero yo – dije sonriendo – si todo sale como lo planeado, matare tres pájaros de un tiro ¿iras?

Sky: Claro tengo que ir a verlas – dijo sonriendo

¿Verlas? – dije indignada

Sky: Si – dijo sonriente - ¿celosa?

Mucho – dije sincera y soltó una carcajada para luego abrazarme

Sky: Tu sabes que nadie te quita tu lugar – dijo tranquilo mientras pase mis brazos por su cintura encadenándolo a mi

No sé qué haría sin ti Sky – dije soltándolo tranquila

Sky: Ni yo sin ti Stella – dijo sonriéndome

No me mientras Sky – dije riendo – estarías muchísimo más tranquilo sin mi

Sky: Pero todo sería muy aburrido – dijo mientras reíamos los dos

Las clases pasaron rápido, por donde quiera que pasaba, atraía aun mas las miradas con el uniforme, seguro todos pensarían ¿Stella en las porristas? ¿Con Mitzi? Afortunadamente el llamar la atención no es algo que me ponga nerviosa. Si no mis hermosas uñas estarían acabadas.

Tanto las porristas como los jugadores portaban el uniforme. Era como hacer una promoción al partido o lago así en fin.

Dieron las 7 de la noche y ya estaba en mi auto conduciendo hacia las canchas del colegio contrario esta vez nos tocaría toda la escuela estar en las canchas del equipo contrario. Ahora nosotros nos tocaban ir de visitantes.

Baje de mi auto e inmediatamente la fuerte música me arrollo grandes cantidades de personas entraban al campo. Reconocía a algunas gracias a los colores naranja y blanco que vestían, otros rojo con azul que eran los colores del equipo contrario.

Mitzi: Llegas tarde – dijo reclamándome

Son las 7:10 – dije informándole – tu me dijiste que estuviera aquí a las 7:15 ¿no?

Mitzi: Rápido ve y alístate –dijo ordenándome

Ya lo estoy – dije sonriéndole hipócritamente

Mitzi: Tu cabello sigue suelto – dijo sonando molesta

Si lo se – dije sonriendo nuevamente eso la hacía más enojar

Mitzi: Claramente te dije que anda de cabello suelto, átalo – dijo molesta

¿Y porque tu y esas gemelas si pueden traerlo suelto? – dije un poco molesta mirando a sus clones que no traían una cola de caballo

Mitzi: Porque yo soy la líder, asique átalo – dijo entregándome unos listones blancos y naranjos

Ya verás que algunas cosas van a cambiar aquí – dije amenazantemente tome de mala gana los listones no podía perder por ahora ella es la líder

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al baño, hasta que logre encontrarlo entre y me encontré con Bloom que no pude evitar reír al verla tratando de hacer una cola de caballo volteo a verme y sonrió tímidamente y regreso su mirada al espejo.

A ver – dije acercándome a ella Bloom me miraba con cara de "¿y esta bipolar qué?"

Tendí mi mano para que me entregara una liga con los listones hice una coleta en su cabello y de mi bolso saque un enorme paquete de pasadores. Con los cuales ayude a sujetar los cortos cabellos que se escapaban, termine y acomode los listones.

Listo – dije tranquila

Bloom: Gracia – dijo aliviada – me estaba volviendo loca

No es nada – dije seriamente, mas no llegando a lo frio digamos que mi tono natural de hablar

Salió Bloom del baño y yo comencé con mi cabello previamente alisado, rápidamente lo ate a una cola de caballo alta, puse los listones y en esta ocasión acomode mi fleco recto para verme mas hermosa.

Entre chiflidos y vulgares halagos llegue al campo y Mitzi me mataba con la mirada ya que a mi me decían cosas lindas incluso palabras vulgares y a ella no.

Mitzi: Tardaste demasiado – dijo molesta mirándome – acomódate en tu lugar

Bien – dije seria acomodándome en mi lugar hasta que me detuvo

Mitzi: No espera tu – dijo seria apuntando a una de sus clones vete al lugar de Stella

Me sorprendió bastante que a una de sus clones le haya dicho que se fuera a mi lugar, digamos no me agrada mucho la idea de estar al final pero wow

Jess: Pero Mitzi – dijo una de sus clones sorprendida

Mitzi: Solo será esta vez – dijo fastidiada – ahora cámbiate

Jess: Mitzi – dijo haciendo un puchero

Mitzi: Ya Jessica! – dijo gritándole de mala manera – ahí te quedaras, mejora tus saltos si quieres volver a estar al frente

Increíble creo que me trata mejor a mí que soy su "enemiga" que a sus amigas no logro entender porque siguen detrás de ella.

Mitzi: Acomódate ahí – dijo señalándome donde era el lugar de su clon

El partido comenzó, los gritos que no se hicieron esperar al momento que los equipos comenzaban a entrar al campo podía ver que ahí estaba Sky, Nabu, Riven, Timmy y Helio animando a nuestro equipo.

Mitzi: Eres una A NI MA DO RA – dijo gritando en silabas – asique Anima!

Rodé mis ojos y me interne en el papel de "animadora" si quería estar aquí.

No habían pasado más de veinte minutos del partido, cuando comenzó a llover al inicio eran pequeñas gotas pero en cuestión de segundos era una lluvia torrencial bueno no tanto como torrencial pero si era fuerte.

Mitzi: No te quejes Mich – dijo gritándole – solo es agua

Tenía razón por fin Mitzi no había motivo para quejarse como la hacia el otro clon de ella es solo agua no es para tanto dios.

Mich: Mi cabello se arruinara – dijo el clon con desespero, agradezco que me haya obligado atarme mi cabello

Ya me dolía la garganta, tenia frio y estaba cansada jamás había gritado y bailado tanto y mucho menos bajo la tonta lluvia y aun no había hecho entrar en acción mi plan.

Cinco minutos restaban para finalizar el partido ambos equipos estaban empatados el campo ya estaba hecho un desastre el verde césped se había transformado en un enorme charco de lodo los uniformes de los chicos ya no eran naranjas ahora eran café obscuro al igual que mis tenias tanto salto ya estaban para irse directo al basurero.

Quedaban menos de dos minutos y Brandon se apodero del balón corría esquivando a todos los que se le ponían enfrente, Scott más adelante seguía corriendo acercándose a la zona de anotación para esperar el pase de Brandon junto cuando Brandon levanto el brazo para lanzar el balón justo ahí entraba mi plan.

Tu puedes Brandon! – dije gritando lo más fuerte posible seguido de mi grito se escucharon los gritos y aplausos de todos los espectadores.

Mitzi: Ya vas aprendiendo – dijo sonriendo

Pero mi mirada estaba fija en alguien. Scott que al escuchar mi reconocible grito volteo inmediatamente hacia donde estábamos rodé mis ojos para posarlos en Brandon quien en vez de hacerle el pase al ahora distrajo de Scott y siguió corriendo y todo el público comenzó a gritar mas fuerte mas y mas fuerte al ver a Brandon a solo metros de la zona de anotación tres segundos para finalizar Brandon se lanzo llegando justo un segundo antes de finalizar el partido.

Todos corrieron hacia Brandon eufóricos chocando sus cascos y con fuertes gritos celebraban su victoria esto aunando a los gritos y nuestros cantos de victoria era increíble.

Scott: ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? – dijo gritándome mi plan salió a la perfección

¿Conmigo? – dije fingiendo que no sabía de que estaba hablando

Scott: Por tu culpa perdí al pase para haber ganado – dijo reclamándome

¿Por mi culpa? – dije preguntando enojada

Mitzi: ¿Por qué por su culpa? – dijo entrando a nuestra "platica"

Scott: Yo .. yo – dijo tartamudeando como estúpido – por nada Mitzi

La tomo de la muñeca haciéndola caminar detrás de el ambos me aniquilaron con la mirada y salieron de mi vista.

Sky: Eres perversa chica – dijo su voz detrás de mi

¿Viste eso? – dije victoriosa

Sky: Todos lo vieron incluso los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por tu enorme grito – dijo riendo – se pudría de celos Scott

Ahora solo falta el tercer pájaro – dije sonriendo pícaramente

Sky: Stella yo no estoy seguro de que ese se te escapara – dijo en tono burlante

¿Por qué? – dije confundida mirándolo

Sky: Míralo – dijo señalando con su cabeza a Brandon quien caminaba hacia la salida rápidamente con cara de pocos amigos

Demonios! – dije furiosa mientras corría por mi bolsa y solo escuchaba la risa de Sky

Sky: Te quiero hermosa – dijo gritándome

Y yo a ti! – dije corriendo sin quitar la vista de enfrente – si fuera tu iniciaría con los trabajos

Perfecto Stella – dije en mis pensamientos molesta – arruinaste tu perfecto plan eres genial

No lograba ver a Brandon seguramente ya se había ido resignada camine hacia mi auto caminaba entre los autos tratando de llegar al mío.

Al menos Mitzi y Scott no pasaran una linda noche – dije riendo en mi interior

Seguía caminando entre la obscuridad del enorme estacionamiento hasta que logre visualizar mi auto pero antes de llegar a mi auto me sujetaron de la muñeca tirándome fuertemente y tan rápidamente que no pude ni gritar.

Brandon: ¿Por qué me fastidias? – dijo furioso, logre reconocer el rostro de Brandon en medio de la oscuridad era Brandon el que me sujetaba del cuello y me miraba furioso

¿Yo? ¿Fastidiarte? – dije actuando lo bueno que soy buena actriz- ¿ahora que hice?

Brandon: Volverte porrista ese grito – dijo acercándose más a mí que podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía – entiéndelo no me interesa nada relacionado contigo, ni amistad y mucho menos tu "apoyo" – libero mi muñeca pero mi cuello seguía siendo prisionero

¿Seguro? – dije susurrando sobre sus labios mientras mis manos subían a su cuello

Solo que yo al contrario de el lo acaricie suavemente. Trago saliva aunque lo disimulara olímpicamente estaba nervioso detuve mis manos en su nuca para lentamente eliminar los escasos centímetros que nos separaban.

¿Les gusta? Es un poco diferente me gusto hacer el concepto de que Brandon sea el rudo y que no muestre sentimientos a ninguna persona y a Stella siendo Stella xd jajaja me gusta escribir esta historia es diferentes a las mias ya que muestras en la tierra como gente "normal" ya esta en proceso mis demás historias!


	6. Chapter 6

Capture su labio inferior succionando de este para iniciar nuestro beso el permanecía rígido pero al roza su lengua por su labio superior cambio su mano sujetaba fuertemente mi cuello, redujo la fuerza con la que lo hacía, al mismo tiempo que posicionaba su otra mano libre en mi cintura me siguió sus hermosos labios rozaban con los míos de una manera increíble había perdido el control ahora el llevaba el ritmo del beso mientras que yo lo seguía sus dos manos estaban en mi cintura. Sus fuertes brazos estrujándome hacían aun más increíble el beso comenzó avanzar hacia a mí y por inercia comencé a retroceder seguimos retrocediendo hasta que chocamos con el que seguramente sería mi auto.

¡Rayos! – dije pensando al escuchar que la alarma de mi auto había activado

Brandon se separo de mí bruscamente dejándome completamente aturdida.

Brandon: Sabia que eras fácil – dijo susurrándome a mi odio sacándome del estado en el estaba – pero no creí que tanto

Todos saben que es más fácil conseguir ver al presiente en persona que obtener una cita conmigo – dije molesta, podía decirme lo que quisiera falsa, hipócrita pero jamás jamás! Fácil

Brandon: Pues ya te lo dije – dijo acercándose nuevamente a mi – no me interesa conocer en persona al presiente y muchísimo menos a una absurda cita contigo

Hablas - dije molesta – hablas como si realmente me conocieras

Brandon: No necesito conocerte para saber cómo eres – dijo serio mirándome

¿Eres psíquico o brujo tal vez? – dije soltando una risa y el seguí mirándome con su mirada de pocos amigos – no ya se adivino

Brandon: Mira – dijo frustrado

Adivina que numero estoy pensando – dije sin parar de reír

Brandon: Ves – dijo hablando fuerte – no necesito conocerte para saber que eres una hueca igual a Mitzi y el par detrás de ella – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

¿Yo igual que Mitzi? Jajaja que gracioso – dije burlándome

Brandon: Da lo mismo solo aléjate de mi – dijo antes de darse la media vuelta

Idiota – dije abriendo mi auto molesta

Había llegado a mi casa estaba algo más tranquila pero ¿Quién se cree para compararme con la copia barata? No sabe absolutamente nada de mí, abrí la puerta de la casa y me adentre en ella dejando en los sillones mi bolso que siempre llevo a la escuela estaba caminando hacia las escaleras cuando sonó el teléfono.

¿Quién está llamando a esta hora? – dije molesta caminando hacia el teléfono – diga

Frank: Valla que entusiasmo – dijo atreves de la línea

Tío! – dije alegre – lo siento pensé que era otra persona

Frank: Ya sé que mi fabulosa sobrina tiene muchas llamadas pero al menos debiste reconocer quien era – dijo soltando una risa

Lo siento – dije un poco apenada

Frank: Solo bromeo preciosa – dijo parando de reír - ¿Cómo estas mi princesa?

Bien no me quejo mucho – dije tomando el teléfono inalámbrico para sentarme en el sofá

Frank: Estuve marcando hacia unos días atrás pero las encargadas de la casa me dijeron que tú y tu padre no estaban – dijo sonando un poco preocupado

Lo se me dijeron al día siguiente – dije dando un suspiro – yo me había ido a un juego de la escuela y mi padre se fue a su tonta cena de negocios

Frank: ¿De nuevo salió? – dijo serio en la línea

Si ya sabes cómo es el – dije dándole igual al asunto – siempre se preocupa por la empresa que a mi

Frank: ¿Esta ahora Stella? – dijo cambiando el tema

No, de seguro salió – dije mirando por todos los lados

Frank: Bien lo llamare a su celular por un asunto – dijo dando un suspiro

¿Sucede algo tío? – dije un poco preocupada por el tono de su voz

Frank: Nada de qué preocuparse tesoro – dijo con voz serena – solamente hay un asunto que quiero tratar con él personalmente

¿Es sobre mi madre? – dije triste

Frank: Cuando menos lo esperes estaré ahí contigo princesa – dijo tiernamente - ¿No te gustaría recobrar recuerdos?

¿Sobre? – dije un poco confundida

Frank: De que si quieres volver a Inglaterra Stella – dijo sonriendo en la línea

No lo sé tío – dije no tan convencida

Frank: Tranquila princesa bueno te dejo que por haya ya esta tarde – dijo tranquilo

Nos vemos tío – dije despidiéndome

Frank: Te amo princesa sabes aunque no seas mi hija pero te considero como una – dijo tiernamente

Y yo a ti tío sabes que tu serás mejor padre que el que tengo al menos tu preocupas por como estoy – dije soltando una pequeña sonrisa melancólica

Frank: Cuando me necesites llámame y tomare un vuelo y estaré para ti hija – dijo amablemente – descansa cariño

Descansa nos vemos – dije colgando

Al otro día en la escuela

Las piernas me mataban pero si dejo a las animadoras ahora digamos que se verá algo obvio. Y así no estaba entre mis planes ahora.

Sky: ¿De verdad eres tú? – dijo riendo cuando me vio - ¿y tus zapatos altos?

Y era cierto en estos momentos no traía tacones me mataban los pies de tanto entrenar.

Me duelen mucho mis piernas, brazos y garganta – dije quejándome cansada

Sky: A pero tú querías ser porrista –dijo burlándose

Cállate – dije riendo justo en ese momento que estábamos riendo pasa Brandon alado de nosotros- es un estúpido!, si no fuera por la apuesta el ahora estuviera muerto

Sky: Creo que no te fue muy bien con el tercer pájaro – dijo soltando una carcajada

Al inicio si – dije sonriendo

Sky: ¿Entonces qué paso? – dijo curioso

Me reclamo, lo bese, me beso, me comparo con Mitzi – dije recordando lo de esa noche

Sky: Te comparo con Mitzi – dijo riendo

Si ya, ya no es para tanto – dije fastidiada – oye pero ya lo logre que me besara gane la apuesta ¿no?

Sky: Yo no estoy seguro de que te haya besado – dijo sonriendo – además sería más fácil si solo fuera un beso y ya

¿Entonces qué? ¿Un anillo de matrimonio? – dije fulminándolo con la mirada

No, no lo se Stella mínimo un "te quiero" en público – dijo sonriéndome

Sky – dije alargando

Sky: Oh vamos Stella tienes un mes completo – dijo riendo – pero si tú no quieres la cancelamos sin ningún problema y ambos nos quitamos de problemas

No – dije rápidamente yo ganaría esta apuesta cerré mi casillero –pero lavaras mi auto por seis meses

Sky: Solo si por un milagro llegaras a ganar – dijo burlándose

Búrlate todos lo que quieras Sky – dije riendo mientras caminábamos hacia la clase – eres detestable

Sky: Así me adoras cariño – dijo abrazándome

Sera más difícil de lo que creí ahora tengo un mes para poderlo conquistar si él es la roca! No tiene sentimientos y ahora Sky quiere un "te quiero" en público si él es más frio que el hielo.

Entre al aula seguida de Sky y logre ver en los asientos del centro a Bloom sentada tranquilamente mirándonos.

Me iré a sentar con mi novia – dije imitando su voz

Sky: Aparte de bonita lees mentes – dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba sentado a un lado de ella

Camine hacia mi lugar de siempre solo ahora tome el lugar de Sky hasta el final.

X: Jóvenes – dijo la profesora de historia entrando – les tengo una noticia

Sky: ¿Qué clase de noticia? – dijo confundido mirando a la profesora

X: Vera joven Sky – dijo seria mirándonos a todos – bueno como verán estamos a muy pocos meses de que acabe el ciclo escolar y ustedes pasaran a ultimo año y en esta ocasión no hare examen

Todos: Genial! – dijeron todos del salón felices por la noticia

X: Pero en cambio tendrán que hacer una exposición – dijo sonriendo

Sky: ¿Qué clase de exposición? – dijo confundido

X: Vera Sky esta exposición marcara su escala al 100% - dijo emocionada

¿Quiere decir ese es nuestro examen? – dije incrédula

X: Así es Stella –dijo asintiendo la cabeza – esta exposición será 100% pero más fácil será en parejas

A decir verdad me tocara con Sky ya que siempre hacemos los trabajos juntos y no habría problema.

X: ¿Y esta lista? – dijo un compañero de clase mirando el nombre de su exposición

X: Es tu tema y ahí viene el nombre de tu compañero – dijo tranquila la maestra

Paso nombrado temas y parejas hasta que llego el turno de Sky.

X: Sky con – dijo buscando con la mirada – con Bloom

Sky: ¿Cultura asiática? – dijo revisando su hoja

X: Stella – dijo nombrando mi nombre – con Brandon

¿Brandon? – dije confundida tomando la hoja que me dio que yo sepa el no va en esta clase hasta que me señalo con su dedo donde estaba sentado pero el no me quiere cerca de el.

¿Segunda guerra mundial? – dije mirándola sorprendida

X: Así es y principal entre Inglaterra contra Alemania –dijo entregándome 2 libros realmente gordos

Genial – dije molesta tomando los libros


	7. Chapter 7

Genial – dije molesta cargando los 2 libros tan gordos hacia mi casillero

Sky: Al parecer me toco un tema fácil – dijo atrás de mi junto Bloom

Cállate – dije intentando meter los libros pero era inútil no entraban

Sky: Bueno al menos ve el lado bueno – dijo tranquilo mirándome

¿Cuál es el lado bueno? – dije incrédula mirándolo mientras Bloom no entendía

Sky: Que la segunda guerra mundial es tu favorita – dijo sonriéndome

Gracias por recordármelo – dije rodando mis ojos

Bloom: Sky tenemos que avanzar al proyecto – dijo tímida mirándolo

Sky: Es cierto nos vemos hermosa – dijo acercándose a mí para darme un beso en la frente

Adiós – dije despidiéndome de el

Se habían ido mientras yo seguía peleando con estos libros tan gordos para entraran a mi casillero pero era inútil no entraban gracias maestra, ni en mi bolso entraban estaba molesta cuando me percate que Brandon estaba guardando no se qué cosas en su casillero cerca de unos metros donde yo estaba, camine hasta llegar a él.

Ten – dije dándole los enormes libros que me había dado la maestra

Brandon: ¿Para qué me los das? – dijo serio mirándome

¿Cómo para qué? – dije riendo incrédula – tu lo vas a guardar

Brandon: No – dijo serio dándome de nuevo los libros

¿En mi casa o la tuya? – dije dándole de nuevo los libros con fuerza

Brandon: Trabajo – dijo molesto

Bien entonces – dije arrebatándole los libros

Brandon: ¿Qué haces? – dijo atrás de mi

Ya que trabajas no creo que tengamos tiempo para esta exposición asique – dije tirando los libros en el basurero – problema resuelto

Brandon: Yo no quiero reprobar nada mas por tu te comportas como una niña mimada – dijo acercándose a mi molesto

Bueno ya te di una opción – dije acercándome aun mas a el

Brandon: No – dijo retándome

Bien ya te di una opción – dije dándome la vuelta cuando choque con alguien

Scott: ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? – dijo molesto mirándome

Si pero tu te pones en mi camino, estorbas mucho – dije defendiéndome

Scott: Tengo que hablar contigo Stella – dijo serio mirándome

Mmm tengo cosas que hacer – dije haciéndome la difícil

Scott: ¿Cosas como que? – dijo confundido mirándome

En realidad no pero no me apetece hablar contigo – dije riendo – piénsalo Brandon

Camine hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela no quería ver a Brandon ni a Scott aunque siendo sincera me llama la atención de que quería hablar conmigo Scott, pero quiero darle su propia cucharada ya estaba por llegar a mi auto cuando me llamaron gire mi vista y vi que Sky todavía no se iba y al parecer no estaba Bloom con el.

Sky: Parece que alguien se topo con la horma de su zapato (es una forma de decir que estas enojada en clave Sky y yo) – dijo burlándose de mi

No estoy para bromas – dije molesta

Sky: ¿Qué paso? – dijo divertido

Le di los enormes libros de historia, no los quiso guardar en su casillero yo tampoco así que la tire en la basura – dije ya calmándome

Sky: ¿Si escuchaste que valía como un examen final? – dijo serio mirándome

Si pero prefiero reprobar la materia antes que – no pude continuar cuando me interrumpió Sky

Sky Antes de tragarte tu orgullo – dijo serio, me conoce bastante bien mi mejor amigo, no eran las palabras que iba decir pero estaba en lo correcto

¿Y Bloom? – dije cambiando el tema seria

Sky: Esta hablando por teléfono – dijo tranquilo cambiando su expresión

Te veo mañana – dije dándole un beso en su frente mientras me daba la vuelta para irme en mi auto

Estaba por entrar a mi auto cuando me sujetaron del brazo y hicieran que volteara a ver esa persona y era Brandon quien me sujetaba del brazo.

Que quieres – dije de mala gana mirándolo

Brandon: Mira – dijo rascándose su cabeza – creo que tienes una idea de lo mucho que me molesta tenerse cerca

Aja – dije de brazos cruzados, el tipo hablaba pero la verdad sus palabras me entraban por un oído y salían por el otro yo estaba completamente perdida en el por un momento, su chaqueta de mezclilla estaba abierta dejando ver su anatomía solo protegida por una camisa blanca que para mi mala fortuna en esta se marcaba su bien definido abdomen!

Concéntrate – dijo mi voz interior para que reaccionara

Brandon: No reprobare esa materia por tus estúpidos caprichos, así que tu harás la mitad y yo la mitad – dijo serio mirándome, fue lo que logre escuchar al lograr "concéntrame" me entrego la mitad de las hojas

No no no – dije negándome – no me arriesgare a que respondas mal y la calificación será para ambos, le sacare copias y trabajaremos por separado

Brandon: ¿Qué no escuchaste? – dijo molesto – te acabo de explicar que no se puede!

Te lo estoy poniendo fácil – dije sonriendo un poco me gustaba provocarlo un poco

Brandon: ¿Qué no puedes dejar de pensar en ti por cinco minutos? – dijo con desespero mientras paso su mano rápidamente por su cabello

Si supieras en lo que pensaba – dije riendo internamente mientras volvía a hablar – entonces lo siento tendremos que trabajar juntos aunque no te guste

Brandon: Maldición – dijo frustrado mirándome

Yo tampoco reprobare por tus caprichos - dije seria, me daba lo mismo si repruebo por mi culpa, pero si es solo porque al "niño" le molesta estar cerca de mí, no da lo mismo

No lo volveré a repetir – dije suspirando - ¿tu casa o la mía?

Brandon: TRA BA JO – dijo serio repitiendo en silabas

FAL TA – dije repitiendo las silabas igual

Brandon: Yo si soy responsable – dijo dándose la vuelta

¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Sesenta? – dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto

Abrí mi coche y conduje hasta mi casa realmente Brandon es difícil para conquistar, llegue a mi casa y estacione mi auto y baje de el, abrí la puerta y las únicas voces que escuche eran las sirvientas que estaban limpiando.

Qué bueno es llegar – dije sentándome en el sofá mientras me quitaba los zapatos que tenia puesto

Radius: Hola Stella – dijo detrás de mi tranquilo

Hola – dije sin darme la vuelta prendiendo la televisión

Radius: ¿Ni un hola padre? – dijo sarcástico mientras caminaba donde tenía la vista en frente

¿Querías que te dijera algo más amoroso? – dije seria aguantando las ganas de gritarle

Radius: No se – dijo haciendo una pausa serio – tal vez porque soy tu padre y deberías decirme algo lindo en vez de cuando

Te lo diré – dije poniéndome de pie caminando hacia las escaleras – cuando ya no vayas tan seguido a tus tontas cenas de negocios

Radius: Stella ven aquí – dijo serio mientras yo seguía subiendo los escalones

Si no te importa estoy cansada – dije diciendo lo ultimo mientras me detenía en el ultimo escalón

Llegue a mi habitación no quería pelear con mi padre ahora que tiene "tiempo" quiere que le diga cosas amorosas, pero no se lo ha ganado me recosté en mi cama mientras prendía mi computadora y revise en mis redes sociales que tenía varios mensajes de mi tío Frank.

Perdón tío apenas acabo de llegar de la escuela – dije en mensaje

Frank: Lo siento cariño a veces se me olvida que tu horario es diferente al mío – dijo en mensaje mientras ponía caras tristes y divertidas

Tranquilo tío – dije poniendo caras divertidas – sabes que en cualquier momento responderé tus mensajes

Frank: Espero que así sea tesoro – dijo mostrando un corazón rojo con varias caritas tiernas – te tengo una noticia que te gustara mucho

¿Qué noticia es? – dije impaciente

Frank: He hablado con mi jefe de la empresa y acepto que me diera varios días para irte a visitar cariño – dijo mostrando una carita entusiasmada

Tío tu eres el jefe de tu empresa – dije riendo mientras rodaba mis ojos

Frank: Lo se – dijo en mensaje con caritas divertidas – me gusta a veces que tengo jefe pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué te parece la idea de irte a visitar?

Me agrada mucho la idea tío – dije feliz mientras escribía – así pasaremos tiempo juntos

Frank: Lo sé cariño dentro de unas semanas estaré allí – dijo en mensaje – también que quiero ir pronto para hablar de unos asuntos con tu padre

¿Los que me habías dicho no es así? – dije curiosa mientras mandaba el mensaje

Frank: Aparte de hermosa y lista recuerdas muy bien tesoro – dijo mostrando un corazón

Bueno tío me tengo que ir, estoy cansada y mañana tengo escuela – dije despidiéndome de mi tío

Frank: Descansa tesoro – dijo en el mensaje mientras cerraba mi red social

Otro día

Me desperté ya con mas ánimos, el dolor en mis piernas ya no era tan intenso como el de ayer así que ahora si "glamour" ven a mí, camine hasta mi ropero y tome una falda color rojo mientras una blusa negra para que combine y me haga sentirme más hermosa de que lo soy y no debe faltar mis tacones ya que ayer no los use hoy si.

Con suma seguridad caminaba por los pasillos atrayendo miradas de todos. Adoraba tanto eso.

Localice a Brandon sacaba libros de su casillero con suma tranquilidad fui caminando hasta donde está el.

Debería de ser contra la ley que use ese tipo de pantalones – dije en mis pensamientos debido a la masacre de hormonas que causaba en mi interior.

¿Qué decidiste Am? – dije susurrando en su oído por detrás haciéndolo voltear bruscamente

Brandon: Primero aléjate – dijo haciéndome aun lado de el serio - ¿Por qué me dices Am?

Am por amargado – dije mientras reía

Brandon: Mira – dijo fastidiado – ya es bastante difícil tener que soportarte, así que trata de guardarte tus estúpidas bromas- cerro de un fuerte golpe su casillero

Tratare – dije sonriente - ¿entonces? ¿Tu casa o la mía?

Brandon: Tendrá que ser en la mía – dijo de mala gana sin voltear a verme

Perfecto – dije sonriendo y entre a mi siguiente clase mi plan funcionara


	8. Chapter 8

Las clases pasaron muy rápido, como siempre Sky me ayudaba a distraerme y hacerme un poco más divertidas las horas.

Sky: ¿De verdad te llevara a su casa? – dijo curioso mirándome

Si solo para hacer la exposición – dije explicándole – el chico sigue resistiéndose a mis encantos – ambos reímos

Sky: Te lo dije – dijo sonriendo victorioso – es mejor que te rindas Stella

Mira Sky en cuanto menos te lo esperes – dije señalándolo con mi dedo en su cara- lo voy a traer tras de mi

Sky: Eso quiero ver – dijo sonriendo

Fui de las ultimas en salir. Reuní pacientemente todas mis cosas la verdad no tenía prisa alguna, además con suerte y haría enojar a Brandon.

Deje la mayoría de mis libros en mi casillero afortunadamente no había tanta tarea solo unos cuantos problemas de matemáticas y algunos resúmenes. Caminaba por hacia la salida del edificio y no lograba ver a Brandon mas te vale que no te hayas ido Brandon pensé mientras lo buscaba en el campus.

Brandon: Tú no te preocupes que tenemos todo el día – dijo con su sarcástica voz en mi oído

Te estaba buscando – dije sonriente

Brandon: Si como sea – dijo rondando sus ojos y comenzando a caminar- sígueme

Me indio mientras subía a su motocicleta color negro Dios mío! Lo que tiene de amargado lo tiene de sexy! Pensé mientras lo veía. Sacudí levemente mi cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos.

S.. si – dije un poco nerviosa y camine hacia mi auto, lance mi bolsa en el asiento trasero

No fue muy largo el trayecto, solo tenía algo de dificultad al tratar de seguir la alta velocidad de Brandon de pronto Brandon se subió a la acera, estacionando su motocicleta ahí aunque no parecía una casa seguramente sería su trabajo. Me estacione y baje no muy segura.

Brandon: Espérame – dijo serio antes de entrar a una enorme tienda de música

De todas maneras entrare – dije sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del lugar

X: Brandon! – dijo un rubio detrás del mostrador mientras Brandon lo saludaba al mismo tiempo que estrechaban fuertemente sus manos – Wow ¿ y tú eres?

Brandon: Nadie no es nadie – dijo serio mientras lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo regreso al mostrador – concéntrate en tu trabajo

X: Brandon! Qué bueno que viniste – dijo una castaña que bajaba las escaleras con ambas manos ocupadas por dos cajas – llamo jake

Su mirada se quedo fija en mi estaba analizándome de pies a cabeza. Su cabello castaño con risos levemente desordenado, jeans desgastados, converse viejos y maltratados. No me extrañaría que fuera la novia de Brandon.

Brandon: ¿Qué dijo Jake? – dijo desesperado

X: Que no podría pasar por Alisa ni por el pequeño – dijo dejando las cajas en el piso

Brandon: ¿Pero porque? – dijo aun más desesperado

X: Su auto – dijo haciendo una seña con sus manos como de explosión y junto el rubio rieron

Brandon: No puede ser – dijo mirando el reloj en su mano – me va a matar- dijo caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta – espérame aquí

X: Si aquí espéralo – dijo sonriendo el rubio cuyo nombre no sabía mientras era aniquilado por la mirada de la castaña

Brandon pero – dije hablando cuando el regreso

Brandon: No – dijo tomando su cabello en las manos – no puedo ir en la motocicleta por ella, dame tu auto

X: Aquí tienes – dijo sonriente sacando una patineta

Brandon: Justin – dijo molesto fulminándolo con la mirada

Según lo que entendí la castaña no era su novia y la tal "Alisa" era muy importante asique seguramente que ella si sería la … novia

Justin: Lo siento Brandon en esto vine – dijo sonriéndole

Brandon: ¿Jenny? – dijo mirando a la chica

Jenny: Camine – dijo sonriente mientras subía sus hombros

Brandon: ¿Pero qué? Siempre está lleno el estacionamiento por sus autos!- dijo alterado mirándolos, mientras yo me limite a agitar las llaves de mi lujoso auto

Se dio la media vuelta para verme y le sonreí a corto nuestra distancia con aproximadamente cinco pasos.

Brandon: Nunca te pediría algo a ti – dijo susurrando a mi oído para después de salir de la tienda. Le gustaba sufrir ¿no? Salí detrás de el, después de escuchar un "nos vemos" del tal Justin.

Sabes – dije por la espalda gracias a al altura de los zapatos alcanzaba con precisión su oído – hieres mis sentimientos

Brandon: ¿Enserio? – dijo levantando una de sus cejas

Acortaba lentamente la distancia entre ambos mientras dejaba mis llaves en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta.

¿Quién será la tal Alisa? ¿Su novia? Esto se pondrá bueno


	9. Chapter 9

No – dije soltando una risa, di la media vuelta y camine hacia mi auto solo que esta vez subí al lado del copiloto.

Al parecer si aceptaste mi ayuda – dije sonriente cuando Brandon subió al auto

Brandon: No, solo subí y tome tu auto – dijo serio aclarando lo sucedido

¿Entonces viene siendo un robo? – dije preguntando mientras miraba su perfecto perfil

Brandon: Exacto – dijo afirmando mientras encendía mi auto

¿Y quién es Alisa? – dije soltando todo de una vez

Brandon: No te importa – dijo de mala gana

Claro que me importa – dije volteando a verlo sería – me interesa saber por quien, llegaste al grado de pedirme ayuda

Brandon: A ver – dijo fastidiado – no te pedí ayuda serias la última persona a la que le pediría ayuda – dijo con la vista en la carretera

Una pregunta – dije divertida - ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia a mi?

La verdad me intrigaba ya que nunca en mi vida algún chico me había rechazado o tratando tan mal como él lo hacía.

No me hizo caso y se estaciono en un enorme parque, había muchos autos alrededor, la verdad no reconocía donde estábamos.

Brandon: Detesto a las personas como tu – dijo serio mirándome – falsas y engreídas que piensas que solo por ser "lindas" pueden hacer lo que se les pegue la gana – mientras apagaba el auto

¿Así que piensas que soy linda? – dije tranquila mirándolo

Brandon: ¿Lo ves? – dijo serio – no puedes ser mas hueca porque no te da tiempo de arreglarte

Dijo lo último y saco las llaves de mi auto y se las guardo en su bolsillo mientras salía del auto.

¡Es que es un estúpido! – dije al aire molesta – este tipo realmente piensa que soy más tonta que nada

Solo de una cosa estoy segura se va arrepentir. Espere en el auto cerca de cinco minutos hasta que por fin logre verlo caminar hacia al auto, cruzaba la calle para después de atravesar el parque.

Pero lo que me llamaba la atención era la que seguramente seria "Alisa".

¿Es su hermana? Si seguro que es su hermana – dije en mis pensamientos ya que tenía un pequeño debate en mi mente al ver al "rudísimo" Brandon con una pequeña de unos 5 años aproximadamente. Pero de algo estoy segura es hermosa, sus finas facciones, cabello castaño oscuro como su hermano y lacio - ¿o su hija?

Digamos que entre un poco de pánico se apodero de mi, tal vez es casado, con esposa, hijos ¿pero de cuántos años tiene? Tal vez es por eso que se resiste a mí! Cada vez que se acercaban mas y mi rostro de ¿estupefacción? Era algo de imposible de ocultar. Es de que es tan parecida a el, respire profundamente y me gire en el asiento para ver hacia enfrente pero se me vino a la mente otra cosa. ¿Y el pequeño? ¿Tendrá otro niño?

Escuche que se abría la puerta de atrás y Brandon sentó a la niña detrás del asiento del piloto, la niña no paraba de hablar con su aguda voz entre cortada podría entender que hablaba sobre sus tenis. Brandon abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y subió al auto en el lado del piloto.

Alisa no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que volteo y me sorprendió observándola.

Alisa: Hola – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa - ¿Brandon? – llamo a su hermano

¿Hermano? ¿Padre? Tenía esas cosas en mi mente, estaba asustada a lo que ella iba a decir.

Alisa: ¿Ella es tu novia? – dijo preguntando con una risita cubriendo su boca

¿Yo? – dije riendo, pero ¡No es su hija! Dije en mi interior mientras miraba a Brandon mientras que el solo rodo sus ojos – claro que no soy su compañera un gusto soy Stella

Alisa: Soy Alisa – dijo sonriéndome la pequeña

No tenía una idea de lo aliviada que me sentía al saber que era solo una pequeña, así no tendría que deshacerme de nadie.

¿Brandon es tu hermano? – dije preguntándole a la pequeña, ya que si le preguntaba a él me diría "que te importa"- oye ¿Quién te hizo esas coletas tan lindas?

En un rápido movimiento Brandon volteo bruscamente hacia mí y me fulmino con la mirada ¿pero que había dicho?

Alisa: Jenny me las hizo – dijo tranquila sonriéndome – Brandon me las hace horribles

La pequeña solamente soltó una risa, es imposible que esa dulzura fuera familiar de el amargado de Brandon.

Brandon: Bueno basta de preguntas – dijo seriamente mientras me miraba

Me gire nuevamente en el asiento y voltee mi mirada hacia la derecha.

Íbamos en silencio, yo sin entender porque Brandon no me dejaba hablar con Alisa. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el auto se detuvo estábamos enfrente de un colegio Brandon hizo sonar el claxon del auto dos veces y al igual que Brandon y Alisa un castaño claro se acerco al auto.

Como no conocía el auto dudo un poco, hasta que Brandon bajo el vidrio del auto.

X: ¿Y este auto? ¿Y quién es ella? – dijo confundido el niño al cual le calculaba unos 8 años o 9 años de edad

Alisa: Ella es Stella y es la novia de Brandon – dijo informándole al niño y los dos comenzaron a reír, no pude evitarlo y solté una risa

Brandon: No es mi novia – dijo con fastidio volteando a ver su hermana menor mientras que ella le sacaba la lengua mientras reía

Soy Stella – dije sonriendo al niño – pero no soy la novia de Brandon – me dirigí al niño cuyo nombre desconocía

X: Soy Marco soy hermano de Brandon y de Alisa – dijo igual que hermana con una preciosa sonrisa

Es que en realidad era imposible creer que estos tres tengan algún parentesco.

Me gire nuevamente antes de ser regañada por Brandon.

Brandon y yo íbamos en silencio solo se escuchaban las voces de los niños y sus risas, según lo que entendía "Jenny" era la castaña que había visto en la tienda de música.

Llegamos a la que seguramente sería su casa, era realmente es realmente hermosa, blanca, enormes ventanas, inmenso jardín sin duda una mansión muy linda. Brandon se estaciono y todos bajamos del auto, caminamos en silencio detrás de Brandon hasta la puerta mientras esperábamos a que Brandon abriera note que la pequeña me observaba.

Alisa: Es muy lindo tu vestido – dijo tocando mi vestido

¿De verdad lo crees? – dije preguntándole, ahora estaba muerta de la ternura mientras ella asentía con la cabeza – sabes este es uno de mis favoritos

Alisa: Eres muy linda te pareces a una de mis muñecas – dijo riendo

Brandon: Hasta en lo plástica y hueca – dijo en susurro al momento de abrir la puerta

Entre no sin antes de matarlo con la simple mirada. Lo que tenia de lindo lo tenia de bocón, entre y la casa parecía aun mas grande por dentro que por fuera, la verdad no me extrañaría que al igual que Alisa y Marco sus padres serian un mismísimo dulce de leche lo que me seguiría extrañando sin alguna duda seria Brandon y su notoria amargura.

Brandon: Alisa, Marco – dijo llamándolos ya que corrían por la escalera – quiero que hagan la tarea ahora mismo

Indico seriamente, no el grosero tono que usa conmigo obviamente.

Brandon: Estaré aquí abajo por si necesitan ayuda – dijo serio mirando a sus hermanos

A pesar de su ruda forma de hablar, me mataba de ternura. Ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza y subieron las escaleras, Alisa agitaba su mano con una enorme sonrisa como diciéndome adiós le devolví el gesto me gire hacia Brandon y le sonreí.

Parece que a tu hermana le agrado a pesar de plástica y hueca – dije soltando una risa

Brandon: Solo porque le recuerdas a sus muñecas no te emociones – dijo caminando hacia lo que supuse seria la sala

Camine detrás de el hasta que llegamos a la sala dejo su mochila en uno de los enormes sillones negros de piel, me senté y puse mi bolsa en mis piernas saco los libros enormes que me había dado la profesora y lo dejo caer en la mesa de cristal del centro de la sala.

Brandon: Ya vuelvo – dijo serio dándome la vuelta para caminar no se a donde

Me acerque a la mesa y saque mi bolsa una libreta para anotar lo más importante mientras escribía lo importante de mi libreta, no era tan difícil esto para mi es fácil ya que se sobre la segunda guerra mundial y mas sobre Inglaterra ya que mi tío Frank me daba clases de historia.

Brandon paso por el umbral de la puerta en su brazo derecho cargaba un par de libros algo delgados y con la mano derecha tomaba un ¿cigarrillo? Llevo este a su boca y succiono de este.

Brandon: Ten – dijo entregándome los libros para después exhalar el humo

Vives con dos pequeños – dije incrédula mirándolo poniéndome de pie y camine hacia el - ¿y fumas dentro de la casa?

Brandon: No es algo que te incumba – dijo volviendo a llevar a su boca el adictivo cigarrillo para después lanzarme el humo en la cara

Brandon si tu eres un amargado y quieres acortar tu vida con eso – dije seriamente mientras le arrebata el cigarrillo de las manos – no te lleves entre las patas a tus hermanos

Apague el cigarrillo en la suela de mi zapato.

Brandon: Devuélvemelo – dijo molesto mirándome

Claro – dije sonriendo mientras con un simple tirón lo partí a la mitad y lo pulse en la palma de la mano

Cerró con enojo su mano y volteo a verme asesinamente.

Brandon: ¿Por qué no desapareces de mi vida? – dijo molesto dando un paso hacia mí para pronunciar con furia

¿Seguro que – dije dando un paso hacia el reduciendo nuestra distancia a cero – quieres que desaparezca?

Nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban debido a nuestra cercanía y nuestras miradas estaban tensamente conectadas. Nuevamente yo tuve la iniciativa y al contrario de la última vez Brandon no tardo en responder mi beso, pase mis manos por su cintura dejándolas en su espalda para así atraerlo aun más en mí.

Su lengua sin pudor alguno entro en mi boca, era un beso muy distinto a lo que hemos tenido anteriormente. Me besaba de una forma tan intensa, que simplemente me atontaba sus manos masajeaban mi cintura cuando una pequeña risa hizo que nos separábamos bruscamente.

Alisa: ¡Si son novios! – dijo sonriente la pequeña tapando su boca con sus pequeñas manos tratando de retener su risa

Voltee apenada a ver a Brandon quien estaba rojo, no se por la pena o por el coraje, siendo sincera me asustaba un poco.


	10. Chapter 10

No preciosa – dije caminando hacia ella antes de que Brandon me fulmine con su mirada

Me acerque a ella y me puse en cuclillas para estar en su altura.

Alisa: A que si – dijo sonriente – los novios hacen eso

No pude evitarlo y reír con ella era dulce por cómo se comporta tímidamente.

Brandon: No sirves para nada – dijo en susurro mientras tomaba a Alisa en brazos para después caminar hacia las escaleras

Tal vez esto no iba a funcionar, lo único que estaba logrando era hacerlo detestarme más. Pero tampoco podía perder la a puesta había un difícil debate en mi interior hasta que finalmente llegue a una conclusión.

Seguiría intentando conquistar a Brandon pero no en su casa no quiero causarle problemas son su familia. Me di media vuelta y tome mi bolso junto con la mitad de los libros para la exposición.

Brandon: ¿Tan pronto te vas? – dijo detrás de mí cuando estaba por salir de la casa

Creo que es mejor que terminemos el trabajo por separado – dije seria ahora a mi me tocaba ser la victima

Brandon: ¿Qué? ¿Te cansaste de fastidiarme? – dijo incrédulo

¿Yo? ¿Cansarme de fastidiarte? – dije incrédula – mira quién habla, el que se la pasa ofendiéndome y diciéndome "hueca"

Brandon: Solo digo la verdad – dijo engreído

¿Es lo que realmente piensas? – dije sonriendo mientras comencé a acercarme nuevamente a el

Sus nervios se notaban a kilómetros debido a mi cercanía, mi nariz rozaba la suya y su respiración cada vez se aceleraba, capture delicadamente su labio inferior pero no lo bese solo delinee a este con la punta de la lengua.

Porque mira como te pone esta "hueca" – dije soltando una carcajada al notar su estado en el cual tenia

Me gire hacia la puerta pero justo cuando gire la perilla Brandon me tomo fuertemente de la cintura girándome nuevamente sobre mis talones. Puso rápido ambas manos en mi cuello atrayéndome bruscamente a sus labios.

Su forma tan intensa y pasional de besar me hacía sentir lo que Scott jamás logro con solo un beso Brandon hacia una revolución en mi interior. Pero aquí las cosas se hacen como yo quiero, lo empuje lo más fuerte que pude alejándolo de mi fingiendo estar molesta, la mitad de los libros estaban tirados cuando lo empuje.

¿Qué te ocurre? – dije indignada

Brandon: ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? – dijo molesto gritándome mientras veía lis libros tirados

Como te atreves a besarme – dije furiosa

Brandon: Ah ¿entonces solo tú puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana? – dijo acercándose a mi

Así es – dije golpeándolo suavemente su mejilla dos veces y abrí la puerta – te veo mañana

Salí corriendo hacia mi auto y acelere una vez dentro de el, llegue a mi casa minutos después. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y subí hacia mi habitación.

Bien – dije recostándome en mi cama – ya es un progreso que él me haya besado – no pude evitar sonreír estúpidamente al recordar sus labios sobre los míos.

Nuevamente desperté por mi alarma pero hoy amanecí con más ganas de ir a la escuela ¿será por ver a Brandon? No lo se que me pasa pero solamente estoy alucinando, me puse de pie y camine hacia el baño para darme una ducha rápida para que no se me haga tarde, tarde 30 minutos en darme una ducha fue pequeña mi ducha normalmente tardo más de 1 hora en darme una ducha , con una toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo busque en mi armario que me pondría y fue fácil encontré un vestido color rojo de tirantes y un poco arriba de mis rodillas, tenía en la cintura un ligero brillo que lo hacía hermoso, tengo puesto unos tacones al color del vestido que no debe faltar en mi por supuesto, mi cabello está amarrado en una cola de caballo y mi labial rojo en mis labios.

Baje hacia la cocina y las sirvientas ya tenían mi desayuno sobre la mesa, pude ver que mi padre no estaba en la cocina ni en su habitación supongo que se fue de nuevo temprano a la empresa como siempre, demonios mama me haces falta.

Bien me voy – dije terminando mi desayuno mientras me ponía de pie

Subí a mi auto, como todas las mañanas para dirigirme a la escuela.

Brandon: Sabes no hay nada más que considere más estúpido que venir aquí en vestido y tacones – dijo caminando rápidamente por los pasillos

¿Estúpido? – dije riendo no sé porque consideras "estúpido" que me preocupe por verme linda - dejo de caminar riendo, pero yo seguí caminando como si nada

Brandon: Por favor – dijo en tono de burla – tú no te preocupas por "verte linda" – hizo unas comillas con sus dedos – tú te preocupas por ser mejor que los demás

Podía que tu viera algo en cierto lo que hablaba.

Brandon: Solo es superficialidad – dijo mirándome con asco – todas son iguales tu, Mitzi las dos de sus clones hasta con el imbécil de Scott

Sabes a mí lo que me parece estúpido – dije riendo mientras me volteaba a verlo, pero solo elevo los hombros como diciendo "no me importa" –aunque no te interese te lo diré, a mi parece estúpido las personas que "adoptan" un estilo queriendo aparentar algo que no son

Brandon: ¿Qué es lo que me estas queriendo decir? – dijo deteniéndose serio en seco

¿Yo? – dije burlándome y me detuve para verlo – yo no te estoy diciendo nada pero si el saco te queda

Continúe con mi caminar hasta entrar al salón, me senté en mi lugar de siempre y en cuestión de segundos tenia a Sky detrás de mí.

Sky: ¿Y? – dijo curioso

¿Y qué? – dije confundida volteándolo a ver

Brandon: Comienzan rumores acerca de ti y de Brandon – dijo mirándome tranquilo

Hay Sky estas peor que una chica – dije riendo

Sky: Hey – dijo alargando – yo no he escuchado, Bloom me conto que Mitzi hablaba con los clones sobre ustedes

Pues no – dije tranquila – esto creo que será más difícil de lo que planee – confesé. En el rostro de Sky se formo una victoriosa sonrisa al instante – pero eso no quiere decir que perderé la apuesta

Agregue haciéndolo quitar esa altanera mueca de su rostro.

Brandon: ¿Terminaremos el trabajo o saldrás corriendo como ayer? – dijo serio mientras yo terminaba de guardar mis libros en mi casillero

¿No era que no querías nada conmigo? – dije levantando una ceja confundida, ya que ayer no me quería ni cinco centímetros cerca de el

Brandon: Eso aun sigue vigente – dijo serio – no me interesa en lo absoluto tenerte cerca pero es mucho para la exposición

Hay que lindo – dije con voz tierna y acaricie su mejilla –me estás diciendo que me necesitas

Brandon: ¡No claro que no! – dijo casi en grito - ¡yo nunca dije eso!

Sky: ¡Stella! Stella! – dijo gritando mi nombre mientras venia corriendo hacia donde estábamos Brandon y yo

Llego y me tomo rápidamente de la muñeca para alejarnos un poco.

Sky: Dame tu auto – dijo suplicándome

Oh si claro – dije sarcásticamente – no te preocupes por mí, yo tengo un árbol de autos en el patio de mi casa junto al árbol de dinero

Sky: Solo será por hoy – dijo rodando los ojos mientras paso con desespero su mano por su cabello – te lo regreso mañana

¿Pero porque no traes el tuyo? – dije confundida mirándolo

Sky: Mi hermano lo necesitaba porque el suyo no andaba bien – dijo preocupado

Pero – no pude terminar cuando él me interrumpió

Sky: Basta de peros – dijo desesperado – tengo una importante cena con Bloom y no puedo pasar por ella en taxi

¿Importante cena? – dije riendo mientras el miraba suplica mente – espera

Voltee hacia donde aún seguía Brandon con cara de háblame y te rompo la cara de un golpe.

Brando – dije tranquila mirándolo - ¿en qué vienes?

Brandon: En mi auto – dijo sin entenderme

Tienes suerte – dije riendo mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolsa y se las entregue

Sky: Gracias – dijo emocionado mientras me daba muchos besos en mi mejilla y salir corriendo nuevamente

Sky se llevo mi auto – dije caminando hacia el tranquila - ¿me llevas?

Brandon: Np queda de otra – dijo de mala gana y comenzó a caminar. Cerré mi casillero y camine detrás de el hasta que lo alcance.

Bloom: Stella – dijo su voz detrás de nosotros, le di una dura sonrisa sin dejar de caminar como había hecho ella - ¿has visto a Sky?

Estacionamiento – dije sin ponerle mucha atención

Brandon: Así que no tienes amigas – dijo serio mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento hacia su auto

No las necesito – dije segura

Brandon: Según lo que veo Sky es el único que tiene acceso a ti ¿cierto? – dijo curioso sin quitar la mirada enfrente

Si – dije sonriendo ¿y desde cuando te interesa saber de mi?

Brandon: Simple curiosidad, la forma en que la trataste a esa chica confirma que eres la persona más engreída que conozco – dijo tranquilo

Mira que coincidencia tu eres la persona más engreída que conozco – dije riendo pero me arrepentí –no Mitzi lo es tu eres el mas antipático y amargado que conozco

Sonreí hipócritamente mientras el miraba de mala gana.

¿Por qué no me dejaste platicar con tus hermanos? – dije curiosa cuando íbamos en el auto

Brandon: No me interesa que se relacionen contigo – dijo fríamente – así que no te les acerques mucho

Dijo eso mientras comenzaba a estacionarse, entramos a la casa y todo parecía tranquilo hasta que de pronto un castaño bajo corriendo las escaleras, traía a la pequeña Alisa en su espalda y estos eran perseguidos por Marco.

Brandon: Jake te he dicho que no corras en las escaleras y menos si traes a Alisa – dijo serio acercándose a el para tomar a la pequeña en sus brazos

Alisa: ¡Mira Brandon! – dijo emocionada mientras le mostraba un papel con una princesa uno de los lados

Brandon: Gracias Jake – dijo regañando al chico

Jake: No es nada – dijo sonriendo antes de salir por la puerta

Alisa: ¡Mira! – dijo sonriéndole - ¿puedo ir? ¿me dejas ir? ¡Por favor!

Decía con una voz que si estuviera dirigiéndose a mí, hubiera sido imposible decirle que no.

Brandon: A ver ¿Qué es? – dijo bajándola y tomo el papel para leerlo

Me mataba la curiosidad que causaba tanta emoción en la pequeña. Me acerque y por encima del hombro de Brandon leí el papel rosa que tenía en sus manos, era una invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

¡Hay que lindo! – dije emocionada - ¿Qué lindo vestido usaras? – le pregunte sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Brandon

Brandon: Hey hey hey – dijo tranquilizándonos a ambas, ya que Alisa saltaba de la emoción – aun no he dicho que si

Lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué el autorizaba o denegaba la salida de una pequeña? ¿y sus padres?

Alisa: Por favor Brandon – dijo con sus hermosos ojos color café claros

Oh vamos Brandon déjala – dije sonriéndole y Marco solo se limitaba a reír – ayúdanos Marco

Marco: ¿Me darás pastel? – dijo peguntando el pequeño a su hermana

Alisa: Si – dijo sonriendo asintiendo su cabeza

Marco: Déjala ir hermano – dijo tranquilo mirando a su hermano mayor

Después de nuestros insistentes "déjala ir" y miradas de cachorros abandonados Brandon accedió a que la pequeña fuera a su primera fiesta sola.

¿Y qué te pondrás? – dije sonriendo a la niña y Brandon rodo los ojos

Brandon: Tiene seis años Stella no es superficial como tu – dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala

No importa que tenga seis años es una niña y a todas les gusta verse lindas – dije sonriendo nuevamente a la pequeña

Alisa: Yo no tengo vestidos lindos como los tuyos – dijo mientras tocaba mi vestido, voltee indignada con Brandon

¿No tienes vestidos? – dije preguntando indignada para asegurarme de haber escuchado bien y la pequeña asintió su cabeza

Brandon: Si tienes Alisa – dijo serio mirándola – hace poco vi tu armario

Alisa: No me quedan mas – dijo elevando sus hombros

¿No tienes vestidos? – dije susurrándole – trae tus zapatos

Alisa: ¿Para qué? – dijo confundida mirándome

Iremos de compras – dije sonriendo y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su tierno rostro

Brandon: Hey hey hey – dijo poniéndose de pie

Solo chicas – dije señalándolo con mi dedo – y no me importa que no quieras- Alisa subió corriendo las escaleras – es una niña Brandon y no tiene vestidos

Brandon: Si los tiene – dijo serio – solo que no sabía que le gustaran tanto

¿Si sabias que tienes una HER MA NA? – dije separando en silabas - ¿si notas el cambio en la última silaba? HER MA NA no hermano es HER MA NA

Brandon: Si, si ya entendí – dijo fastidiado

Es que es increíble esto Brandon – dije indignada mientras Marco reía camino escaleras arriba

Brandon: No necesito que la lleves, yo la llevare es mi HER MA NA, mi responsabilidad – dijo separando las silabas

No era su responsabilidad suya, era de sus padres los cuales hasta ahora no he conocido.

¿Qué? – dije riendo - ¿para qué Alisa regrese con bolsas llenas de chaquetas de piel y botas negras? No lo creo

Brandon: Creí que había sido claro, no te quiero en mi vida y mucho menos en la de ellos – dijo molesto mirándome

Demasiado tarde – dije caminando hacia las escaleras ya que Alisa bajaba de estas

Estaba dispuesta de cambiar ese short de mezclilla y blusa celeste por un hermoso vestido.

¿Lista? –dije preguntándole sonriente

Alisa: ¡Si!- dijo emocionada

Abrí mi bolsa para buscar mis llaves pero recordé que Sky se había quedado con mi auto voltee a ver a Brandon quien me miraba divertido ya que sabía que no traía mi auto.

Dame tus llaves – dije seria acercándome a el

Brandon: ¿Estás loca? – dijo riéndose de mi

No – dije sonriendo hipócritamente – dame las llaves

Brandon: No te daré nada – dijo cruzándose de brazos – o yo las llevo o no van

Alisa – dije con voz tierna hacia su hermana – me esperas en el auto ¿si?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza para después salir por la puerta hacia el auto de su hermano.

¿Seguro que no me las darás? – dije levantando una ceja mientras me acercaba lentamente a el

Brandon: ¿Qué no me escuchaste? – dijo de mala gana

Si te escuche – dije firme – pero sé que cambiaras de opinión

Brandon: Tú no sabes nada – no pudo terminar la oración ya que lo tome de la nuca, atrayéndolo firmemente hacia mis labios, sus labios comenzaron a mezclarse con los míos pero en cuestión de segundos corrió su rostro del mío.

Brandon: ¿Qué? – dijo riendo amargadamente - ¿crees que con un beso lograras lo que quieres?

No lo se – dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a su cuello – dime tu

Le daba pequeños besos sobre los lunares esparcidos en esa zona de su piel.

Brandon: Eres patética – dijo riendo – sabes – no lo deje terminar cuando ya había sacado las llaves de su bolsillo.

Se quedo estático mientras yo me alejaba de el prácticamente corriendo.

Brandon: ¿Co .. Como hiciste eso? – dijo sorprendido mientras intentaba llegar a la puerta pero me había tomado del brazo obstruyendo mi huida

Soy más lista de lo que crees – dije sonriendo mientras le di un beso fugaz en sus labios haciéndolo confundir, me libere de su agarre y Salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis tacones permitían.

Presione el botón que quitaba el seguro y la alarma para que pudiéramos subir al auto.

Alisa: ¿A dónde iremos? – dijo curiosa mirándome

Iremos al centro comercial – dije sonriendo sin quitar la vista del camino – a buscar el vestido más lindo

El trayecto al centro comercial fue divertido Alisa me preguntaba cosas como cual era mi color favorito, animal preferido. Al contrario de su hermano mayor a ella si le interesaba conocerme.

Entramos tienda por tienda, y no había tienda en la que no saliéramos con bolsas, al que igual que no había tienda por la que no deslizara mi tarjeta. Nos sentamos en una banca para descansar, más bien yo ya que traía todas las bolsas.

Alisa: Stella solo veníamos por un vestido – dijo riendo

Creo que me emocione un poco – dije riendo igual que ella

¿Te gustaron? – dije curiosa cuando ya íbamos de regreso a su casa

Alisa: Mucho – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – a mi mami le gustaban con florecitas

¿Le gustaban? – dije sorprendida por eso

Alisa: Brandon dice que está en el cielo – dijo tranquila mirando la ventana

De inmediato un nudo se me hizo en la garganta.

Alisa: Con mi papi cuidándonos – dijo sonriendo – le gustaran mucho los vestidos que me compraste

Volteo a verme y yo hacia todo lo posible por contener mis lágrimas.

Claro que si hermosa – dije aguantando mis lágrimas


	11. Chapter 11

Dios tenía un horrible nudo en la garganta. Eso explica por parte la dura forma de ser de Brandon. Trabajar, estudiar y además hacerse cargo de sus pequeños hermanos.

A pesar del que el comentario de Alisa me había dejado en shock el regreso fue divertido con sus inocentes preguntas sobre su hermano y yo. Bajamos del auto y de cerca de veinte bolsas que había en la cajuela del auto de Brandon la mitad o más de la mitad eran de Alisa.

Ella tomo algunas y yo tome el resto y una bolsa de las mías con una "compra especial" caminamos hacia la puerta de la casa de Brandon llegamos a la puerta y tocamos el típico timbre de las tres campanas y fue Brandon quien nos abrió.

Brandon: Son las 3:20 de la tarde – dijo mirándonos serio

¿Las 3? – dije preguntando sorprendida, nos habíamos demorado solo tres horas comprando- corre Alisa la fiesta es a las 4

Le dije acelerada recordando la hora marcada con las letras rosas en la invitación. Ambas corrimos las escaleras arriba ignorando por completo a Brandon, seguí a la pequeña que seguramente sería su habitación de un color rosa su dormitorio era decorado por muebles blancos, con una cama de color rosa pálido, digno de una princesa. Con un delgado velo que la cubría cayendo desde el techo, sin suda hermosa.

Que linda habitación que tienes – dije sonriendo mientras corría el velo que cubría la cama para poner todas las bolsas en esta.

Ella solo soltó una pequeña risa al ver a la pequeña me dio tanta ternura, me recuerda a mi madre cuando reía de esa manera cuando era pequeña.

Bueno anda a ducharte – dije sonriendo y ella nada más asintió su cabeza y se fue a dar una ducha

Comencé a guardar toda su ropa nueva, efectivamente si tenía vestidos pero se notaba a simple vista que no le quedaban más.

Guarde todos dejando un vestido rosa con florecitas blancas tal y como Alisa y a su madre les gustaban, además de unas sandalias blancas. Salí de la habitación para que se vistiera, una vez lista me llamo y se veía preciosa.

Ven para peinarte – dije y comencé a acomodar su cabello algo parecido al de su hermano mayor - ¿lista?

Le pregunte y con una enorme sonrisa asintió con la cabeza, estábamos por salir cuando recordé algo importante que había comprado.

¡Espera! – dije señalando mi bolsa con la "compra especial" y Alisa comenzó a reír

Me senté en la cama y me quite mis tacones era sorprendente pero si abrí la bolsa y saque un par de botas negras de la caja que estaba en la bolsa.

Alisa: Seguro que le gustaran – dijo riéndose – pero tu las odias

Estas en lo cierto – dije riendo igual con ella, estaba en lo cierto no las odiaba, las detestaba –pero son cómodas

Bajamos las escaleras en pequeños saltos y a la mitad de la escalera logre ver a Brandon abajo viéndonos.

Acá te hago entrega de tu princesa – dije sonriendo y la pequeña estallo en risas, yo miraba a Brandon expectante esperando que le dijera algo mínimo como un "qué bonita" pero el amargado de su hermano solo la alzo en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Cambie mi mirada "expectante" por una fulminante sin que se diera cuenta Alisa articule sin sonido "dile algo" y por fin me obedeció.

Brandon: Te vez hermosa – dijo medio sonriendo de lado y Alisa rodeo su cuello con sus brazos – ve y llama a Marco para irte a dejarte

Le dijo bajándola y esta volvió a subir las escaleras para llamar a su hermano.

Brandon: Te veo más – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, estaba buscando mis tacones pero estos no estaban más - ¿y eso?

Vi como se empezó a reír de mi, di un paso hacia aras para subir al primer escalón y estar más a su altura.

Buen ya que siempre me criticas y me dices que soy una "hueca" por mi forma de vestir – dije tranquila mientras seguía riéndose – tal vez con esto ya no digas que soy más "estúpida" porque ambos sabemos que tu sabes que no lo soy

Brandon: No logro entender porque tienes tanto interés en agradarme – dijo acercándose un paso hacia a mi mientras me miraba fijamente - ¿me lo puedes explicar? ¿me puedes decir porque tienes tanto interés hacia mí?

Puede ser porque quiero que seamos amigos – dije pasando mis manos por su cuello – o puede ser que me gustes- era más que obvio que no le diría "por una apuesta" que hice con Sky

Brandon: ¿Yo? – dijo nuevamente a reír - ¿gustarte? Por favor a ti te gustan los engreídos esos, con dinero, popularidad y autos deportivos

Tú me criticas mucho sin siquiera conocerme – dije acariciando su cabello

Brandon: No necesito conocerte más para saber cómo eres – dijo seguro

Ya te lo dije Brandon – dije segura acercándome a sus labios – voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras- susurre sobre sus labios los cuales entre abrió esperando que lo besara

Pero al contrario lo solté y de un brinco baje el escalón sacándole la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta en segundos Alisa y Marco bajaban las escaleras.

Marco: Brandon – dijo tranquilo mirando a su hermano - ¿puedo ir a la casa de Esteban? (un amigo suyo de marco)

Genial – dije en mis pensamientos, tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos

Brandon: Esta bien pero pasare por ti a la misma hora que por Alisa – dijo serio y Marco sonrió

Marco: Lindas botas Stella – dijo riendo

Lo ves – dije alargando a Brandon – tu eres el único que no las aprecia

Brandon: Si claro – dijo sarcásticamente – bien sabes que te estás muriendo por ponerte tus zapatos y tirar esas a la basura

Tenía razón pero no le daría el gusto, salimos de la casa de Brandon y de sus hermanos y nos subimos a su auto en el transcurso para llegar a la fiesta nos detuvimos en una tienda de juguetes para comprar un regalo, dejamos a Alisa en la fiesta de cumpleaños y a Marco en casa de su amigo. La fiesta terminaba a las 8 de la noche, asique tendríamos casi tres hora solos.

Después de un rato llegamos nuevamente a la casa de Brandon y nos pusimos a hacer el trabajo.

Brandon: ¿Cuánto fue lo de Alisa? – dijo preguntando sacando de su billetera de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón

No fue nada – dije tranquila poniendo la vista en los libros – fue un regalo que yo le hice a Alisa

Y era cierto además yo creo que Brandon se infartaría con la cuenta, cualquier persona lo haría excepto mi padre que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que revisar en que uso mi tarjeta.

Brandon: Claro que no – dijo serio – te lo pagare ¿Cuánto fue?

Ya te lo dije – dije tranquila mirándolo

Brandon: Si estas tratando de quedar bien, no lo vas a lograr comprando a mi hermana – dijo serio señalándome con su dedo índice

Es de mala educación señalar a las personas – dije bajando su mano mientras reía – y no estoy tratando de quedar bien y mucho menos tratando de comprar a tu hermana además ¿Por qué me interesaría quedar bien contigo? ¿Quién te crees?

Brandon: ¿Lo ves?- dijo serio dando un paso hacia mi – primero me besas, te beso, te ofendes, dices que solo tu puedes jugar conmigo y luego te gusto y ahora no soy nadie importante

Su mirada era tan intimidante "estúpida pared" como te atreves a evitarme el paso, ya no podía retroceder mas.

Brandon: Ves porque te considero una hueca, egocéntrica, que solo piensa en lo que quiere y le conviene que – no lo deje seguir con mis defectos y como otras veces lo tome del cuello y lo atraje a mí.

Solo que ahora yo marcaba el ritmo evitando que notara mi inseguridad ya que no estaba muy confiada de que me siguiera. Pero al parecer me equivoque, apego su cuerpo al mío tanto que ni la mas mínima corriente de aire era capaz de pasar entre nosotros, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura sosteniéndome con firmeza.

Su lengua pasaba por dentro de mi boca, sus hermosos labios se movían junto con los míos. El abastecimiento de oxigeno en mis pulmones comenzaba a disminuir me separe de sus labios tratando de recuperar la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole el acceso total a mi cuello, el cual con desenfreno comenzó a besar volviéndome totalmente loca.

Regreso a mis labios, rosaba, mordía, succionaba, hacia con ellos lo que le placía y por mí no había problema alguno. Una de sus manos masajeaba mi cintura mortalmente comenzó a bajar hacia mi cadera hasta llegar a mi pierna, alzo esta a la altura de su cadera en automático entendí y me sujete a su cuello, sin nunca separar nuestros labios me levanto como si pesara menos que una pluma, rápidamente forme una llave con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para evitar ser atraída hacia el piso.


	12. Chapter 12

Seguía besándome de esa manera tan intensa y única ¿pero como podía causar tanto en mi con un simple beso? Eran increíbles las sensaciones que me hacia experimentar. Una de mis manos se mantenía en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia mí dándole mayor profundidad al pasional beso, además me aseguraba de que no se alejara de mis labios, aunque dudo que este pensamiento le pasara por la mente.

Su lengua recorría cada centímetro cuadrado de mi boca, robándose por completo mí oxigeno, no podía mas, era seguir con ese beso pero prácticamente morir. Mi otra mano se encontraba en su mejilla, subí está haciendo hacia atrás el cabello que caía de su frente, corrí mi rostro unos centímetros solo para poder respirar, pero él no se detenía ¿Qué acaso pretendía matarme?.

Comenzó a bajar con sus besos por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello por instinto eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándole el acceso total a esa zona tan sensible de mi anatomía. Rosaba, mordía, besaba, simplemente hacia lo que le placía conmigo así que era hora o nunca, más bien era ahora o más adelante no podre detenerme.

Lo tome de la barbilla y lo guie nuevamente hacia mis labios y lo bese nuevamente como si no hubiera un mañana "dios este hombre no puede ser mas provocativo" dije en mis pensamientos internos, lo separe de mis labios uniendo nuestras frentes. Abrí lentamente mis ojos ya que aun estaba tratando de controlar mi sistema nervioso, sus labios estaban el doble de gruesos y de un rojo cereza me había equivocado si podía ser más provocativo. Sus hermosos ojos color café me miraban fijamente, mas no fríamente como de costumbre tal vez me arrepentiría de esto.

Y te volví a besar – dije susurrándole sobre sus labios con un tono de voz victoriosa, antes de deshacer la llave que había formado con mis piernas alrededor de el

Me bajo esquivando mi mirada, la verdad yo esperaba un "¡Lo ves! ¡ves como eres" pero nada su cara de estupefacción era indescriptible, no se, si era enojo, decepción, fastidio o tal vez una mezcla de todas. Acomode mi vestido y mi cabello antes de sacarle la vuelta.

¿Empezamos con la exposición? – dije preguntándole como si no pasara nada

Me di media vuelta para poderlo verlo, pero él seguía de frente a la pared y me ponía algo nerviosa tal vez había alterado "algo" más que su respiración.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia mí, mis nervios con obvia razón aumentaron. Todo pasaba por mi mente ¿un golpe? ¿Violación? Reía en mi interior estúpidamente por mis tontos pensamientos. Estaba a solo unos centímetros de mí, pero no se acerco a mí como yo creía que lo haría, me saco la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa que estaba detrás de mí y tomo los enormes libros. Tomo un libro y el otro me lo entrego a mí sonreí y tome el libro mi objetivo era hacerlo enloquecer por completo, y si a la primera le doy el "paquete completo" no serviría de nada, además no soy tan fácil en realidad no lo soy, solo a el le estoy facilitando un poco las cosas.

Me senté en el sillón donde había dejado mi bolsa, Brandon también se sentó pero del otro extremo del sillón, no era mucha la distancia ya que era un sillón solo para tres personas.

¿Por tan lejos? – dije preguntándole divertida – no muerdo – tome un bolígrafo color rosa de mi bolsa- a menos que quieras

Voltee a verlo y una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en mi rostro pero al sentir su mirada desapareció.

Oh vamos – dije alargando – se que quieres reírte – le dije y solo negó con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada en el libro – te vuelvo loco, lo se

Brandon: Porque no dejas de decir estupideces y comienzas a leer – dijo sin despegar la mirada en el libro

Al menos no lo negó, puede ser una estupidez cierta. Comencé a leer el enorme libro que tenía en mis manos ¿para qué darnos una exposición a cada pareja? Si no habrá examen, gracias maestra es brillante.

Brandon: Si no sabes que poner en la libreta mejor busca en internet – dijo serio mirándome

¿Quién dice que no se poner algo en la libreta? – dije incrédula alzando una de mis cejas, pregunte girándome hacia el, levanto su mirada y tomo el libro que tenia. Solo observaba los libros que tenia Brandon en sus manos – ya te lo dije Brandon soy más lista de lo que crees

Brandon: ¿Listas? – dijo soltando una carcajada

Así es – dije sonriendo orgullosa

Brandon: No lo creo – dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco para poder después poner su mirada en los libros

Es que tu no entiendes Brandon – dije tranquila mirándolo – te lo demuestro constantemente, soy lista de que me he dado cuenta de algo

Brandon: ¿De qué? – dijo divertido

De que te encanto –dije poniéndome de rodillas comencé a avanzar la corta distancia que había entre nosotros – de que te vuelvo loco, de que muy dentro de esa "rudeza" que demuestras hay sentimientos

Brandon: ¿Ah si? – dijo divertido poniendo sus manos sobre su nuca - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

¿Qué me hace pensar eso? – dije sonriendo y lo tome de los hombros – tu- me senté en sus piernas poniendo las mías a sus costados

Saco sus manos y las puso sobre mi cintura para quitarme, pero ante un movimiento que hizo, quedamos recostados en el sillón, más bien yo quede recostada con el sobre mí.

Tus reacciones, me hacen pensar eso – dije sonriendo mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello formando una cadena evitando que se alejara – te gusto Brandon

Su mirada iba de mis labios a mis ojos, lo que daría por saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente, tal vez había dado en el punto, tal vez si le gustaba. Eran escasos los centímetros que nos separaban, podía sentir su cálida respiración con la mía, con su brazo izquierdo sostenía su peso, levanto su mano derecha y con suma delicadeza corrió un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre mi frente acomodándolo detrás de mi oreja, dejo su mano en mi cuello y lentamente acorto la distancia entre nosotros. Uniendo nuestros labios de la manera más perfecta posible, por primera vez me besaba "tiernamente" sus labios se rosaban tan dulcemente con los míos, era completamente increíble era tan diferente a los besos anteriores todos habían sido fantásticos y claramente este no había sido una excepción.

Comenzó a subir un poco la intensidad bajando a mi cuello por reflejo mis ojos se cerraron disfrutando del placer que Brandon se encargaba de producir en mi, al sentir su húmeda lengua rosar mi piel, produjo cosas inexplicables en mi interior, algo que jamás había sentido y para ser sincera me encantaba.

Brandon: ¿Así que crees que me gustas? – dijo susurrándome en mi oído, su mano derecha ahora se encontraba en mi cuello bajando hasta mi pierna en la cual comenzó a brindar caricias. Hice un sonido con la garganta como diciendo "si" –que estos encuentros son porque estoy "enamorado"

Yo nunca dije eso – dije aturdida mientras su mano en mi pierna comenzó a deslizarse hasta llegar a mi trasero- pero ahora que lo dices puede que si lo estés

Brandon: Creo que te equivocas – dijo sonriendo mientras bajaba sus labios sobre mi cuello para luego regresar dejando un camino de besos por el margen de mi mandíbula – puede ser que, puede ser que solo quiera acostarme contigo y adiós

¿Eso crees? – dije levantando una ceja, Ok este hombre me estaba volteando la jugada

Brandon: Pero no, en realidad te detesto – dijo jugando sobre mi clavícula con sus yemas de los dedos

Entonces acabas de descartar todas mis opciones – dije sonriendo sin abrir mis ojos- asique que queda "solo por sexo"

Brandon: Tal vez – dijo con una sonrisa picara

No lo creo – dije segura conectado nuestras miradas

Brandon: ¿Ah no? –dijo retando

No – dije segura

Brandon: ¿Y porque no? –dijo regresando a mi cuello tratando de aturdirme nuevamente y aplausos para este hombre! Lo estaba logrando

Porque tú no eres así – dije tranquila y este saco su rostro de mi cuello para verme a los ojos

Brandon: Tú no sabes nada sobre mi – dijo serio

Estas equivocado lindo – dije tiernamente acariciando su mejilla – no creas que eres el único que puede juzgar sin conocer

Brandon: ¿Entonces no crees que sea así? – dijo serio separando bruscamente mis piernas

¿Qué vas a hacer? – dije haciendo una cara de terror - ¿violarme?

Brandon: No se le llama violación, si tu quieres – dijo serio

¿Qué estas queriendo decir Brandon? – dije levantando mi ceja izquierda -¿Qué Yo Stella quiero acostarme contigo? ¡Ja! Por favor si yo quisiera acostarme contigo ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo – atrape su labio inferior desatando un sensual beso y justo cuando comenzó a seguirme corrí mi rostro

Brandon: Te detesto –dijo mirándome con asco

Yo mas – dije nuevamente me aproxime a sus labios y esta vez fue el quien se hizo aun lado y se puso de pie – lo vez eres un tierno

En un rápido movimiento me pare y lo abrase por la espalda al momento de decirle eso solté una risa y note como quería reír.

Mira – dije rodeándolo para estar a su altura aunque tuve que ponerme de puntitas – vamos a llevarnos bien

Brandon: ¿Qué parte de "no me interesa convivir contigo" no entiendes? – dijo fastidiado

Entiendo la frase – dije sonriendo – pero sé que no lo dices en verdad – moví mi dedo índice alrededor de su nariz como tratando de hacerlo reír – y se que muy muy pero muy adentro quieres convivir conmigo

Brandon: Mira como me rio ¡ja! – dijo sarcástico

Oh vamos Brandon – dije haciendo una cara triste – hasta me compre unas botas de tu estilo

Mire hacia abajo viendo las anti-glamurosas botas negras.

Brandon: Pero yo no soy superficial como tu – dijo serio

Bueno entonces porque no me dejas conocerte e intentas conocerme – dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Brandon: Ya te lo dije – dijo rodando sus ojos

"No me interesa convivir contigo" – dije imitando su voz

Continuamos leer y escribir acerca de la exposición pero el silencio me mataba hasta que finalmente conseguí hacerlo hablar. Yo le hacía preguntas y el las respondía, sin embargo se negaba a preguntarme algo.

Su color favorito es el verde aunque no lo usara demasiado, comida favorita pasta, sabe tocar la guitarra, trabaja en la tienda de música de lunes a domingo y su amigo lo está cubriendo mientras que termina el trabajo conmigo, la chica peli castaña en la tienda de discos es a la que Alisa llama Jenny, trabaja igual en la tienda y se lleva muy bien con los pequeños. No tiene novia y me detesta aunque eso ultimo no es algo que yo no supiera de todos modos me lo recordó.

¡Vamos pregúntame ahora tu! – dije insistiéndolo pero el seguía negándose a preguntarme

Brandon: No – dijo serio

¿Por qué no? – dije con voz de niña pequeña – debe de haber algo que quieras preguntarme

Brandon: Ya te dije que no – dijo fastidiado

Anda – dije nuevamente- solo una

Brandon: ¿Te callaras si te pregunto? – dijo rápidamente

Si si si – dije sonriendo

Brandon: Listo – dijo sonriendo y se volteo a al libro que tenia

¿Listo qué? – dije sin entender

Brandon: Ya, ya te pregunte que si te callarías si te preguntaba y ya me respondiste, no molestes mas – dijo sin quitar la vista del libro

Que gracioso – dije sarcásticamente

Brandon: ¿Tú y Sky son algo? – dijo rompiendo el silencio que nuevamente se había apoderado de la sala

"Algo" ¿en qué sentido? – dije confundida mirándolo

Brandon: Ósea que salen o salieron – dijo específicamente

No salimos ni saldremos – dije sin despegar mi mirada – el es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso? – pregunte divertida yo ya había aguantando sus "estas celosa" cuando pregunte por la tal Jenny

Brandon: Quisieras – dijo riendo

Hey estas riendo – dije victoriosa

No me había dado cuenta ya eran las ocho así que iría por Alisa y Marco para después dejarme en mi casa, tome mi bolso y Brandon tomo las llaves, subimos a su auto y fuimos por primero por Alisa en la fiesta.

Mientras seguíamos en el coche, Brandon manejaba tenía ganas de preguntarle algo que me llama la intriga.

¿Brandon? – dije seria volteándolo a ver

Brandon: ¿Qué? – dijo sin quitar la vista del camino

Se dice "mande" grosero – dije riendo

Brandon: Mande señorita "soylamaseducadadelmundo" – dijo imitando una voz caballerosa

Quería preguntarte otra cosa –dije algo tímida ante la pregunta que le haría

Brandon: Pues pregunta – dijo seguro viendo el camino

¿Tus.. tus padres fallecieron? – dije tartamudeando nerviosa


	13. Chapter 13

Brandon: ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo en un tono pacifico y duro a la vez

Bien hecho Stella – dije a mi misma – y. ..yo es que Alisa me dijo algo así

Ya ni sabía ni que decirle su mirada estaba en mi cuando estaba tartamudeando pero después la regreso al frente enfocándose en el camino.

Lo siento si te incomode con esa pregunta – dije apenada volteando para ver la ventana

En silencio llegamos hasta el salón de fiesta donde horas antes habíamos dejado a la pequeña, se estaciono y estaba por bajar pero lo tome del brazo evitando que bajara.

¿Puedo ir yo por ella? – dije en tono suplicante

Rodo los ojos y cerró la puerta acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento.

¡Gracias! – dije con una enorme sonrisa

Baje rápidamente y camine hasta la puerta del salón infantil, el salón de eventos estaba decorado con globos rosas y blancos además de pequeños adornos de princesas muy lindo.

Había muchos niños y niñas corriendo de un lugar a otro, no lograba encontrar a Alisa.

X: Hola – dijo una señora rubia, ojos verdes

Hola – dije respondiendo a su saludo – vengo por Alisa pero no logro verla – le informe mientras agudizaba mi mirada tratando de encontrarla

X: Ah claro – dijo sonriendo – espera que voy a buscarla

Se dio la vuelta para después dirigirse hacia donde estaban todos los niños.

Brandon: ¿Dónde está? – dijo su voz detrás de mí, así que de inmediato gire y levante mi mirada

Fueron a buscarla – dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a el

Brandon: ¿Por qué querías venir tu por ella? – dijo confundido mirándome

No lo se – dije acercándome aun mas a el y lo rodé con mis brazos

Brandon: ¿Qué haces? – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás

Se llaman abrazos Brandon – dije obvia – no se si los conoces

Brandon: Si se que son, pero porque lo haces –dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco

¿Y porque no hacerlo?- dije mientras mi rostro estaba en su pecho

X: ¿Brandon? – dijo una voz femenina que se escucho a mis espaldas - ¿Cómo has estado cariño?

Por su nerviosismo me separe de el.

Brandon: Muy bien ¿y usted? – dijo Cortez sin perder su forma ruda de ser

X: También muy bien – dijo alegre, se acerco hacia Brandon y lo abrazo y a mí me saludo con el típico beso en la mejilla – soy clara

Soy Stella – dije tranquila presentándome

Clara: Que linda es tu novia Brandon - dijo sonriéndole mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro

Gracias – dije con una enorme sonrisa tratando de no reír por el tono carmesí que se había apoderado en las mejillas de Brandon

Brandon: No – dijo tartamudeando – ella no es

No pudo terminar la frase cuando el pequeño grito de Alisa lo interrumpió.

¡Stella! – dijo gritando mas fuerte mientras corría hacia a mi

¡Hola! – dije con el mismo tono de alegría - ¿Cómo te la pasaste?

Alisa: ¡Genial! – dijo alegre mientras la cargaba

Clara: ¿Es Alisa? – dijo sorprendida mirando a Brandon y el asintió su cabeza -¡pero qué grande estas! Seguro que no me recuerdas pero yo te conozco desde que eras una bebe pequeñita , yo era..

Alisa: Amiga de mi mami – dijo interrumpiéndola para después tener su mirada en mi – vamos Stella ¿me acompañas por mi trozo de pastel?

Claro – dije bajándola – no tardamos

De inmediato tomo mi mano para correr hacia donde estaba el pastel, pude voltear un poco y Clara y Brandon estaban conversando mientras nos miraban, me llamaba la intriga de que están hablando ellos dos.

Ya en el auto

Marco: Dame pastel Alisa – dijo haciendo un puchero mientras su hermana gustosa comía la gigante rebanada de pastel que le habían dado

Brandon: Alisa, es demasiado para ti – dijo serio mirándola por el pequeño espejo del auto – compártele a Marco

La pequeña enseguida obedeció y le compartió un trozo a su hermano, era una escena tan linda ver como los pequeños comían sonrientes, Alisa no quitaba la mirada en mi, están dulce y adorable.

La luz roja hizo que Brandon se detuviera, me recargue en el asiento y voltee hacia la izquierda para poder verlo, lo miraba fijamente esperando a que volteara. Finalmente lo hizo y le sonreí, nuevamente reprimía sus ganas de reír pero que hombre tan más antipático eres Brandon.

Seguí mirándolo fijamente y volvió a voltear esta vez le guiñe un ojo y le mande un beso sin que los pequeños se dieran cuenta y ahora si dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, negó su cabeza y volteo su mirada al frente.

Puse mi mirada al frente al ver una luz blanca que no era precisamente del semáforo, el cual seguía en rojo, esta luz blanca comenzó a hacerse mayor y con más velocidad se acercaba directamente hacia nosotros.

¿Brandon? – dije tartamudeando asustada volteando a verlo, este confundido trato de mover la palanca de los cambios pero no entraba

No era solo una luz, era un auto el que venía a toda velocidad en dirección hacia nosotros.

Omg ya se puso intenso la cosa.


	14. Chapter 14

Cerré los ojos fuertemente como preparándome para el impacto pero como Brandon acelero a fondo haciendo chillar las llantas para quitarse del camino del deportivo rojo, el cual volvió a su carril. Parecía totalmente intencional Brandon freno de golpe alineándose en la acera y gracias al cinturón de seguridad no nos impactamos contra el vidrio, no tardo ni un segundo en desabrochar el cinturón y bajar para ir hacia la puerta trasera y asegurarse de que los pequeños estuvieran bien.

Yo solo me gire en el asiento para poder ver, los ojos de Marco estaban abiertos a tope, y Alisa quien parecía tranquila de un momento a otro exploto en llanto.

Brandon: ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo desesperado ante el llanto de Alisa

Alisa: Mi vestido – dijo entrecortadamente mientras volteaba hacia abajo su vestido totalmente manchado de pastel, me fue imposible no reír

Pequeña no llores – dije mirándola con ternura – se limpia

Alisa: Pero – dijo alargando con un sentimiento enorme

Mira – dije bajándome del auto - ¿te cambio el lugar Marco?-el pequeño accedió y se fue a mi lugar donde yo estaba – yo te ayudo

Subí y tome un par de servilletas que traía y la ayude a sacar el pastel en su ropa.

Brandon: ¿Todos bien? – dijo preguntándoles a sus hermanos mientras ellos asentían

No todos – dije en mis pensamientos – Scott moriría por esto

En el camino directo hacia mi casa hubo un silencio tranquilo, los pequeños ya estaban mejor Alisa dejo de llorar cuando le quite con las servilletas el derrame del pastel.

Gracias – dije tranquila bajando del auto

Alisa: Stella – dijo mirándome con ternura

¿Qué pasa? – dije preguntándole

Alisa: ¿Mañana vendrás con nosotros? – dijo curiosa la pequeña con un brillo en sus pequeños ojos color café

Eso no lo decido yo – dije haciendo un pequeño puchero mirando a Brandon

Brandon: No – dijo serio – mañana descanso de ella, además tengo trabajo

Alisa lo miraba con cara de cachorro abandonado en plena lluvia.

Marco: Por favor – dijo haciendo un puchero a su hermano – Stella es divertida

Brandon: No – dijo negando seriamente – tienen colegio y tienen que hacer tarea

Alisa: Mañana es viernes – dijo un poco molesta mirándolo

Niños – dije interrumpiéndolos – obedezcan a su hermano, les prometo que luego iré a visitarlos, Brandon abre la maletera – le dije para después caminar hacia atrás del auto

¿Para qué? – dijo confundido bajando del auto

Deje unas cuantas bolsas ahí – dije tranquila mientras el abría la cajuela y efectivamente ahí había alrededor de diez bolsas

Brandon: No es normal tu obsesión con las compras – dijo serio mientras yo me sacaba una bota cambiándola por los zapatos de tacón que anteriormente traía

Si tu tampoco eres normal – dije despreocupada quitando la otra bota, me di la vuelta y las lance al basurero que estaba en la acera

Brandon: ¿Por qué las tiras? – dijo extrañando mirándome

Las detestaste, así que no me sirven de nada – dije riendo tome todas mis bolsas – nos vemos luego – bese su mejilla para después caminar hacia mi casa

En casa

Radius: ¿En dónde? – dijo su voz de mi padre cuando subía las escaleras

Estaba en casa de – no pude continuar cuando el me interrumpió

Radius: Esta bien, yo mando a alguien para que recoja el pedido – dijo hablando por teléfono – perdón hija ¿Qué decías? – tapo la bocina del teléfono para que no escuchara de lo que "hablábamos"

Nada no decía nada – dije seria caminando hacia mi habitación

Siempre lo mismo no hay un día que no deje la tonta empresa, no podía estar molesta porque siempre es lo mismo, cuando abrí mi habitación camine unos pasos para recostarme en mi suave cama pero no duro mucho cuando me llego un mensaje de Sky.

Sky: Paso por ti mañana ¿sí? – dijo en mensaje

Eso ni lo preguntes, dalo por hecho – dije enviándole el mensaje

Me puse de pie en lo que llegaba otro mensaje de Sky, camine hacia mi armario y tome mi pijama de seda color rosa pálido, y de nuevo estaba recostada en mi cama, estaba cansada más bien fastidiada habíamos pasado todo el día haciendo y escribiendo la tonta exposición lo único que quería es dormir.

Sky: Muy bien, y ¿entonces? ¿Qué tal te fue? – dijo con caras coquetas

Excelente, tanto que puedo asegurar que has perdido la apuesta no te sorprendas cuando Brandon admita que esta locamente enamorado de mi – dije mandándole corazones y caritas coquetas

Deje mi celular en la mesa de noche y apague las luces en menos de cinco minutos había caído en un profundo sueño.

Otro día en la escuela

¿Y cómo te fue a ti? – dije divertida mirando a mi mejor amigo

Sky: Genial – dijo sonriendo – ya somos novios

Felicidades – dije sonriente, me gustaba verlo así de feliz y aunque la tal Bloom no fuera de cien por ciento de mi agrado si lo hacía feliz todo estaba bien - ¿después me contaras?

Sky: Claro –dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla – como no negarle a mi mejor amiga

La campana que avisaba el inicio de la primera clase hiso que entráramos al salón, me senté en mi lugar de siempre abrí mi bolso y me di cuenta que no traía mi libro "rayos" pensé molesta, ahora tendría que regresar a mi casillero aprovechando que el profesor aun no había llegado y justo cuando salía Brandon venia entrando.

Hola guapo – dije en susurro solo audible para nosotros dos, negó con la cabeza sin dejar de caminar sin duda "amargado" le queda corto.

El pasillo ya estaba vacío, gire hacia la derecha para caminar por el pasillo donde estaba mi casillero y ahí fue cuando lo vi.

¡Eres un idiota! – dije molesta a unos cuantos pasos de el

Scott: ¿Qué? – dijo soltando una carcajada

Como que ¿Qué? – dije incrédula

Scott: Ah, no me digas que Brandon te conto el susto que le di – dijo riendo

¿El susto que le diste? – dije seria mirándolo, me había confirmado que él había sido el que casi nos pasa por encima con el auto –no, no me lo conto, yo iba en el auto con otros dos NIÑOS

Scott: ¿Tu ibas con él? – dijo cambiando su expresión a serio - ¿Por qué? –dio dos pasos quedando peligrosamente cerca

Que te importa – dije de mala gana – solo deja de hacer estupideces que relacionen a Brandon y a mi

Me día la media vuelta pero me tomo rápidamente de la muñeca y de un solo tirón me regreso hacia el.

Comenzó a acercarse más y mas, dios jamás había podido resistirme a esa sexy y profunda mirada.

Claro que no caí bajo – dije susurrándole – y lo sabes

Si no era así porque se estaba literalmente muriéndose de celos, me corrí hacia un lado para escaparme de su aprisionamiento, pero fue inútil.

Scott: No me digas que ese imbécil te soporta tus caprichos – dijo levantando una ceja

No solo los soporta – dije cortando la distancia entre los dos – los cumple

Está bien tal vez no era del todo cierto, o no era para nada cierto pero Scott no tiene porque saberlo ya que no le diría "en realidad estoy sola" porque Brandon ni la hora me quiere dar.

Tire fuertemente de mi brazo logrando que me soltara y así regresar al salón de clases sin siquiera detenerme por el libro que había olvidado.

¿Pu- puedo entrar? – dije tartamudeando

X: Llega tarde una vez Stella

Lo siento – dije apenada mirando el maestro, entre para caminar hacia mi lugar

Dios mío, mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar ante la velocidad con que palpitaba.

Vendrás a rogarme que vuelva contigo Scott – dije en mis pensamientos

Brandon

Stella: Hola guapo – dijo susurrando al momento de pasar a mi lado, así que supuse que me lo decía a mí

¿Qué no se cansaba de que la rechazara? Negué con la cabeza y no me detuve mi paso al igual que ella. Camine hasta mi lugar, deje caer mi mochila a un lado y me senté para esperar a que el tipo ese que hace llamar "maestro" termine su tasa de café y le den ganas de entrar a dar clase.

Voltee hacia la derecha estaba Sky con su novia o no me interesa que sea, y poco a poco el salón se iba llenando hoy seguramente Stella estaría sola, lo que me da como resultado Stella molestándome a mí.

X: Buenos días clase – dijo entrando al salón

¿Qué no se sabe otra frase? Todos comenzaron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos excepto ella que aun no regresaba.

¿Quién te pregunto? A nadie le interesa si está o no – dijo mi voz interna – tenía razón

X: Hoy veremos el ultimo capitulo de – dijo serio el dichoso maestro ¿mas capítulos?

Stella: ¿Pu- puedo entrar? – dijo tartamudeando ¿nerviosa?

X: Llega tarde una vez más Stella – dijo recordándole, aunque seguramente lo hacía intencionalmente solo para atraer la atención

Tan típico de ella, ese vestido rosado un poco arriba de las rodillas no podía quedarse sin lucir ¿patético? No.

Stella: Lo siento – dijo apenada, entro caminando hacia su lugar de siempre

Tomo su bolso morado y saco su celular, comenzó a teclear rápidamente seguramente un mensaje lo dejo sobre el banco y miraba hacia Sky quien volteo hacia abajo y saco su celular leyó y rio. Regrese mi mirada a Stella quien ahora estaba concentrada en su libreta dibujando, mordía su labio inferior mientras que la pluma en su mano no se detenía, acomodaba su cabello de vez en cuando y levantaba su mirada hacia el maestro, quien no paraba de hablar.

Un golpe en mi espalda me hizo reaccionar, me había quedado viéndola.

Josh: No me digas que eres otro de los que andan tras ese vestido rosa – dijo coqueto detrás de mí

Quieres callarte Josh – dije de mala gana

Josh: Pues tan siquiera disimula – dijo en susurro – o Scott vendrá a reclamar lo suyo

Por una extraña razón sentí que la sangre me hervía, gire hacia el.

En primera ella no me interesa, si me interesara no me importa "disimular" y el imbécil de Scott puede venir a reclamar lo que quiera, tenlo por seguro que no se la acaba – no podía hablar más sin sinceramente

X: ¿Algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase joven Brandon? – dijo serio mientras todos voltearon a verme

En realidad no – dije serio acomodándome nuevamente

X: Pues parece que tiene muchas ganas de charlar hágame favor de cambiarse a ese lugar – dijo señalando disponible delante de nadie más y nadie menos que Stella

Con pesadez me puse de pie ¿Qué no podía a ver elegido otro de los cinco asientos vacios esparcidos en toda la aula?.

Pase delante del maestro no sin perder la oportunidad de asesinarlo con la mirada, note como se encorvaba un poco "que estúpido" reí en mi interior. Pero que difícil era descifrar su mirada ¿Qué demonios piensa? Me era imposible interpretarlo su cabeza recargada sobre su brazo derecho, sus ojos fijamente conectados con los míos. Era la única que no bajaba la mirada al sentir la mía, incluso Jenny con años de conocerme se enojaba cuando la miraba así "¡basta!" me dan ganas de salir corriendo decía con desespero era una gran arma pero ella parecía divertirle.

Miraba con atención todos mis movimientos deje caer mi mochila nuevamente y me senté en mi nuevo lugar primer error recargarme.

Stella: Bienvenido chico malo – dijo con una leve risita y tomo uno de los mechones de mi nuca, procurando acariciar mi piel

Cruce mis brazos y me hice hacia adelante recargándome en el banco, para evitar que Stella tuviera contacto alguno conmigo, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando una pequeña bola de papel cayó en la esquina de mi banco.

Lo tome y lo abrí.

-"Dicen que le darás una golpiza al profesor"

La letra rosada me indicaba de quien provenía. Segundo error responderle.

-"En realidad se la merece pero no lo hare"

Sin si quiera disimular lo lance hacia atrás. Tercer error reírme.

-"Si, también dicen que le tienes miedo

¿Tenerle miedo? Lentes gigantes, pantalones cafés, sweater anaranjado, corbata de moño. Un nerd completo.


	15. Chapter 15

Stella

P- pero – dije tartamudeando al profesor

X: Pero nada – volvió a gritar – al parecer al joven Brandon no le interesa la clase y usted prefiere ponerle atención a el

Claro que prefería ponerle atención a Brandon que a el, Brandon nuevamente se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas, lo secunde tomando mi bolsa y mi teléfono. Acomode mi vestido para después comenzar a caminar tras de él.

Brandon: ¿Contenta? – dijo de mala gana mientras caminábamos hacia los pasillos

¿Yo? Si – dije tranquila aunque sabía a lo que se refería – siempre, no como tu- volteo a verme

Brandon: Solo me causas problemas ¿sabes? – dijo serio – hasta ahora solo conocía un problema, Scott

¡Eres un mentiroso! – dije riendo – yo no te obligue a responderme el mensaje, además no me digas que la primera vez que te reto el profesor por mi culpa

Brandon: No – dijo seriamente – solo quiero que te alejes de mi - ¿Qué no se cansaba de rechazarme?

¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? – dije dejando de caminar, el sin detenerse volteo

Brandon: ¿Qué aun no te queda claro? Ya no se de que manera decírtelo – volvió a girarse para seguir caminando por el largo pasillo

Me vas a extrañar Brandon – dije y me di media vuelta

Brandon

Stella: Me vas a extrañar Brandon – dijo ella dándose la vuelta

Escuche que decía detrás de mí y luego escuche sus pasos pero estos no se acercaban si no se alejaban ¿de verdad me dejaría en paz? . Voltee sobre mi hombro y ya no se veía, en realidad me había dejado ya era hora.

Llegue a mi casillero y deje el par de libros que no había usado hoy, estúpido maestro. Cerré este de un golpe y me di la media vuelta y me encontré con el imbécil de Scott.

Scott: Brandon – dijo con su agrandada "personalidad"

Scott – dije contestando con el mismo tono ¿Qué se creía?

Scott: Mira – dijo soltando una amargada risa – solo una cosa te voy a decir y quiero que te quede bien en claro, no te quiero cerca de Stella

Como ordene y mande su majestad, por dios si yo soy al que menos le interesa.

¿Qué no era que habían terminando? – dije incrédulo mirándolo, no iba a dejar que este niño bonito se pasara de listo

Scott: Eso no importa ¿Qué no entiendes? Te estoy diciendo que – no pudo continuar cuando lo interrumpí

No el que no entiende eres tu – dije tomándolo con ambas manos por su camisa – tu y Stella terminaron y si quiero me acerco a ella – lo hice girar estrellándolo contra los casilleros

Scott: Mira imbécil – dijo molesto tomándome por el cuello

Stella: Brandon – dijo esa única a su rítmico andar indicaba que era Stella

Scott me empujo haciéndome soltarlo.

Scott: Esto no se queda así – dijo amenazante antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo

Camine extrañado hacia ella, su mirada iba de mi hacia a Scott quien se alejaba.

¿Qué no me ibas a dejar ya? – dije serio al tenerla frente a frente, fingió una sonrisa y acomodo su cabello

Stella: Solo vengo para que me des la mitad de los libros, así ya no nos veremos más – dijo sonriendo, por favor si hace unos minutos estabas detrás de mi

No la traigo – dije sincero – la deje en casa

Stella: Que listo Brandon – dijo sarcástica – allá está perfecto he – como había cambiado de "guapo" a "Brandon"

Eres una hipócrita – dije riendo

Stella: Mira quién habla – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cintura, había que reconocerlo lucia linda

Como fue que pasaste de – dije acercándome a ella lentamente, los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella "hola guapo" a "así ya no nos veremos más"- pase mi mano por su cintura para acercarla a mi

Stella: Y tu como que tu pasaste de "aléjate de mí" a esto – dijo a nuestra cercanía

Ya te dije – dije ocultando mi rostro en su cuello, perfumado tan dulcemente- solo te quiero para un rato

Soltó una carcajada a cualquier chica que le dijeras eso te dejaba la mano marcada en la mejilla, pero ella es tan diferente a las demás.

Stella: ¿A si? – dijo sonriendo poniendo sus manos en mi cuello, para alejarme y poder verme frente a frente

Si – dije sonriendo

Pues anda, aquí estoy – dijo tranquila extendiendo sus brazos

Yo solo la miraba sin entender reí por eso antes de darme la media vuelta.

Stella: Tu, te lo dije, no eres así – dijo segura - ¿Cuándo te sacaras la careta Brandon?

Era la menos indicada para hablar de "caretas".

Cuando tu te saques la tuya – dije sin quisiera voltear a verla.


	16. Chapter 16

Stella

Sin Scott, sin Sky, sin Brandon.. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Que tedioso que era estar sola, Sky estaba con Bloom, Scott con la estúpida de Mitzi y Brandon pues con su soledad era feliz.

Empuje fuertemente las puertas de la cafetería, seguramente habría pocas personas, pero nunca estaba de sobra llamar la atención, al menos no para mí. Perfecto no podía ser más que perfecto, Scott sentado sobre la mesa sujetaba a su barbie por la cintura mientras la devoraba por completo.

Decidí ignóralos, camine hasta una de las ultimas mesas, no estaba de humor para ver las asquerosidades que el "par de enamorados" hacían. Saque mi celular ¡no tenía nada que hacer! A los cinco minutos me aburrí de los juegos precargados en mi móvil, asique saque una hoja y un par de marcadores para comenzar a distraerme. Comencé a escribir en la hoja mi nombre una y otra vez, entre corazones, estrellas, flores y otras formas abstractas la hoja blanca comenzaba a llenarse.

¿Pero qué? – fue lo único que alcance a decir al momento que me arrebataron la hoja, haciéndome rallar la mesa

Brandon: ¿Qué es esto? – dijo sentándose frente a mi viendo la hoja que prácticamente arranco de mis manos

Primer, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – dije un poco molesta, era mi turno de usar la indiferencia –en segundo ¿Qué no era que no me querías cerca de ti? Y tercero, no te importa

De la misma forma como lo había hecho le arrebate la hoja.

Brandon: Nada, aun te quiero lejos de mi y no se, puede que si me interese – dijo tranquilo mirándome

¿De verdad te interesa algo sobre mí? – dije tranquilo bajando la hoja para después recargarme en la mesa

Brandon: No – dijo sonriendo hipócritamente – pero al imbécil de Scott le enfurece verme cerca de ti

Volteo sobre su hombro para ver hacia donde estaban los "tortolos".

Oh vamos Brandon – dije riendo – deja de inventar excusas para estar cerca de mi, no las necesitas se que te gusto – le guiñe un ojo, no tardaría en explotar

Brandon:¿Qué? – dijo soltando una carcajada – por favor, solo quiero provocarlo y así tener un motivo para partirle la cara

Tomo la hoja nuevamente para examinarla.

A si que quieres provocarlo – dije sonriendo pícaramente y el asintió con su cabeza – yo te ayudo

Me puse de pie y camine hacia el quien me miraba extrañado sin entender lo que planeaba. Lo tome de la mejilla y me acerque a el uniendo nuestros labios, estos se mesclaban tan suavemente, tan dulcemente.

Era increíble lo que provocaban en mi sus perfectos labios, me separe lentamente sus ojos se abrieron no podía mentirme lo disfrutaba sonreí al momento que nuestras miradas se conectaron, di un corto beso sobre sus labios antes de tomar mi bolsa para dirigirme hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Como era de esperarse, todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros algunas me seguían a mí y otras seguían observando a Brandon quien seguía sentando en la mesa. Sentía la fuerte mirada de Scott sobre mí, pero como hace unos instantes decidí seguir ignorándolo.

Voltee sobre mi hombro para ver hacia donde estaba Brandon tomo la hoja con cierto enojo y también comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No debía detenerme si lo hacía tal vez me reclamaría y todo se iría a la basura.

Caminaba a toda velocidad por los pasillos, haciendo caso omiso a sus llamados tenía que salir lo antes posible de ahí, tenía que escapar de su camino ahora mismo, logre salir del edificio sana y salva, seguramente quería asesinarme por haberlo besado delante de otras personas. Voltee hacia atrás y cuando creí que se había cansado de seguirme lo vi saliendo corriendo por la puerta "rayos" pensé al recordar mis altos tacones que me impedirían a toda costa poder huir, sin embargo lo intente comencé a correr por los jardines del campus. Corría todo lo que mis piernas me permitían tal vez si corría por algún tiempo se cansaría y lo olvidaría, pero a quien engaño ese hombre era uno de los mejores del equipo.

Tardo menos de un minuto en alcanzarme, me tomo por la muñeca para tratar de detenerme y con un fuerte tirón me atrajo a su cuerpo, pero antes un estúpido movimiento mío terminamos en el piso. Termino tirando en el césped conmigo sobre el, su ceño fruncido y me miraba con enojo rápidamente me puse de pie para volver a huir, pero este me tomo del tobillo haciéndome drenar de golpe clavando uno de mis tacones en la tierra.

Brandon comenzó a reír al verme ante tal dilema, ahora yo furiosa movía con fuerza mi pie tratando de salvar mi zapato, pero era inútil tire con toda la fuerza posible logrando sacarlo pero sin tacón y debido a la fuerza que había utilizado termine cayendo nuevamente sobre el quien no paraba de reír.

¡Eres un tonto! – dije molesta bajándome de su anatomía para recostarme a un lado de el en el césped - ¿tienes idea de cuánto me costó este par?

Brandon: No me importa – dijo girando rápidamente se acomodo sobre mi cuerpo sosteniendo su peso en sus codos -¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto volviendo su rostro nuevamente serio

Porque – dije mordiendo mi labio – porque me gusta besarte – confesé y su rostro comenzó a relajarse – vamos Brandon quitémonos nuestras caretas

Estaba dispuesta a contestar lo que fuera que preguntara, estaba dispuesta a confesarlo todo a excepción de mi apuesta con Sky.

Rodo los ojos con fastidio y no pude evitar reír, rodo nuevamente recostándose en el pasto.

Que no entiendes que no quiero nada relacionado contigo – dije imitando su voz y rio por lo bajo, me enderece solo esta vez yo subirme sobre su cadera- vamos Brandon debe de haber algo que me quieras preguntar

Puse mis manos sobre su abdomen pero el parecía no escucharme solo se limitaba a ver el cielo.

Detesto que me ignores – dije molesta recostándome sobre su pecho para decírselo en el oído

Brandon: Déjame levantarme – dijo volteando a verme, no necesitaba que me moviera para poder pararse, si el realmente lo quisiera ni siquiera me diría que me moviera, solo se levantaría

No – dije negando mi cabeza –aquí nos quedaremos hasta que quieras hablar tu dijiste que si yo me sacaba la careta, tu lo hacías y yo quiero conocer al verdadero Brandon

Brandon: Maldición Stella – dijo molesto-¡no hay otro Brandon!

¿Por qué no me dejas conocerte? – dije molesta ahora yo golpeándolo en el pecho

Brandon: Ya, ya – dijo deteniendo mis muñecas para que dejara de golpearlo – me llamo Brandon, tengo 19 años

¿19? – dije interrumpiéndolo – eso no lo sabía, ¿Qué haces un año atrás?

Brandon: No te importa – dijo de mala gana

Si me importa si no, no te estaría preguntando – dije obvia -¿reprobaste?

Brandon:¡No! – dijo elevando su voz

¿Entonces? – dije confundida

Brandon: Ya, está bien yo te pregunto a fi – dijo serio mirándome- ¿responderás cualquier cosa?

Con la única condición que después tu respondas todas mis preguntas – dije asintiendo mi cabeza tranquila

Brandon: Entonces no – dijo riendo hipócritamente

¡Brandon que escondes! – dije gritándole desesperada por que demonios no quería responderme un par de preguntas

Brandon: Nada – dijo tranquilo

Sabes.. olvídalo – dije molesta haciéndome a un lado – solo pierdo el tiempo intentando acercarme a ti

Me puse de rodillas en el verde césped para luego ponerme de pie.

Creo que tú me has rechazado lo suficiente para toda la vida – dije tomando mi tacón que estaba enterrado en la tierra

Cojeando comencé a caminar por el enorme jardín del campus, sinceramente cruzaba los dedos porque Brandon me alcanzara y me dijera que lo sentía pero a eso se le llamaría un completo milagro.

Sky: ¿Qué te paso? – dijo riendo mirando mi irregularidad en los zapatos

Nada, le enterré el tacón en la cara a Mitzi – dije como si nada abriendo mi casillero

Sky: ¿E- enserio? – dijo sorprendido

No – dije riendo – pero quisiera hacerlo – cerré la puerta de un golpe

Sky: ¿No te los cambiaras? – dijo confundido mirándome

No, hace días saque todas mis cosas del casillero – dije recordando que había sacado ropa, zapatos y accesorios ahora solo había libros, papeles y útiles escolares - ¿y tú qué haces a fuera? – pregunte mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a el

Sky: Al parecer el maestro no se levanto de buen humor – dijo riendo – creo que se quedara solo en el salón – me uní a su risa también lo había sacado

¿Y cómo te fue anoche? – dije curiosa mirándolo

Sky: Bien – dijo con una enorme sonrisa- cenamos, platicamos, un "quiero que seas mi novia" y por supuesto un "claro que si Sky eres tan apuesto"

Eres un mentiroso – dije riendo por su exageración de la historia

Sky:¿Y tú? ¿Finalmente te rendirás y aceptaras que gane? El guapo Sky nunca pierde – dijo seguro

Pues esta vez – no pude continuar cuando me interrumpieron

Mitzi: Lindos zapatos – dijo su voz detrás de nosotros

La burlona voz de Mitzi, me di la media vuelta para verla de frente, Scott la abrazaba por detrás y a los lados como siempre sus clones.

¿Qué? ¿Te gustan? – dije preguntándole con hipocresía – estaba por tirarlos pero si los quieres te los regalo creo que cualquiera será mejor que esos

Hice una mueca de desagrado al ver sus zapatos, ni siquiera puse atención a su contestación porque toda mi atención se enfoco en Brandon quien caminaba hacia nosotros con una caja blanca en las manos.

Brandon: Ten – dijo entregándome la caja sin interesarle a los demás – espérame en la salida – dijo susurrando a mi oído antes de seguir caminando por el pasillo

Todos miraban sorprendidos excepto Scott que lejos de "sorprenderse" estaba enfurecido ¡muérete de los celos Scott!.

¿Entonces? ¿si los quieres? – dije soltando una carcajada antes de darme la media vuelta y seguir caminando con Sky por el pasillo.


	17. Chapter 17

¿Aun sigues pensando que perderé? – dije divertida mirando a mi mejor amigo

Sky: Debo aceptar que me sorprende – dijo incrédulo - ¿y eso? – pregunto señalando con la mirada la caja blanca

No lo sé – dije tranquila mientras tomaba la tapa para abrirla, al ver que el contenido me fue imposible no reír, eran las botas que yo había tirado ayer

Sky: Esta loco si piensa que tú usaras esas – dijo seguro

Yo las compre – dije tranquila voltee y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

Sky: Imposible – dijo sorprendido

De verdad – dije riendo – ayer me dijo que no era su tipo y las compre según el aun así seguía sin agradarle y cuando llegue a mi casa las tire a la basura

Sky: Ese tipo esta pisoteando a Stella – dijo riendo mientras negaba su cabeza

Por ahora – dije sonriendo – me las cobrare todas Sky

Mitzi: Hay ahora si quedaste linda – dijo su voz detrás de mi - ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Pantalones rasgados y chaqueta de cuero negro?

Olvide que querías los zapatos – dije haciendo una mueca de molestia – pero seguro que los encuentras en el basurero del segundo piso – seguí caminando sin siquiera voltear a verla, no me interesaba ponerme a discutir ahora

Las clases pasaban rápido, me era difícil poner atención tratando de encontrar el motivo por el cual Brandon quería verme en la salida, siendo que no paraba de decir "aléjate de mí" era divertido ver como todos se sorprendían ante la ausencia de mis tacones, había sido un cambio drástico.

Finalmente el último timbre del día y de la "fabulosa" profesora no se cansaba de hablar. Típico, quieres salir temprano y a los maestros se les ocurre quedarse más tiempo. La dictadora cerro su boca y por fin nos dio la salida, junte mis libros para poder ir a mi casillero y dejar los que no necesitaría para hacer tareas.

Habíamos sido el ultimo salón en salir, seguramente Brandon ya se habría ido, algo desilusionada Salí del edificio, de verdad quería saber que quería.

Bajaba las escaleras del edificio cuando logre verlo, estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la acera del plantel, viendo hacia el estacionamiento. Sus codos estaban recargados en sus rodillas donde estaba su chaqueta, ahora solo vestía blanca camiseta, la blanca y provocativa camiseta.

Me acerque procurando no hacer ruido, logre mi cometido y lo abrace por la espalda, se sobresalto un poco pero al darse cuenta de que era yo no se movió.

Acéptalo te agrado – dije susurrando en su oído y después bese su mejilla

Brandon: Basta – dijo serio poniéndose de pie, tratando de liberarse de mi abrazo – sabes bien lo que pienso de ti

Y quiero cambiarlo – dije seriamente rodeando la banca para acercarme a el - ¿no te das cuenta?

Brandon: Lo que no entiendo – dijo negando su cabeza fastidiado - ¿Por qué conmigo? ¿Qué no te puedes seguir a otro de los cientos de chicos aquí? Por enésima vez, aléjate de mi, búscate a otro y así los tres salimos ganando

Me agradas, si puedo seguir a cualquiera de los otros chicos de aquí pero.. no quiero – dije tranquila respondiendo sus preguntas

Brandon: ¿Por qué? – dijo serio

Porque cualquiera me diría que si a la primera – dije riendo un poco – y dicen que lo fácil viene fácil se va – acomode mi bolsa en mi hombro – pero no te molestare mas, como te dije hace rato ya fui suficientemente rechazada hice un intento, rompiste record Brandon ¿era para eso que querías verme?

Que patética, yo esperaba que fuera para decirme que está enamorado de mi y quiere gritarlo a los cuatro vientos exagerada ¿no creen?.

Brandon: No, no era para eso – dijo con un tono más suave – era para – comenzó a hablar pero al parecer se arrepintió – para nada, olvídalo

Saco sus llaves de su bolsa y tomo su mochila que estaba aun en la banca.

Vamos dime – dije insistiendo antes de que comenzara a caminar

Brandon: No – dijo negando

Necesitas mi ayuda – dije tranquila – dime, no le diré a nadie que me pediste ayuda

Brandon: ¿Podrías cuidar a Alisa y Marco por unas horas? – dijo desviado su mirada

¿Qué no era que no querías que se relacionaran conmigo? – dije preguntando divertida

Brandon: Sabes olvídalo – dijo molesto y comenzó a caminar

Hey hey – dije detrás de él y lo tome del brazo – renta un sentido de humor, claro que los cuido

Brandon: G- gra – dijo tartamudeando un poco

Si no quieres decir no lo digas, no es necesario – dije sonriendo

Brandon: Tengo que ir a la tienda, tengo tres días de no ir y el que los cuidaba mientras yo no estoy hoy no podrá hacerlo, llegare cerca de las 8 ¿está bien? – dijo serio

Entonces nos vemos en un rato – dije dándome la media vuelta pero me detuvo

Brandon: Ten – dijo entregándome las llaves

Bien – dije tomando las llaves para ir a mi auto

Subí a mi auto, no me molestaba en lo absoluto pasar el día con Alisa y Marco, después de todo si no lo hiciera me la pasaría totalmente aburrida en mi casa.

Conduje hasta el colegio de Alisa, batalle un poco para recordar el camino ya que la vez que había ido con Brandon me la había pasado observándolo a él.

Alisa: ¡Stella viniste! –dijo con felicidad al verme

¡Sí! – dije entusiasmada – y no solo eso hoy yo los cuidare

Con un alegre "wii" salió de sus labios, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y sola abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Partimos ahora con rumbo al colegio de Marco quien al igual que su hermana se emociono al verme ¿Por qué Brandon no podía ser así?

¿Qué se les antoja de comer? – dije sonriéndoles

Alisa: Espagueti – dijo sonriendo la pequeña

Marco: Pollo frito – dijo en segundos después de su hermana

¿Ambos? – dije preguntándoles y claramente no se negaron

Según los pequeños había pollo en su casa así que solo habría que comprar los ingredientes para el espagueti, así que llegamos a un supermercado para comprar las cosas.

Alisa: Stella ¿podemos llevar este? – dijo agitando una caja

¿Qué es? – dije curiosa y me entrego la caja – Alisa pero yo no sé hacer pasteles – le advertí cuando me di cuenta de lo que era

Marco: Detrás vienen las instrucciones – dijo señalando la caja

Está bien – dije suspirando tranquila, como negarle algo a ese par - ¿pero ustedes me ayudaran ok?

Ambos asintieron y yo deje caer la caja en la canasta junto con las demás cosas.

Al termino de las compras nos dirigimos a su casa, hicimos de comer, comimos, los ayude con sus tareas así el sábado y domingo los tenían libres, jugamos, vimos televisión y justo a las siete con treinta minutos comenzamos con el pastel.

Marco leía las instrucciones y Alisa mezclaba los ingredientes, solo con algunas cosas con las que ella no podía yo la ayudaba. Vaciamos la mezcla de chocolate en un recipiente especial para pasteles, de ahí yo me encargue de meterlo al horno.

Ocho cuarenta, Brandon aun no llegaba y el pastel tampoco estaba listo.

Porque no suben, se dan una ducha, se cambian y así bajan y el pastel ya está listo – dije tranquila mirando a los pequeños, ambos obedecieron y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Saque el pastel del horno y comencé a ponerle la cubierta, al igual de chocolate. No demore ni cinco minutos en hacerlo, una vez terminado lo deje sobre la barra, mientras que me llevaba todos los artefactos con los que hicimos al lavabo.

Brandon: Llegue – dijo su voz que se escuchaba en el living

Hace una hora que debiste haber llegado, continúe limpiando las cosas que habíamos usado para el pastel ya casi terminaba solo faltaba guardarlo todo en su lugar.

Brandon: ¿Y los niños? – dijo su voz más cerca

Me di la media vuelta para poder verlo.

Arriba – dije tranquila dando nuevamente la vuelta hacia el lavabo- se fueron a darse una ducha y cambiarse – sé que mis manos con una pequeña toalla blanca y camine hacia la barra

Brandon: Wow – dijo sentándose a un lado de la barra – a él niñero le tomo semanas lograr que lo obedecieran

Enfoco su mirada en el pastel que aun estaba en la mesa.

Brandon: ¿Y eso? – dijo volteando a verme

Alisa y Marco lo hicieron – dije tranquila

Brandon: No te creo – dijo negando su cabeza

¡De verdad! – dije riendo – yo solo los ayude a meterlo y sacarlo del horno – era cierto

Brandon: Sigo sin creerte – dijo soltando una risa, su risa era hermosa no sé porque no lo hacía más seguido, acerco su mano al pastel y tomo un trozo

¡No! – dije haciendo un puchero – toma un plato y cubiertos

Media la vuelta para tomarlos pero cuando se los entregue ya tenía la boca llena.

Brandon – dije riendo

Brandon: Disculpa mis malos modales, no soy como Scott – dijo despreocupado tomando otro pedazo y se lo llevo a la boca

¿Y qué tiene que ver Scott en esto? – dije sorprendida – no me digas que estas celoso

Brandon: No te lo digo porque no es cierto – dijo serio metiendo otro pedazo de pastel a su boca para ser masticado de la manera más sensual que había visto

Tienes chocolate aquí – dije señalando con mi dedo su boca

Brandon: No me importa – dijo comenzando a reír y siguió comiendo

¡Basta! – dije con desespero – deja de comer con las manos – tome el tenedor y la servilleta que había dejado en la mesa y se los acerque

Brandon: Me niego a usarlos – dijo negando su cabeza

¿Qué no podía parar de comer?.

Eres un maleducado – dije riendo al mismo tiempo que alejaba el pastel

Brandon: Dame – dijo exigiendo

No – dije segura – déjales algo a tus hermanos

Rodo los ojos y cruzo los brazos recargándose en la mesa.

Ven – dije caminando hacia el con una servilleta

Me acerque a el tomándolo del brazo para hacer que junto con la silla girara hacia mí. Su mirada vagaba por el techo mientras que yo por dentro me debatía por limpiar ese chocolate con la servilleta o con mis labios, tenía que hacerlo a pesar de ya haberle dicho que lo dejaría en paz.

Puse mi mano suavemente en su mejilla para luego cortar a cero la poca lejanía que había entre nuestros rostros. No era precisamente un beso, pose mis labios en la comisura de los suyos y deslice lentamente mi lengua llevándome todo rastro de chocolate.

Era delicioso el sabor del dulce, pero no tanto como el de sus labios.

Y- ya no tienes ma- mas chocolate – dije algo apenada ¿nerviosa? Lo estaba y no sabía porque

Limpie con la servilleta tratando de ignorar su fija mirada en mí.

Creo que será mejor que me valla – dije acomodando mi cabello y le saque la vuelta para salir de la cocina pero frustro mi huida tomándome de la muñeca – lo siento, dije que no molestaría mas pero

Comencé a hablar acelera mente. Voltee a verlo y estaba de pie nuevamente con esa intimidante mirada, dio los dos pasos que había de distancia entre nosotros.

Puso decisivamente su mano en mi cintura y sin perder el contacto visual soltó mi muñeca para tomarme de la nuca y atraerme a sus labios.

Se que ya esperan que ya haya confesiones :c lo se pero poco a poco 7u7 para que lo vayan disfrutando :v 7u7 uwu.


	18. Chapter 18

Mis manos treparon por su pecho hasta llegar a su nuca y donde quedaron estáticas, realmente me había sorprendido. Sus manos al contrario impartían poderosas caricias tanto como en mi cuello como en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Sus labios se mesclaban con los míos compartiéndome el exquisito sabor del chocolate que anteriormente había probado, pero sin duda alguna esto era mejor que el que había sacado de la comisura de sus labios. Era tan intensa su manera de besar, me robaba por completo el aliento, tanto que mi pecho se expandía y contraía rápidamente tratando de recuperar entre besos el oxigeno perdido.

Su lengua se introdujo de abrupto en mi boca, cosa que sinceramente me fascinaban, me estrujaba entre sus brazos dios quería gritar para liberar todo el éxtasis que comenzaba a acumularse en mi. Finalmente reaccione, me estaba besando me había detenido para besarme.

Brandon: Eres tan necia – dijo susurrando entre besos mientras bajaba por mi mejilla con dirección a mi cuello

Y tu tan testarudo – dije echando mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole un mejor acceso a sus besos y leves mordidas - ¿Por qué no admites que te encanto?

Enderece mi cabeza y este regreso a mis labios, avanzaba lentamente por ende yo retrocedía hasta que llego un punto en el que no había escape. Estaba aprisionada por su cuerpo y la barra.

Sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo, por mi espalda, cintura, cadera, glúteos. Ni la mínima brisa de aire pasaba entre nosotros.

Admítelo Brandon – dije en un suspiro ya que había regresado a mi cuello

Brandon: Me encantas – dijo con una mano comenzó a entrar debajo de mi vestido – para una noche

Mi temperatura interna de cuarenta grados prácticamente bajo hasta menos diez, era un imbécil.

Eres un idiota Brandon – dije empujándolo fuertemente y el solo me miraba divertido

Brandon: Idiota no – dijo sonriendo – sincero si

Por favor Brandon, lo menos que tienes es sinceridad – dije rondando mis ojos antes de sacarle la vuelta para salir de la cocina

Brandon: ¿Hace unos segundos te morías por besarme y ahora soy un idiota? - dijo caminando detrás de mi

Si, un idiota con todas las letras – dije firme tomando mi bolsa que estaba en uno de los sillones de la sala – tienes que arruinarlo con tu actitud de "oh soy el más malo y rudo del universo"

Brandon: Y tu siempre tienes que arruinarlo con "soy la más hermosa del mundo ámeme o muérete" – dijo sujetándome del brazo obligándome a voltearlo a ver

Por favor Brandon – dije irónica - ¿Cuánto te he dicho eso?

Reprimía todas mis ganas de gritarle, solo por Alisa y Marco no lo hacía.

Brandon: ¡Todo el tiempo! – dijo alargando levantando sus manos – solo estas pensando en ti, solo piensas en lo que te benéfica a ti, solo piensas en que estúpido vestido rosa usaras mañana, no solo por "linda" puedes conseguir todo lo que se te antoje

¡Cállate Brandon! – dije roja del coraje – tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mí y mucho menos sobre que pienso a sí que..

Brandon: Oh claro que si se – dijo firme con una amarga y fría carcajada –así como tu afirmas sabes sobre el "verdadero Brandon", yo también puedo saber mucho de una persona tan solo verla

Me soltó del brazo bruscamente antes de darse la media vuelta.

A ver quiero escucharte – dije retándolo – quiero escuchar que es lo que crees saber de mi

Brandon: Se que – no puedo seguir continuando cuando llego

Alisa: ¡Brandon! ¡Llegaste! – dijo la pequeña emocionada interrumpiendo nuestra discusión – Stella nos ayudo a hacer un pastel ¿quieres verlo?

Dijo la pequeña en los brazos de su hermano.

Brandon: No solo quiero verlo – dijo serio mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

Sin siquiera decir nada me di la media vuelta y camine hacia puerta.

Brandon

Se escucho cerrarse la puerta principal, se había ido.

Alisa: ¿Que le paso al pastel? – dijo haciendo una "o" con sus labios

T- tenía hambre preciosa – dije tranquilo mirándola

Alisa: ¡Brandon! – dijo riendo - ¡Stella!

Grito volteando hacia la entrada de la cocina esperando que cruzara la puerta Stella-

Alisa: Brandon se ha comido el pastel – dijo haciendo un puchero, se retorció en mis brazos para que la bajara y así lo hice salió de la cocina y aproveche para tomar un trozo mas - ¿Por qué se fue?

Mi pequeña hermana hizo una cara triste entrando nuevamente a la cocina.

Alisa: Ella dijo que se quedaría a cenar con nosotros – dijo triste

Se subió a uno de los bancos, cruzo sus brazos y se recargo en la barra ¿tanto le agradaba?.

Marco: Hola Brandon – dijo saludándome entrando a la cocina – hey ¿y Stella?

¿Pero qué?

Stella

Radius: ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? – dijo enojado mirándome

¿Desde cuándo le interesaba?

No creo que te interese y hoy no tengo ganas de ser ignorada – dije cortamente sin detener mi caminar hacia las escaleras

Radius: Stella ven ahora mismo – dijo ordenando - ¿Qué no tienes teléfono? ¿Qué no puedes dedicar tres minutos de tu tiempo para avisarme donde estarás? Estuve preocupado

Mentira seguramente recién se había dado cuenta de que no había estado en todo el día en casa.

Si tengo teléfono, pero si el tuyo no estuviera ocupado en todo el día, si en tu oficina te pasaran mis llamadas y si aquí tuvieras el tiempo para responderlos lo haría – dije deteniendo solo para arreglar las cosas – y no me digas que estuviste preocupado si en realidad lo estuvieras, no llevarías ese traje de fiesta

Radius: Tengo una importante cena – dijo serio

No pierdas tu tiempo explicándome, me da lo mismo – dije subiendo nuevamente las escaleras

Cualquiera pensaría que soy la peor, pero a el no le interesa en lo mas mínimo, ya había dicho antes, lo que daría porque alguna vez me regañara o castigara.

Pero ni para eso me dedica un poco de su atención.

Estaba más que molesta, primero Brandon no tenía derecho a hablarme, se que yo lo había molestado demasiado, pero nunca llegue a faltarle el respeto. Eso había sido la paga por pasar mi tarde cuidando a sus hermanos, era un malagradecido.

Y en segunda, mi padre que solo para que no lo carcoma el remordimiento, una vez al año finge que le intereso, y esta vez no puedo ser más inoportuno.

Sábado en la tarde, mi padre había intentando arreglar las cosas conmigo pero cada vez que trataba de hablar era interrumpido por su estúpido teléfono. Así que una vez más me puse de pie y subí a mi habitación dejando las cosas aun peor, pero siempre hablaba con mi tío y le contaba lo que pasaba en mi casa, el dijo que vendría unas dos semanas.

Domingo en la noche estaba prácticamente tirada en mi cama, tal y como me la había pasado todo el fin de semana. No tenía ganas de nada, era más el enojo que traía por dentro que las ganas de salir sin siquiera por un vaso con agua.

Extrañaba a Scott el era quien me hacia olvidar todos los problemas con mi "familia" y que decir de Sky el no solo me ayudaba a distraerme, también me escuchaba y trataba de ayudarme con todo lo que pudiera, pero ahora el estaba con Bloom y Scott con Mitzi.

Lo que da como resultado Stella más sola que una escuela en domingo.

Otro día…

Mierda – dije hablando sola al despertarme y llevarme la nada grata sorpresa de que a mi despertador no le había dado ganas de despertarme.

Ahora seguramente no llegaría a tiempo para la primera clase, con rapidez me levante de mi cama y fui corriendo hacia mi ropero y tome unos jeans rotos, una blusa de tirantes, y unos tacones color blancos. No tenía la mínima intención de arreglarme.

Llegue a la escuela, había perdido la primera clase, abrí mi casillero, saque un par de libros de mi bolsa para intercambiarlos por otro par que estaban en las repisas ya me había perdido la primera clase así que no los necesitaría mas.

Brandon: ¿Qué tratas de demostrar? – dijo una voz masculina

Me sorprendió, ya que según yo los pasillos estaban vacios, lo ignore y de un golpe cerré la puerta de mi casillero.

Brandon: ¿Eso por lo que te dije sobre tus "estúpidos vestidos rosas" – dijo preguntando burlonamente pero a mi no me causaba ni la mas mínima gracia

En primera – dije suspirando – no intento demostrar nada y mucho menos a ti

Brandon: ¿Y ahora porque tan ruda conmigo? – dijo acercándose a mi intentando ponerme nerviosa, sin duda alguna no sabía con quien estaba tratando

Eres un sínico Brandon – dije con repulsión me corría hacia un lado alejándome de el pero me sujeto por la cintura evitando mi escape

Brandon: Eso no – dijo en mi oído

¿Eso no decías hace unos días? – dije seria mirándolo

Brandon: No – dijo sonriendo torcidamente

Tienes razón – dije firme – la verdad me avergüenzo de mi misma por haberte seguido tanto

¿Lo ven? En segundos cambie la situación, ahora el vendría corriendo a mis brazos.

Brandon: Pues – dijo tranquilo

Ya Brandon – dije nuevamente – lo menos que quiero hoy es discutir, di lo que quieras no me interesa ya, solo déjame en paz

Me di la media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, me sujeto fuertemente del brazo, se le estaba haciendo costumbre estirarme de esa manera. Me apego a su cuerpo y su mirada se clavo en la mía.

Brandon: ¿Quieres que yo te deje en paz? – dijo riendo pesadamente - ¿Cómo? ¿Así como tú me "dejas en paz"

Si Brandon si – dije rodando mis ojos

Una mano se poso en mi mejilla y en cuestión de segundos sus labios chocaron con los míos.

¡Que te sucede! – dije empujándolo, me miraba atónito seguramente el aseguraba que le respondiera de una mejor manera

Acomode mi bolsa en mi hombro para alejarme de el lo más pronto posible. Había decidido renunciar a la apuesta, pero después de esto merecía venganza Brandon me las pagaría todas.

Con rápidos pasos salí del edificio, caminaba entre los jardines del campus hasta que me di cuenta que de ya no me había alejado lo suficiente. Me detuve frente un enorme árbol, lance mi bolsa en el césped para después dejarme caer a un lado de esta. Doble mis rodillas apegando mis piernas a mi cuerpo, abrace estas y oculte mi rostro entre mis brazos.

Brandon: Escucha – dijo haciéndome saltar

¡Maldición Brandon! – dije molesta - ¡ya! Tú me quieres lejos de ti y ahora yo también te quiero lejos de mí, todos felices ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué no nos haces felices a los tres?

Dije recordándole las mismas palabras que me había dicho, cuando quería que lo dejara en paz, y consiguiera a otro chico.

Brandon: ¡Escúchame! – dijo exaltado

Levante mi mirada y lo vi sentarse a un lado de mi recargándose en el enorme tronco del frondoso árbol.

Brandon: Y – yo lo siento – dijo desviando su mirada


	19. Chapter 19

No emití sonido alguno ¿de verdad se estaba disculpando conmigo? Con el rabillo del ojo podía verlo con su mirada en el horizonte.

No hay nada peor que una disculpa forzada – dije seriamente al igual que el con i mirada fija en algún punto visible en el campus

Brandon: Cuando una disculpa no es forzada – dijo irónicamente

Cuando de verdad lo sientes y no lo haces por lastima – dije acomodando un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su lugar – pero está bien acepto la "disculpa", ¿ahora ya me puedes dejar sola?

La verdad quería estar sola, no tenía ganas de pelear y con Brandon a un lado era todo lo que podía hacer.

Brandon: No, no puedo – dijo volteando a verme

Bufe con fastidio y tome mi bolsa para ponerme de pie.

Brandon: No, no y no – dijo repitiendo tomándome del tobillo para evitar que caminara - ¿Qué se siente cuando quieres estar sola y alguien está ahí sin dejarte en paz?

Y era más que claro que se refería a lo que yo hacía con él.

No – dije alargando – yo estaba detrás de ti porque quería conocerte y tu ahora lo haces solo por molestarme

Decía mientras intentaba liberar mi tobillo de su agarre, pero la ventaja era que no dejaría la mitad de mi zapato entre la tierra.

Brandon: ¿Y ya no te interesa? – dijo con un rápido movimiento me hizo caer en el césped

No, en lo absoluto – dije mintiendo

Brandon: No te creo – dijo seguro

No me interesa si crees o no – dije seria

Brandon: Oh vamos aprovecha antes de que me arrepienta – dijo sonriendo, insisto la sonrisa de ese hombre es hermosa

¿Aprovechar qué? – dije sin entender

Brandon: Responderé todo lo que quieras – dijo pasando una mano por su cabello despeinado un poco los castaños cabellos

¿Lo que yo quiera? – dije sonriendo

Brandon: Bueno solo 5 preguntas – dijo tranquilo

¿Y porque solo cinco? – dije confundida

Brandon: Porque no debe tardar en tocar el timbre y tengo que entrar a clases, te quedan cuatro – dijo sonriente

¿Qué? – dije molesta, esa no valía

Brandon: Que solo te quedan cuatro – dijo sonriendo – ahora solo te quedan tres

¡No! – dije gritando molesta y riendo –a ver

Estaba analizando en mi mente las preguntas que le haría.

¿Por qué estas un año atrás? – dije lo que se me vino a la mente. Pero ¡que estúpida soy! ¿Por qué pregunte eso?

Brandon: Tenia que encargarme de Alisa y Marco, asique trabajaba mañana, tarde y noche y no podía seguir estudiando, así que me salí por un año para juntar la mayoría de cantidad de dinero y luego poder regresar – dijo tranquilo

¿Por qué te encargas tu de Alisa y de Marco? – dije curiosa, el dijo que respondería todo

Brandon: Mis padres fallecieron hace tres años – dijo tranquilo – como era menor de edad una tía se hacía cargo de nosotros pero ella tenía bastantes problemas e hijos como para mantenernos a nosotros tres, después hablamos de mucha insistencia nos dejo regresar a nuestra casa y desde entonces yo me encargo de todo

Mi corazón se estrujo cuando termino de hablar, mis ojos estaban como un par de platos.

Y última pregunta – dije pensativa, sonreí y me acerque más a el quedando a solo centímetros de distancia - ¿Por qué no te agrado?

Brandon: Es fácil – dijo soltando una risa – para empezar odio el rosa, eres una superficial, crees que solo por usar vestidos caros y tener un lindo cabello puedes tener todo lo que se te antoje

Ahora el se acerco mas a mí y sentí como mi estomago se retorcía.

Brandon: Pero por alguna extraña razón mis hermanos te adoran – dijo subiendo su mano y acaricio mi mejilla

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué paso con el antipático Brandon?.

Brandon: Y creo que a mi comienzas a agradarme – dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras se acercaba a mis labios

La única acción que pude hacer fue igual cerrar mis ojos y esperar a que sus suaves labios hicieran contacto con los míos.

Capturo mi labio con una dulzura única, tan diferente a los demás besos. Inconscientemente subí mis manos hasta su cuello y justo cuando estaba por responderle el beso fuerte el timbre toco por todo el campus ¡que injusto!.

De golpe se separo de mi, pronuncio algunas palabras por lo que solo asentí con la cabeza y después desapareció corriendo por los jardines. Pero mi estado de estupefacción era tan grande que ni siquiera entendí que era lo que había dicho.

Sacudí un par de veces mi cabeza, aun no lograba creer que me había dicho eso "Mr Brandon no tengo sentimientos" había aceptado que le agradaba.

Tome mi bolso y quite todo el desorden que había dentro de esta hasta localizar mi celular, mire la hora aun tenía cinco minutos para llegar a clase a tiempo.

Me puse de pie y me sacudí eliminando cualquier rastro de tierra o césped de mis jeans para después caminar hacia el edificio para entrar a clases.

Scott: ¿Y qué paso con la llamativa Stella? – dijo su voz retumbo en mis oídos

Su despertador no sonó y se quedo en casa – dije sin prestarle mucha atención

Scott: De todos modos, siempre te ves hermosa – dijo sonriendo

Voltee a verlo ¿no era que tenia novia?.

Brandon: ¿Nos vamos? – dijo la voz de Brandon evitando a que le contestara algo

Claro – dije fingiendo entender

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento después de que Brandon y Scott se cansaran de repudiarse con la mirada.

Lo que me indicaba que mi plan iba a la perfección.

Gracias – dije riendo – me salvaste

Brandon: ¿Te salve? – dijo confundido – si tan solo hace unas semanas eran la "pareja perfecta"

Era pura fachada – dije entre risas – el de un día a otro me dejo por Mitzi, pero bueno nos vemos luego

Me di la vuelta para caminar hacia mi auto, di apenas dos pasos cuando escuche nuevamente su voz.

Brandon: ¡Hey! Dijiste que terminaríamos la exposición hoy – dijo serio

¿Cuándo? – dije volteando nuevamente para poder verlo, la verdad no recordaba haberle dicho algo así

Brandon: Hoy – dijo dando unos cuantos pasos hacia mí – en la mañana, en el jardín

Eso era lo que no había entendido es comprensible estaba en shock.

Brandon: Por favor Stella no me hagas arrepentirme de lo que te dije – dijo haciendo una mueca

No – dije alargando – tu eres el culpable, pasas de prácticamente gritarme "te odio" en la cara a "me agradas"

Brandon: No te dije "me agradas" te dije que comenzabas a agradarme – dijo corrigiéndome – todavía no cantes victoria

Mira Brandon – dije amenazante – no te pases de listo

Brandon: Ya, ya ya – dijo repitiendo -¿si lo terminaremos hoy?

Está bien – dije accediendo – pero tendrá que ser en mi casa – hice una mueca de desagrado

Brandon: ¿Sigues molestas? O ¿Por qué no quieres en mi casa? – dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos

No, no es eso – dije dando un suspiro, nada sería mejor que permanecer más tiempo fuera de mi casa – pero mi padre está en esos días del año en que finge preocuparse por mi

Brandon: ¿Finge? – dijo sonando preocupado

Así es – dije acomodando mi cabello – en fin ¿en mi casa?

Brandon: Te sigo – dijo sacando sus llaves para después caminar hacia su motocicleta

Entramos a mi casa, parecía vacía más bien estaba vacía, seguramente mi padre estaba en la oficina. Me deje caer en uno de los sillones de la sala y el se sentó aun lado de mi.

Brandon: Linda casa – dijo recorriendo todo el lugar con la mirada

Gracias – dije sonriendo

Comenzamos con la exposición, ya era poco lo que faltaba, así que se terminaría el encadenamiento de Brandon conmigo. Cosa que no era muy buena, pero después de todo habíamos avanzando mucho, Sky perdería la apuesta si es que aun la recuerda.

Brandon: Casi toda la semana estuviste en mi casa, tus padres ¿no te dicen nada? – dijo preguntando entre risas

Seguramente mi madre si me regañaría – dije sonriendo melancolía – pero mi padre no, ni siquiera se da cuenta si estoy aquí o no

Brandon: ¿Y tu madre? – dijo sin entender

Ella falleció cuando yo tenía nueve años – dije un poco melancólica – y desde entonces mi padre se encarga de la empresa que ambos tenían, así que por eso se la pasa metido en su trabajo

Radius: Stella – dijo su voz de mi padre entrando a la casa

En la sala – dije tranquila

Radius: ¿Tu sabes de quien es la motocicleta que está afuera? –dijo entrando a la sala y creo que descubrió quien era el propietario de dicho vehículo

Brandon se puso de pie y seguido yo lo hice.

Brandon: Brandon – dijo educadamente tendiendo su mano hacia mi padre como saludo

El lo miraba de pies a cabeza, rogaba por dentro que no hiciera o dijera nada descortés.

Radius: Radius – dijo dándose la vuelta ignorando por completo el saludo de Brandon, dejándolo con l mano en el aire.

Ya mero se acerca lo bueno 7u7


	20. Chapter 20

Sonrió tímido y bajo la mano.

Brandon: bueno creo que será mejor que me valla – dijo volteando a verme con una mueca burlona

No – dije seria – quédate, así es el siempre

No se iba porque quería, por primera vez sosteníamos una plática sin pelear y mi padre lo arruina.

Brandon: Ya veo a quien saliste – dijo en un susurro

¡Oye! – dije reclamándole y solo rio

Brandon: Ya es tarde y no puedo dejar mucho tiempo solo a Jake con los niños - dijo pasando su mano por su cabello – sabes, el viernes se quedaron muy tristes porque te fuiste sin despedirte de ellos

¿De verdad? – dije preguntando enternecida, ese día me enoje tanto que me olvide por completo de ellos – diles que mañana pasare por ellos

Brandon: No lo creo – dijo negando su cabeza

Brandon no te estoy pidiendo permiso – dije seria nuevamente – te estoy diciendo que pasare por ellos

Radius: ¿Quién es el? – dijo serio mirándome

Todavía se atrevía a preguntarme sobre el después de cómo lo trato.

Radius: Te estoy hablando Stella – dijo molesto al ver que no me detenía y seguía subiendo las escaleras

No creo que te importe – dije detuviendome pero no voltee a verla

Radius: No me agrada – dijo firme

No me interesa – dije contestándole igual ahora si volteando a verla

Radius: Te la has pasado con el ¿cierto?, no sé porque sales con, ¿Por qué terminaste con Scott?- dijo serio

No sabes nada papa… hace más de dos semanas que habíamos terminado y apenas preguntaba porque.

Papa – dije cerrando los ojos tratando de contener mi enojo – porque no dejas de fingir que te intereso y sigues con tus cosas

Por más que trataba de no ser grosera, no podía simplemente no.

Radius: Stella regresa – dijo ordenándome cuando volvía a avanzar por las escaleras

¿Para qué? Siempre que intentas arreglar las cosas terminamos peor, así que mejor déjalo – dije ignorando sus llamados subí a mi habitación esto ya me estaba hartando

Otro día en la escuela

Brandon

Josh: ¿Celoso? – dijo burlándose de mi

Cállate idiota – dije serio, era un estupidez con todas las letras

Josh: Vamos Brandon acéptalo tu también andas tras ese corto vestido – dijo burlonamente – y al parecer Scott quiere recuperar lo suyo

Se recargo en el casillero mirando hacia el casillero de Stella donde estaba ella hablando con Scott.

¿Tú no entiendes verdad? – dije con fastidio sacando mis libros de mi casillero – Scott esta con Mitzi y Stella no me interesa

Josh: ¿Seguro? – dijo soltando una carcajada – entonces ¿no te molesta si la invito a salir?

Claro que no – dije confiado sonriendo de lado

Como si fuera a aceptar su invitación, seguíamos viendo hacia donde estaban Stella, Scott y ahora Mitzi se había unido. Ambas se lanzaron un par de sonrisas hipócritas con miradas asesinas y la nueva "pareja perfecta" se fue.

Josh: Ya vengo – dijo con suma seguridad

¿A dónde vas? – dije preguntando incrédulo

¿Realmente le pediría a Stella que saliera con el?.

Josh: Ya verás – dijo antes de caminar en dirección Stella

Ella cerro su casillero y se sorprendió al verlo frente a ella, le sonrió levemente, "te dirá que no "pensé divertido. En menos de cinco segundos el se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia donde yo estaba. Tenía los ojos abiertos a tope y su mandíbula casi estaba arrastrada por el suelo, sabía que le diría que no.

¿Tan mal te fue? – dije soltando una sonora carcajada

Josh: No – dijo impresionado – este viernes tengo una cita con Stella

¿Qué? – dije gritando

Josh: Dijiste que no te interesaba – dijo seguro señalándome

Y no me interesa – dije tranquilizándome – solo me sorprendió un poco si

Josh: ¿Seguro? – dijo sin despegar la mirada de Stella que caminaba por el pasillo con su característica seguridad – la has tenido una semana en tu casa, cualquiera ya habría intentando tenerla en su habitación

¿Y tú lo intentaras? – dije cerrando de un golpe mi casillero

Josh: No lo sé, no lo sé – dijo risueño – ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas, si ya acepto la cita, que no creo que se niegue a los demás ¿tú qué dices?

Yo digo que eres un imbécil – dije molesto mientras el soltó una carcajada

No podía haberle dicho que si, seguramente era una "broma" de Josh.

Las clases pasaban y yo simplemente no lograba concentrarme "todos saben que es más fácil conseguir ver al presidente en persona, que obtener una cita conmigo" recordé aquellas palabras que me dijo en el estacionamiento el día del partido. Al parecer ya no era tan difícil conseguir una, una pequeña bola de papel golpe mi mejilla, voltee hacia el piso y ahí estaba el mini proyectil.

-"Am, ¿si me prestaras a tus hermanos"

Tome el bolígrafo y respondí debajo de su mensaje rosado.

-"No queda de otra, y deja de llamarme Am"

Le regrese el papel cuidando de no ser sorprendidos, afortunadamente el profesor no se despegaba del pizarrón.

Stella vendrá por ustedes – dije tranquilo mientras ambos felices corrieron escaleras arriba para cambiarse

¿Qué les había dicho para lograr que la quisieran tanto? Lance mi mochila junto con mi chaqueta hacia uno de los sillones de la sala, con fastidio camine hacia la cocina pero el sonido del timbre me hizo regresar.

Abrí la puerta y rodé los ojos al ver a Stella con una enorme sonrisa parada ahí.

Stella: Wow – dijo articulo con lentitud – tu si que eres un bipolar

¿Pasas o te quedas afuera? – dije de mala manera

Stella: Mejor espero afuera – dijo cambiando de tono, ahora me volvía a hablar fríamente

Como quieras – dije dando la media vuelta pero un más estúpido impulso me hizo regresar - ¿Por qué saldrás con Josh?

¡Maldición Brandon! ¡ a ti que te importa!.

Stella: Pues porque ,, - dijo comenzando a hablar pero callo, se dio la media vuelta y me miro entrecerrando los ojos -¿tu como sabes eso?

El me lo conto – dije sin importancia

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió a dar la vuelta, ¿no quería que me enterara?.

Stella: Pues si saldré con el – dijo seria

No respondiste lo que te pregunte – dije una vez y giro volteando hacia a mi

Stella: Creí que no te interesaba lo que yo hacía – dijo mirándome

No me interesa – dije riendo amargamente – solo creí que habías dicho que era más fácil contactar el presidente que obtener una cita contigo

Stella: lo sé – dijo sonriente – pero decidí tomar tu consejo

¿Qué consejo? – dije confundido levantado una ceja

Stella: "Porque no nos haces felices a los tres" – dijo haciendo una gruesa voz – así que no te molestare mas, terminamos el trabajo y ya no hay nada que nos relacione

¿Estaba bien? ¡Hace unos días prácticamente me rogaba!.

Stella

Scott: Hola – dijo su voz detrás de mí

¿Qué Scott? ¿Ya comienza a extrañarme?.

Hola – dije sin importancia

Scott: ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo sonriente

¿Te interesa? – dije incrédula volteando a verlo

Scott: Oh vamos – dijo alargando – no me trates así ¿o que tu nuevo novio no te deja hablarme?

No tengo ningún nuevo novio y si te trato así es porque se me da la gana – dije un poco molesta por su actitud

Scott: A si y entonces ese – no puedo continuar cuando su barbie plástica llego

Mitzi: Mi amor – dijo sonriente llegando con sus tacones que sonaban por el pasillo- ¿Qué haces hablando con … ella?

Scott: Nada cariño – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y ambos se fueron

Termine de guardar mis cosas en el casillero, y de sacar los libros que necesitaría para las siguientes clases. Me di la media vuelta y me sorprendí al ver un castaño chico frente a mi.

Josh: Hola – dijo sonriendo tímidamente

Hola – dije sonriendo levemente

Josh: Josh – dijo presentándose

Stella – dije confundida

Josh: Si lo se – dijo riendo tímidamente – oye yo.. quería saber si tal vez tu y yo, bueno si a ti te gustaría salir conmigo

Claro – dije mirando sus ojos color miel

Josh: ¿De verdad? – dijo sorprendido - ¡genial!, ¿este viernes está bien?

Si está bien – dije tratando de sonreír, no me agradaba mucho la idea de salir con el tal "josh" pero ya veremos cómo reacciona Brandon y por ende Scott

Ultima clase, algebra no había nada más aburrido que esto. El maestro simplemente no dejaba de hablar y no dejaba de escribir en el pizarrón, sin duda era un tormento esta clase.

Voltee hacia las últimas filas y ahí estaba Brandon, su mirada estaba enfocada en el pizarrón pero no estaba prestando atención, estaba más bien perdido.

Fui a las últimas hojas de mi libreta para recortar un pedazo, tome mi pluma rosa y escribí.

-"Am, ¿si me prestaras a tus hermanos?"

Voltee hacia el maestro para asegurarme de que no fuera a verme y lance la pequeña bola de papel, logrando que golpeara su mejilla para después caer en el piso.

Bajo su mirada para identificar que era lo que había golpeado, lo tomo del piso y la extendió para poder leer el contenido. Escribió y me regreso el mensaje.

-"No queda de otra, y deja de llamarme Am"

Toque el timbre y en menos de diez segundos se abrió la puerta dejándome ver la perfecta anatomía de Brandon.

Wow – dije sonriente – tu sí que eres un bipolar

Le dije ya que apenas me vio y rodo los ojos como si mi presencia le había arruinado el día.

Brandon: ¿Pasas o te quedas afuera? – dijo tono de "detesto" había vuelto

Mejor espero afuera – dije cambiando mi tono a uno más duro como el suyo

Brandon: Como quieras – dijo dándose la media vuelta pero al parecer se arrepintió y volvió a voltear a mi - ¿Por qué saldrás con Josh?

Pues porque.. – Estaba por responderle pero no lo hice - ¿tu como sabes eso?

Brandon: El me lo conto – dijo de mala gana

Rodé los ojos, el plan era que se enterara después de haber salido con Josh.

Pues si saldré con el – dije respondiendo su pregunta y me di la media vuelta dándole la espalda

Brandon: No respondiste lo que te pregunte – dijo su voz detrás de mi

Creí que no te interesaba lo que yo hacía – dije dándome la vuelta para verlo de nuevo

Brandon: No me interesa – dijo riendo amargadamente – solo que creí que habías dicho que era más fácil contactar al presidente que obtener una cita contigo

Lo se – dije sonriente – pero decidí tomar tu consejo

Brandon: ¿Qué consejo? – dijo confundido sin entender

"Porque no nos haces felices a los tres" – dije sonriendo – así que no te molestare mas, terminamos el trabajo y ya no hay que nos relacione

Nada podía salir más, estaba arriesgando demasiado al decir eso, cruzaba los dedos porque todo saliera como había planeado.

Brandon: Perfecto – dijo tranquilo

¡Mierda! ¿Así nada más? ¿Ni tantitos celos? Perfecto Stella tiraste sola a la hoguera.

Alisa y Marco: ¡Stella! – dijeron al sonido corriendo hacia a mi - ¿A dónde iremos?

Pregunto la pequeña mientras me rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos.

A donde ustedes quieran – dije devolviéndole el abrazo

Alisa: Por un helado ¿si? – dijo sonriente mientras saltaba, y su hermano la ayudo con un "¿si?"

Claro – dije levantando mi mirada y la dirigí hacia Brandon -¿un helado?

Pregunte y sus hermanos voltearon a verlo.

Brandon: No – dijo firmemente

Anda, yo invito – dije sonriente acercándome a l mientras le susurraba a su oído – de despedida

Brandon: ¿Segura? – dijo entre dientes susurrando a mi oído igual - ¿después de esto me dejaras finalmente en paz?

Tenlo por seguro – dije asintiendo mi cabeza


	21. Chapter 21

Finalmente Brandon acepto, pero se negó a ir en mi auto así que tuvimos que ir en el suyo. Llegamos a una heladería que los niños eligieron ya que tenía una enorme área de juegos tenían cerca de veinte sabores, los cuales Brandon tuvo que mencionar al menos tres veces para que Marco y Alisa pudieran decidir, en especial Alisa quien aun no sabía leer del todo bien.

Alisa: ¡Fresa! – dijo emocionada en brazos de su hermano

Marco: ¡Vainilla! – dijo con la misma emoción alado de el

Brandon: Me hicieron repetir lo sabores ¡tres veces! Para elegir lo mismo de siempre – dijo reclamándoles en juego

Ambos rieron al igual que la cajera quien con una enorme y por supuesto estúpida sonrisa no dejaba de mirar a Brandon.

Chocolate – dije de mala gana mirando a la tonta de la cajera

Como era de esperarse no me dejo pagar y no precisamente por caballerosidad si no por su actitud de "no necesito nada de ti".

Yo los había invitado – dije molesta sentándome en uno de los cómodos y llamativos sillones del colorido lugar

No me respondió nada, solo recargo sus codos en sus rodillas y cubrió su rostro.

¿Por qué me habías dicho que te "comenzaba" a agradar si no era cierto? – dije mientras tomaba una cuchara de helado para tomar un poco y llevarlo a mi boca

Brandon: Yo no mentí – dijo volteando hacia a mi – me agradaba la Stella de ese día

¿La Stella de ese día? – dije preguntando entre risas

Brandon: Si – dijo recargándose en el sillón y recargo su brazo en el respaldo de este quedando su brazo casi a la misma distancia que mi hombro – despreocupada, sin maquillaje, sin todos esos accesorios de sobra

Es lo mismo Brandon – dije riendo – con vestido, en pantalón, en short, con maquillaje o no, soy la misma

Brandon: Claro que no – dijo serio – nunca eres la misma, eres una en el campus, eres otra en tu casa, eres otra conmigo, eres otra con Sky, eres otra con Mitzi, eres otra con mis hermanos ¿y sabes que es lo malo?

¿Qué? – dije contestando intimidada

Brandon: Que nadie sabe cuál es la verdadera – dijo serio

Un silencio nos inundo, solamente entre nosotros ya que todo alrededor nuestro seguía su común ritmo, personas platicaban, niños corrían de un lado a otro pero lo peor de todo… tenía razón en eso.

Entonces ya tenemos algo en común – dije mirando hacia a el, quien solo volteo y me miro esperando una explicación – también en el campus eres otro, en tu casa otro, conmigo otro incluso ayer eras otro

Regrese mi mirada al helado que comenzaba a derretirse.

Brandon: No es – no pudo continuar cuando lo interrumpí

No digas nada – dije sonriendo - ¿quieres? – le dije rompiendo el silencio nuevamente entre nosotros

Brandon: Odio el chocolate – dijo negando su cabeza

¡Eres un mentiroso! – dije riendo casi acababas tu solo con un pastel de chocolate y ahora lo odias

Se unió a mis risas, no podía negar que no era otro.

Brandon: Solo comí un poco – dijo sonriendo de lado

¿Un poco? Si claro – dije sarcásticamente, tome un poco de helado con la cuchara una vez mas y me acerque a el – vamos solo un poco

Me puse de rodillas sobre el sillón para acercarme solo un poco más.

Brandon: No – dijo negando nuevamente

Se derretirá y caerá en tu ropa - dije sonriéndole

Brandon: Que no – dijo riendo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba por la cintura haciéndome quedar nuevamente sentada

Solo que nuestra distancia se había convertido a prácticamente nada. Levante nuevamente la blanca cucharilla y le acerque a el quien finalmente abrió la boca, sonreí victoriosa y esta vez yo tome su mejilla con mi mano libre, no necesite guiarlo y mucho menos acercarme, el solo se dirigió hacia mis labios.

Subió su mano hacia mi cuello, evitando que me separara pero era algo que ni de broma haría.

Tu mano esta fría – dije riendo entre besos

Era lógico después de haber sostenido el vaso con nieve por más de quince minutos, le sonreí y volví a unir nuestros labios, solo que tome su mano que estaba en mi cuello y la baje para entrelazar nuestros dedos y que la temperatura de esta se regulara.

Una vez más se alejo de mis labios y su mirada se enfoco en nuestras manos entrelazadas, levanto una de sus naturalmente bien definidas cejas.

Ya no está fría – dije sonriéndole

Fue lo único que logre decir y negó con la cabeza riendo. Por un desconocido motivo gire mi rostro y me encontré con nadie más y nadie menos que Sky y Bloom quienes nos miraban más que sorprendidos.

Brandon reacciono y sacudió un poco su cabeza y volteo a ver a Sky quien seguía con los ojos como platos, había ganado la apuesta. Brandon volteo y se encontró con la misma sorpresa que yo, soltó mi mano y disimuladamente volvió apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas.

Brandon: Y. yo ya vengo – dijo poniéndose de pie y salió hacia el área de juegos

Sky seguía sorprendido, Bloom se acerco y susurro algo en su oído y este asintió y ella se fue la verdad no se a donde. Levante mis cejas y le sonreí de lado a mi mejor amigo.

Gane – dije sonriendo victoriosa

Sky: No es verdad – dijo riendo negando con la cabeza

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – dije alterada

El camino hacia mí y se sentó a un lado donde anteriormente estaba Brandon.

Si… si tu y Bloom acaban de vernos – dije bajado mi tono

Brandon no podía enterrarse por nada del mundo, ya que aun no llegaba a mi objetivo principal, Scott.

Sky: No linda – dijo chasqueando la lengua – quedamos que seria mínimo un te amo en publico

¿Te estás echando para atrás Sky? – dije seria, yo había ganado y punto

Sky: No – dijo riendo – nunca dije eso pero habíamos quedado que un beso no bastaba, ¡pudiste habérselo dado sin siquiera hablarle!

No Sky no es justo – dije reclamándole

Sky: Si es justo, si no, no sería justo para a mi – dijo riendo

Eres un tonto Sky – dije empujándolo

Sky: Tu más linda – dijo tomando mis mejillas y me acerco a el para dar un beso en mi frente – creo que incomodamos a tu chico malo

Tenlo por seguro – dije rondando mis ojos

Sky: Bueno me iré – dijo señalando hacia donde estaba Bloom

Si claro vete con ella, ya no existe nadie más para ti que no sea ella – dije haciéndome la ofendida

Sky: Pues no se de que te quejas si tampoco creo que me recuerdes muy seguido – dijo subiendo una de sus cejas

Pues crees mal – dije cruzándome de brazos, la verdad lo extrañaba- las cosas no andan muy bien en mi casa

No quería agobiarlo con mis problemas.

Sky: ¿Tu padre? – dijo pensativo

¿Quién mas Sky? – dije riendo irónicamente

Sky: ¿Y porque no me llamaste? Hubiera pasado por ti – dijo preocupado mirándome

No – dije riendo – no te preocupes, es lo mismo de siempre, ¡ya! ¡Anda!

Le dije señalando con la barbilla a Bloom quien esperaba en una mesa.

Sky: Llámame – dijo haciendo una seña con su mano simulando un teléfono y me guiño un ojo

Fue imposible no reír, los vi alejarse con dirección a la caja ¿Quién se creía la cajera esa? ¡Ahora con Sky también! ¿Qué faltaba ahora? ¿Qué Scott entrara igual y que igual se lo tragara con la mirada? Reí al notar el rostro de molestia de Bloom un punto a su favor, cuidaba a mi mejor amigo.

Alisa: ¿Quién era el? – dijo su péquela voz detrás mío

El es mi mejor amigo – dije algo asustada volteándola a ver

Alisa: Ah – dijo mirando hacia ellos - ¿y ella?

Ella es su novia – dije sonriendo

Hoy todos lo hacían, abrió sus ojos a tope como si recordara algo y llevo sus manos a su boca, una traviesa risita se le escapaba.

Alisa: Stella, ¿tu y Brandon son novios? – dijo entre risas traviesas

Hey –dije riendo - ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Comencé a hacerle cosquillas y esta comenzó a retorcerse en el sillón.

Alisa: Porque – dijo haciendo una pausa tratando de recuperar oxigeno – porque yo los vi dándose un besito aquí – dijo señalando sus labios

Y un tono rojizo se apodero de sus mejillas, esta vez fui yo quien llevo sus manos a su boca fingiendo ser sorprendida.

No pequeña – dije mirándola hacia abajo realmente apenada- Brandon y yo no somos novios

Alisa: ¿Y porque se dieron un besito? – dijo triste mirándome

¡Rayos! Ahora ¿Qué le diría?.

Alisa: ¿No lo quieres? – dijo jugando con sus pequeñas manos

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan directa? ¡Es como su hermano!.

Y- yo si lo quiero – dije tartamudeando un poco – pero el y yo solo somos amigos y lo que viste fue algo que no debimos hacer

¡No tenía idea de que decir! ¡Donde demonios estas Brandon!.

Alisa: Ah – dijo nuevamente con una mirada triste – Brandon dice que eres linda

¡¿QUE ACABA DE DECIR?!

¿Enserio? – dije sorprendida

Alisa: Si – dijo sonriendo – el dice que eres muy linda

Está bien, estaba impactada, Brandon llego a nuestro lado junto con Marco.

Brandon: ¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes? – dijo confundido alzando a la pequeña quien abrió a tope sus ojos

De nada Brandon, cosas de chicas – dije sonriendo, Alisa rio y abrazo a su hermano ocultando su rostro en su cuello.


	22. Chapter 22

Íbamos ya de regreso a casa de Brandon, después de pasar prácticamente la mitad del día en los juegos de la heladería.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, busque en el desorden que había en mi bolsa hasta que lo localice, era el número de mi casa.

¿Sí? – dije atreves de la llamada

X: Señorita Stella – dijo una de las sirvientas de la casa – su padre pregunta que a qué hora llegara

Dile que no llegare – dije seria y note como Brandon volteaba a verme y luego regresaba su mirada al camino – dile que me quedare en casa de Sky

La sirvienta tapo la bocina y escuche como le repetía mis palabras a mi padre quien a puesto todos mis vestidos a que estaba perdido en su laptop y hablando por su celular.

X: Dice que está bien que tenga cuidado – dijo terminando la llamada

Ahora necesitaba hablar con Sky, busque la marcación rápida del número y marque al celular de Sky, lleve mi celular a mi oído.

Brandon

¿Con esa facilidad la dejaban quedarse en casa de Sky? Se la había pasado todo el día fuera y porque simplemente no le apetecía llegar a su casa no lo hacía.

Stella: ¿Sky? ¿Dónde estás? – dijo pasando una de sus manos por su cabello -¿me puedo quedar en tu casa hoy?

Pregunto y voltee a verla, una sonrisa se coló por sus labios.

Stella: Gracias – dijo entusiasmada – ahorita nos vemos

Presiono el botón rojo, una vez más voltee a verla, ella también volteo y me sonrió arrugando su nariz. Regrese mi mirada al camino.

Alisa: ¿Y cuando vendrás de nuevo? – dijo curiosa mirando a Stella al momento que se despedía

Stella: P- pues yo – dijo balbuceando y levanto su mirada buscando la mía – pues cuando tú me invites

Alisa: ¡Ahora! – dijo feliz saltando – quédate mas ¿sí?

Marco: Si dile a Sky que no iras – dijo sonriéndole

Stella: No niños – dijo con un tierno tono de voz – es tarde y mañana tienen colegio al igual que yo

Les andaba explicando pero era imposible hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

Vayan adentro ya – dije autoritario y ambos voltearon a verme ¿tristes?

Alisa y Marco: Esta bien – dijeron tristes al sonido, ambos dieron un beso en la mejilla de Stella y caminaron hacia la casa

Stella: Bueno – dijo tranquila caminando hacia su auto – adiós Brandon

¡Qué? ¿Así nada más? ¡Mierda! ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es lo que precisamente odio de ella! En un momento es una y a los pocos minutos ya es otra.

Camine detrás de ella y cuando intento abrir la puerta puse mi brazo y volví a cerrarla.

Stella: ¿Se puede saber que haces? – dijo preguntándome dándose la media vuelta

No dejare que te vayas – dije firmemente acorralándola poniendo mis brazos a sus costados, ella abrió sus ojos como platos – no hasta que me prometas que no saldrás con Josh

Stella: ¿Y porque habría de prometerte eso? – dijo levantando una ceja - ¿a ti que te importa si salgo con el o no?

Solo no quiero que salgas con el – dije sin saber porque, ni yo sabía porque de mi petición

Stella: ¿Celos? – dijo preguntándome divertida, tratando de provocarme, no le diría lo que quería escuchar

Sabes de sobra que no – dije serio

Stella: Lo que yo sé es que tú te mueres de celos que salga con Josh pero no tienes suficiente calor para decirlo - dijo sonriéndome

Te está provocando Brandon no caigas.

Stella: ¿Lo ves? – dijo sonriendo macabramente – te gusto

Subió sus manos lentamente por mi pecho hasta mi cuello.

Stella: Incluso se que crees que soy linda – dijo tranquila moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados

Gracias Alisa, gracias hermanita.

N- no – dije nervioso

Stella: Oh por favor Brandon – dijo fastidiada – deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y deja de perder tu tiempo

Forcejeo tratando de hacerme a un lado pero no logro ni moverme un centímetro.

Dejare de hacerte perder el tiempo hasta que me digas que no saldrás con Josh – dije insistiendo simplemente no quería que lo hiciera

Stella: ¿Por qué Brandon? – dijo molesta

Porque no quiero que salgas con el – dije sin quitarle la mirada

Stella: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tu me dirás con quien salgo y con quien no? – dijo irónicamente, realmente quería salir con Josh

Así es – dije sonriendo

Stella: ¡Ah! ¿y se puede saber con quién si puedo salir? – dijo retándome

Con nadie – dije acorándola más pero esta vez pose mis manos sobre su cintura y sin darle tiempo a reclamarme algo uní nuestros labios

Por primera vez se negaba a corresponderme, uní nuestras frentes dejando de besarla y subí mi mano a su cuello.

No te creo en lo absoluto que quieras salir con el – dije mirándola, tomo mi mano y la quito

Stella: ¿Tu qué crees Brandon? ¿Qué voy a seguir detrás de ti soportando tus rechazos? Ya lo intente ¡me gustas Brandon! Pero ya me canse – dijo dándole la media vuelta y de nuevo intento abrir su auto, esta vez no se lo impedí.

No lo hagas Brandon, sentenciaba una voz en mi interior. Demasiado tarde ya lo había hecho Stella se sobresalto al momento que abrí la puerta.

Stella: ¡Basta Brandon! ¡Me tengo que ir! – dijo molesta mirándome, pero simplemente la ignore, me adentre en el auto y le quite las llaves

Bufo molesta. Rápido me hice a un lado y sacudí las llaves.

Stella: Dámelas ya – dijo ordenándome aun dentro del auto

Ven por ellas – dije divertido agitando las llaves, me fulmino con la mirada

Stella: Dámelas – dijo molesta

Ven por ellas – dije arrastrando las palabras provocándola

Golpe con furia el volante y bajo del auto, acomodo su vestido se veía tan inofensiva aunque claramente no lo era.

Dio dos lentos pasos y tendió su mano, sin quitar su aniquilante mirada. Una vez más agite las llaves, ella quería reír.

Stella: De verdad no te entiendo – dijo riendo caminando hacia a mí y me arrebato las llaves

Se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su auto, pero no puedo siquiera dar un paso ya que la sujete por la cintura.

¿De verdad te gusto? – dije susurrando en su oído

Stella: ¡Para que me lo preguntas Brandon! – dijo volteando y me reclamo – si de todos modos, s te digo que sí, me dirás por enésima vez que yo no te intereso

Hablaba aceleradamente y al parecer no pensaba callarse. La única forma coherente que se me ocurrió para callarla fue tomarla por la cintura, apegarla a mi cuerpo y sellar sus labios con los míos, no me importaba si me correspondía o no. Cerró los ojos acción que repetí, sus manos treparon por mi pecho hasta convertirse en un abrazo detrás de mi nuca. Sus suaves labios se movían rítmicamente con los míos.

Pase una de mis manos por su nuca, atrayéndola aun mas a mis labios dándole una mayor profundidad a nuestro beso.

Stella

Brandon – dije entre besos – Brandon me tengo que ir

Hablaba en susurros teniendo la esperanza de que no me escuchara y siguiéramos en ese momento que tal vez en segundos podía nuevamente convertirse en pelea.

Brandon: Llama a Sky y dile que no iras – dijo separándose de mis labios y me entrego el celular que rápidamente había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón

Lo mire insegura y lo noto ya que rio.

Brandon: No te hare nada – dijo riendo levanto su mano extendida como si prometiera

Me matara – dije riendo – será mejor que me vaya

Aun estaba algo atontada y desconcentrada por su reacción.

Brandon: Entonces lo llamo yo – dijo levantando una ceja

Nos vemos mañana – dije acercándome a el y le di un lento beso en su mejilla

Casa de Sky

Fue divertido volver a pasar tiempo con mi Sky ya lo extrañaba, hablamos sobre el y Bloom y sobre lo que había pasado con Brandon hoy.

Sky: ¿Entonces te gusta? Eh – dijo soltando una carcajada dejándose caer en el enorme sillón azul marino

No – dije divertida tirándome en la cama de Sky – tuve que decirlo, no pienso perder

Sky: ¿Y de verdad quieres regresar con Scott? – dijo con una cara de molestia

Si – dije sonriendo – pero no regresare yo con el – mordí mi labio inferior – el regresara conmigo


	23. Chapter 23

Al día siguiente

Mi estomago se retorció al ver a lo lejos a Brandon recargado en mi casillero. Me estaba esperando.

Camine a través del pasillo ignorando por completo las miradas de todos.

Brandon: Wow – dijo volteando a verme – tu sí que eres extremista – me miro de pies a cabeza – o muy arreglada o

No termines la oración ¿sí? – dije interrumpiéndolo – no está bien que le digas a una chica que no luce linda – acomode un poco mi cabello

Brandon: No pensaba decir eso – dijo sonriendo de lado desconcentrándome por completo – de hecho… me gusta mas así

¿Era mi imaginación? O ¿estaba sonrojado? Esperen… ¡¿Me gusta más?! ¿Sutilmente me había dicho que le gustaba?

¿Te gusta esto? – dije confundida estirando un poco mi blusa verde al igual que los desgastados pantalones de mezclilla

Brandon: No – dijo acercándose a mi – me gustas tu – susurrándome en mi oído antes de salir caminando por el pasillo

¡¿QUE?! ¿De verdad me había dicho eso? ¡Lo admitió! ¡Me dijo que le gustaba!. Había un total descontrol en mi interior.

"Aléjate de mi porque soy el más malo del mundo" me había dicho que le gustaba

Entre a clases aun desconcertada por lo que Brandon me había dicho. Me senté en mi lugar de siempre.

Brandon

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo dije? ¡No debí habérselo dicho!, me reclame a mi mismo por haberle dicho a Stella que me gustaba. Me esforcé, me esforcé por alejarla de mí y evitar que esto pasara. Pero simplemente no lo logre.

Llegue a la cafetería, estaba llena se escuchaban las carcajadas del "grupo" de Mitzi y de Scott, donde anteriormente estaba Stella parecía que la habían desterrado de la "zona popular". Ya que ahora estaba sentada en una de las ultimas mesas. Ella era el vivo significado de soledad.

Josh: ¡Brandon! – dijo su voz, sentía que me tomaba por el hombro, despegue mi mirada de Stella quien jugaba desanimadamente con su comida

¿Qué pasa? – dije preguntando girándome hacia el

Josh: Habla con ella convéncela – dijo en tono de suplica y yo no lograba entender

Explícate – dije cortante

Josh: Stella – dijo volteando a verla - ¡me cancelo! ¡no te rías!

Ahora me empezaba a reír como era su desesperación de tonto.

No creo que pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión – dije tratando de no reír de nuevo

Josh: Mierda ya me había emocionado – dijo chasqueando su lengua

Así es la vida – dije despreocupado palmeando fuertemente su espalda

Josh: No – dijo serio – así es ella, se cree que es…

Hey – dije interrumpiéndolo -mucho cuidado con lo que dices – lo señale y con la mirada le deje en claro que si se atrevía a decir algo sobre ella, no la contaría

Josh: Y tu .. ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? – dijo serio levantando una ceja

Me enfrento, de verdad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Que te importa – dije de mala gana

¡Maldición ahora la defendía! ¡Estas mal Brandon, mal!

Pedí una botella de agua y una lata de refresco. Una vez con ambos en mis manos me debatía entre ir o no ir.

Stella

Una botella de agua apareció frente a mí por lo que levante mi mirada.

Hola – dije desganada

Brandon: ¿Estás bien? – dijo preguntándome algo preocupado haciendo hacia atrás una silla para poder sentarse

¡No!, ¡No estoy bien! Me siento mal por estar jugando contigo.

Si estoy bien – dije forzando una sonrisa

Brandon: No parece – dijo dando un trago a la lata de refresco – si es porque querías salir con Josh, hazlo – estaba mirando hacia abajo – yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo

No es eso – dije riendo – de verdad estoy bien

Brandon: Entonces ¿no querías salir con Josh? – dijo confundido

No le iba a decir "no, solo lo hice para matarte de celos".

No era algo que me alegrara, pero tampoco que me molestara – dije como si nada

Brandon: Entonces.. – dijo mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo – entonces ¿tienes libre este viernes?

¡Brandon! ¿Me estas invitando a salir? – dije preguntando abriendo mis ojos a tope al igual que mi boca

Brandon: Algo así – dijo rodando sus ojos

Pues sí, estoy libre – dije apoyando mis codos en la mesa y mi cabeza en mis nudillos

Tomo nuevamente la lata y bebió de esta.

Y bien – dije sonriendo

Brandon: Y bien ¿que?- dijo preguntando sin entender

Invítame bien Brandon – dije dejando caer mis brazos en la mesa y ladee mi cabeza

Brandon: No me compliques las cosas – dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco y negó su cabeza

Recuerda que no es fácil invitarme a salir – dije sonriendo victoriosa

Brandon: Lo fue para Josh – dijo incrédulo

Levante mi ceja izquierda. Tome mi bolsa y la botella de agua, me puse de pie. Se paro rápidamente.

Brandon: No – dijo serio mirándome - ¿te gustaría salir este viernes conmigo?

Cerró los ojos, parecía que pronunciar esas palabras le quemaban la lengua. Dos segundos después volvió a abrirlos.

Me encantaría – dije dándole un beso en su mejilla para después caminar hacia la puerta de la cafetería

Viernes…

Baje las escaleras corriendo al escuchar el claxon del auto de Brandon.

Radius:¿A dónde vas? – dijo preguntando desde la sala, quien leía unos papeles

Brandon me invito a cenar – dije con una enorme sonrisa

Radius: ¿Y cuando me pediste permiso? – dijo serio

Lo hacía intencionalmente ¿cierto? Podía faltar dos días a casa y no se daba cuenta pero no podía ir a cenar y regresar si no le había pedido permiso.

Te lo dije el martes – dije mintiéndole, de todos modos no recordaría

Radius: Esta bien – dijo sin despegar la mirada de las hojas, rodé los ojos y camine hacia la puerta

Brandon: Wow – dijo levantado ambas cejas al verme –creo que tendremos que ir a un lugar más elegante de lo que había pensando – ambos reímos

Si quieres me cambio – dije señalando hacia atrás

Brandon: No, no – dijo negando con la cabeza - ¿vamos?

Caminamos hacia su auto, el hacia el lado del piloto y yo al del copiloto. Abrió la puerta y subió al contrario yo puse mis brazos en mi cintura y lo miraba a través del vidrio frontal. Me miro y rio negando con la cabeza.

Brandon: ¿Es de verdad? – dijo preguntando con la sonrisa en sus labios

Pues en mis tiempos las cosas se hacían así – dije haciendo un puchero, era como si fuera una mujer de noventa años

Brandon: ¿En tus tiempos? – dijo incrédulo saliendo del auto

Solo hazlo y no preguntes – dije mordiendo mi labio conteniendo mi risa

Brandon: Como ordene "princesa" – dijo rodeando el auto y abrió la puerta

Ay – dije sonriendo – me dijiste princesa – lo mire con ternura

Brandon: Fue sarcásticamente – dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco

Yo sabía que había un Brandon dulce detrás de esto – dije haciendo un ademan señalando su ropa

Brandon: Sar-cas-mo – dijo separando en silabas – lo conoces de sobra

Quería reír a carcajadas era divertido molestarlo de esa manera.

¿Y a donde tenias planeado que fuéramos? – dije preguntando y subió los hombros en señal de "no lo sé" - ¿Mc Donalds?

Una vez más rio y volteo a verme por un par de segundos y luego regreso la mirada al camino. Condujo al menos cinco minutos.

Es broma ¿verdad? – dije soltando una carcajada

Brandon: Tú querías venir aquí ¿no? – dijo sonriendo divertido mientras estacionaba en el estacionamiento del mencionado restaurante

Brandon era sarcasmo – dije incrédula y baje del auto, se estaba vengando por lo de "princesa"

Brandon: ¿No te gusta? – dijo preguntando cerrando la puerta del auto y camino hacia a mi

Si lo hubiera sabido antes, no me hubiera partido tanto la cabeza tratando de encontrar un lindo vestido – dije bufando

Yo quiero el numero uno y una malteada de…. – dije pensativa tratando de decidir que sabor – fresa – dije segura y el chico toco la pantalla - ¡no! Mejor chocolate – reí – disculpa – le dije apenada ya que lo había marcado

X: No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo – dijo el rubio con una galante sonrisa

Sentí como la mano de Brandon pasaba por mi espalda, para llegar a mi cintura y lentamente me apego a él. ¡Bienvenidos celos!

Vainilla, si mejor vainilla – dije finalmente y voltee a ver al chico y su galante mirada había sido sustituida por una mirada de Brandon, lo llame y cambio su intimidante mirada por una más suave. Brandon pago y le entrego un pequeño letrero con el número de nuestra orden.

Brandon: Lo bueno es que llame temprano para reservar una mesa – dijo bromeando pasando su brazo por mis hombros

Cielos – dije fingiendo estar sorprendida – creo que te debió haber costado demasiado conseguir esta mesa, es una de las mejores del lugar – nos sentamos en la supuesta mesa especial

X: ¿Se les ofrece algo más? – dijo refiriéndose el chico en especifico a mí, ya que sentía su fija mirada

Brandon: No – dijo de mala gana, de inmediato voltee a verlo – gracias – dijo mirándome

No te pongas celoso – dije sonriendo cuando el rubio se fue

Brandon: No estoy celoso – dijo seguro desenvolviendo su hamburguesa que era dos veces más grande que la mía

¿A si?- dije sarcástica – porque la verdad parecía que querías molerlo a golpes, seguro es mi imaginación

Brandon: Si, eso es – dijo continuando con su hamburguesa

Seguimos platicando de cosas sin sentido, me hacía preguntas y yo le respondía, le hacía preguntas y me respondía. No podía parar de reír, aunque el intentaba no reír, terminaba haciéndolo.

¿Sigues pensando lo mismo sobre mí? – dije preguntando cesando un poco las risas

Brandon: ¿Por qué preguntas? – dijo recargándose en el auto

Porque….. – dije mirando hacia abajo – en realidad me importa lo que piensas tu de mi – mordí mi labio

Brandon: No – dijo tomando mi barbilla y alzando mi rostro – no pienso lo mismo

Se acerco lentamente con un fijo objetivo. Mis labios, me acerque al igual pero desvié mi rostro y llegue a su mejilla donde deposite un suave beso.

No beso en la primera cita – dije susurrando entre risas en su oído

Brandon: Me has besado antes sin siquiera tener una cita – dijo también en mi oído

Pero ahora la tenemos – dije golpeando jugando en su estomago antes de salir del auto – y no hay beso en la primera

Baje de su auto y camine hacia mi casa, antes de abrirla gire y me despedí haciendo señas con mi mano, el no hizo nada y solo encendió el auto y puso en marcha. Al llegar a casa se me hizo extraño ver a mi padre discutir por teléfono con no se con quien persona.

Radius: Entiende Frank – dijo molesto caminando de un lado a otro – yo sé cómo educar a mi hija

Mi padre continuo discutiendo con mi tío Frank por teléfono, no sabía exactamente porque estaban hablando sobre mí, pero conociendo a mi tío el puede hacer lo que sea mientras en se lo proponga. Me daba decepción ver como decía cosas "espectaculares" de el mismo, ni siquiera daba buenos comentarios sobre mí, siempre dice lo mismo de "ella es rebelde", "nunca me hace caso", "llega tarde a la casa".

Cada vez que decía eso mi padre sobre mí, me dolía mucho, se perfectamente que mi tío Frank al decir eso de mi padre sobre mi se enoja yo lo conozco el me considera como su hija pequeña el sabe mis razones por las cuales me comporto de esta manera con mi padre pero había algo más que extraño todos los días

A mi madre….. te extraño mama…. Me haces tanta falta desde que falleciste en el accidente automovilístico, desde aquel día papa y yo no éramos los mismo, mas yo, tú me salvaste de que no recibiera el golpe al chocar el coche en la pared.

Otro día en la escuela

Sky tenemos que hablar – dije cerrando de golpe el casillero de Sky

Sky: ¡Estás loca mujer! casi me quedo sin cabeza – dijo exagerando

Que lastima, ahora tenemos que hablar – dije seria

Sky: ¿Sobre? – dijo curioso abriendo nuevamente su casillero

Cancelemos la apuesta – dije sin rodeos

Sky: Tienes que estas bromeando ¿no? – dijo riendo mientras seguía sacando libros

¡Maldición Sky! No es broma – dije molesta golpeando la puerta haciendo que se cerrara una vez mas

Sky: ¿Entonces te rindes? – dijo preguntando abriendo de nuevo y matándome con la mirada

No, si, bueno no, si pero no de ese modo – dije sin siquiera saber que estoy diciendo – yo ya me siento mal por estar jugando con el – dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo

Sky: No me digas – dijo burlonamente – te enamoraste – soltó una carcajada

No seas idiota Sky – dije pasando con desespero mi mano por mi cuello

Sky: Creí que querías recuperar a Scott y vengarte las que te hizo Brandon ¿no? – dijo sonriendo

Tenía razón, no podía olvidar los motivos principales.

Si – dije con confianza – estas en lo correcto, olvida lo que te dije la apuesta sigue en pie

Me día la media vuelta pero lo vi y recordé lo bien que la habíamos pasado el viernes, sábado y el domingo. Así se había salido todo el fin de semana con él.

El sábado nuevamente me invito a cenar y esta vez se vengo diciendo que no me reconocía lo suficiente para besarme y el domingo habíamos estado en su casa. Así que nos las pasamos con Marco y Alisa.

No Sky, no puedo seguir jugando con el – dije dándome rápidamente la media vuelta hacia mi amigo y de inmediato lleve mi mano a mi boca – mierda Sky – casi grito reclamándole por no avisarme que Bloom estaba ahí

Sky: Perdón, pensé que ya no dirías nada – dijo con los ojos abiertos a tope

Bloom: Y- yo lo… lo siento – dijo balbuceando nerviosa – no era mi intención escuchar

Cubrí mis ojos con desespero y una vez más me gire para caminar hacia mi casillero ignorando los llamados de Bloom.

Brandon: ¿Mala mañana? – dijo susurrándome en mi oído

Pésima – dije suspirando pesadamente

Brandon: ¿Te ha molestado alguien? – dijo serio

No – dije riendo – un problema con Sky nada mas – saque el último libro que necesitaría para las clases de hoy

Brandon: ¿Segura? – dijo no tan convencido

Completamente – dije sonriendo

Brandon: Bien –dijo tranquilo

El timbre nos indico que era hora de entrar a clase, física nos tocaba juntos.

Brandon: Hey ¿A dónde vas? – dijo curioso

A mi lugar – dije obvia y negó con la cabeza, la ladeo hacia la izquierda indicándome que lo siguiera

¿De verdad? – dije sorprendida, quería que me sentara con el

Brandon: De verdad – dijo seguro y sin pensarlo dos veces lo seguí – muévete – le ordeno a un sujeto que la verdad ni sabía que estuviera en el salón

X: Pero ahí hay dos lugares – dijo tímido señalando los dos sitios de adelante

Brandon: Muévete – dijo serio y estaba por decirle a Brandon que nos sentáramos en los de adelante cuando el sujeto tímidamente se puso de pie. Dejando libre el lugar

Eres un brabucón Brandon – dije riendo

Brandon: Siéntate – dijo tranquilo cediéndome el asiento de atrás

La clase comenzó, era primera hora y yo ya quería salir corriendo. Bueno todos queríamos salir corriendo. El profesor explicaba el procedimiento para la resolución de unos problemas y no dejaba de escribir. El marcador azul rechinaba al ser presionado contra el blanco pizarrón.

Brandon con fastidio hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, por lo que no dude ni por un segundo divertirme con sus castaños mechones.

Me encanta tu cabello – dije sonriendo en susurro, volteo a verme y sonrió

Levanto su cabeza volteando nuevamente hacia el pizarrón, dejando al descubierto un poco de piel de la parte baja de la nuca. Con la punta de mis dedos hacia pequeñas caricias provocando que se estremeciera.

Brandon: Basta – dijo en susurro

¿No te gusta? – dije provocándolo

Brandon: Si, pero… - dijo volviendo a estremecerse

X:¿Se encuentra bien Sr Brandon? – dijo el profesor, todos voltearon hacia Brandon quien solo asintió la cabeza

Todos regresaron su mirada al frente excepto Sky y Bloom quienes seguían observándonos, los aniquile con la mirada a ambos. Estaba realmente enojada con Sky seguramente ya le habrá contado sobre la apuesta. Lo cual se convertía en un enorme problema.

Deje de molestar a Brandon para comenzar a anotar todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón aun que era difícil sabor por dónde empezar, estaba lleno.

Dos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos sincronizada mente voltearan a la puerta con la esperanza que fuera alguien que le quitara tiempo al profesor y así lograr perder clases.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la anatomía de mi ex novio.

Scott: Me permite a los jugadores del equipo – dijo con esa hermosa voz

Mitzi: Y a las porritas – dijo tranquila con su fea voz

Brandon: Ve, tu eres porrista – dijo señalando con la barbilla hacia la puerta

Ve, tu eres jugador – dije sonriendo y el rio

Brandon: Ya no más- dijo riendo

Yo tampoco entonces – dije sonriendo- ya no tengo a quien animar

Negó con la cabeza risueña y se puso de pie así que yo también lo hice.

Mitzi: Este miércoles hay juego, así que vengan con el uniforme – dijo seria mirándonos

Brandon: ¿Y para esto nos haces salir de clases? – dijo su voz a unos centímetros donde yo estaba - ¿Qué no pudiste esperar una hora y hacerlo en el receso? – volteamos y logre ver que se lo decía a Scott tenía razón era una pérdida de tiempo

Scott: Por favor – dijo en tono agresivo – si de verdad te interesara la escuela no estarías atrasado

Brandon: Cállate idiota, a menos que quieras que te parta la cara – dijo a punto de lanzársele encima entre los jugadores lo detuvieron

Me di la media vuelta rápido para ir hacia Brandon.

Mitzi: Stella no he terminado – dijo reclamando pero solo hice un ademan para que se callara y seguido escuche un "yo le digo después "de Bloom

Brandon – dije seria entre los otros – vamos – le dije no quería que se metiera en problemas, ya que estaba segura de que Scott no cerraría la boca – no vale la pena

Scott: Eso no es lo que decías antes – dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros

¿Qué rayos quería? ¿Qué de verdad le rompieran la cara? Solo se lo había ganado.

Brandon: Ahora si imbécil – dijo molesto

Todo fue tan rápido que en menos de tres segundos Scott había sido embestido por Brandon en pleno pasillo, en la puerta del salón.

¡Brandon! – dije gritando con frustración, no debía hacerlo, no aquí o se metería en problemas

Pero ni siquiera entre los cinco podían detenerlos. Ahora estábamos los ocho sentados en las bancas esperando a que el director nos atendiera.

Director: ¿Ahora qué paso? – dijo serio mirando a Brandon

Pero todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, Brandon comenzó a discutir con Scott una vez más, ambos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a convertir la oficina del director en un cuadrilátero de peleas. Nuevamente todos intervinieron ya que ni el mismo director lograba poner orden.

Director: ¡Basta! – dijo gritando haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran incluyéndome - ¡el próximo que diga una palabra se irá suspendido y vendrá a detención por dos meses!

Todos guardaron silencio y volteo a verme sorprendido.

Director: No me explico que hace usted liada con estos incivilizados –dijo negando con la cabeza

Brandon: Ella no está "liada" con nadie – dijo defendiéndome – lo que pasa es que este – pensó antes de seguir hablando

Scott: ¿Este qué? A ver ¿Qué? – dijo retándolo una vez más - ¿no que muy malo? Anda dilo y así te largas

Comenzó a tronar los dedos, una vez más Brandon se le abalanzo. La mirada de Brandon se encontró con la mía y el puño derecho de Scott se estrello contra su mandíbula. Cerré los ojos y me voltee, estaba molesta ¿Qué no podía ignorarlo para acabar con el problema ya?

Director: ¡BASTA YA! –dijo frustrado - ¡¿Qué les pasa'! ¡si no se controlan ambos se irán expulsados! ¡No permitiré estas "riñas" en mi campus! – Estaba rojo del enojo - ¡ustedes fuera!

Todos salieron, Brandon se puso de pie, dejando a Scott tirado y se sentó de nuevo a mi lado, el rabioso director volteo a vernos. Un poco mas y estoy segura que le saldría el humo por las orejas y fuego por la boca.

Ya se viene lo mejor 7u7 uwu


	24. Chapter 24

Director: Por lo que veo aquí ustedes son los protagonistas – dijo suspirando acomodando su saco y se sentó en su silla giratoria - tienen cinco minutos para explicar lo sucedido o los tres se van suspendidos un mes

Brandon y Scott: ¡Este tiene la culpa! – dijeron ambos al sonido

¡Ya! – dije gritando – los dos se callan ahora – ordene y pararon de hablar en seco

Estaba molesta con ambos, los dos se están comportando como unos idiotas.

Scott fue a sacarnos de clase junto con Mitzi solo para decirnos que había partido el miércoles, Brandon le reclamo por sacarnos de clase solo para decirnos eso pudiendo esperar para hacerlo en el descanso, Scott se entrometió en cosas en las que no debe, Brandon se molesto y yo le llame a Brandon pero Scott me ofendió y Brandon me defendió eso fue todo – dije explicando rápidamente

Director: Tomare la explicación de la señorita Stella como la única y verdadera – dijo un poco tranquilo sacando de uno de los cajones del escritorio – es una tontería que hagan un lio como este por algo sin importancia – negó presionando su pluma que anteriormente estaba en el bolsillo de su saco – puede irse a clases ya – me puse de pie y salí de la oficina

Había sido la pelea más estúpida que podía existir, esto parecía más bien un pretexto de Brandon para golpear a Scott.

¿Puedo pasar? – dije preguntando y todas las miradas se enfocaron en mí, como de costumbre

X: ¿Dónde estaba? – dijo preguntando la maestra de matemáticas

En la dirección – dije disgustada y me dejo entrar, todos intercambiaban miradas cómplices y se secreteaban

Brandon: Hola – dijo su voz al frente mío

Hola – dije seria mientras seguía haciendo dibujos invisibles en la mesa de la cafetería - ¿Cómo te ha ido con el director? - pregunte entrelazando mis manos y poniendo mi cabeza sobre

Brandon: Suspendido una semana – dijo sonriendo como si no le importara en lo más mínimo

Eres un tonto Brandon – dije golpeando su brazo

Brandon: Hey – dijo alargando - ¿Por qué? ¿Por defenderte?

Si, no debiste hacerlo – dije frunciendo el ceño – si lo hubieras ignorado esto y esto - señale su golpe en el labio y en su pómulo izquierdo – no hubiera pasado

Brandon: Si el no hubiera abierto la boca, no hubiera pasado esto y esto – dijo soltando una carcajada señalando sus golpes

Y después hacia donde estaba Scott igual con golpes en el rostro y que seguramente no serán los únicos ya que lo había envestido dos veces y las dos veces choco con el piso.

¿Y el también está suspendido? – dije preguntando fingiendo indiferencia

Brandon: No – dijo sonando molesto – es el "primer problema" que tiene así que solo tendrá detención, además yo di el primer golpe

Negué con la cabeza desaprobando lo sucedido y me puse de pie.

Mira tú labio – dije acariciando su mejilla - ¿no te duele? - le pregunte y se puso de pie

Brandon: En lo absoluto – dijo sonriendo – valió la pena, hace tiempo que quería poner en su lugar al imbécil ese – me tomo por la cintura y nos hizo girar ahora dejándome de espaldas hacia la escena de la cafetería

¿Y porque? – dije preguntando tratando de averiguar por qué lo detestaba tanto

Brandon: Es un creído – dijo molesto – cree que le tengo miedo – rio

No le hagas caso – dije dando un beso en su mejilla - ¿seguro que no te duele? – estaba hinchado su labio, se veía gracioso

Brandon: Que no – dijo tranquilo

Paso sus manos por mi cintura abrazándome, estábamos en la cafetería abrazados, esto si que era un gran avance.

Eres un mentiroso – dije riendo

Brandon: Claro que no – dijo ofendido – ya te dije que no es nada

Suspire, jamás aceptaría que le dolía.

¿Iremos al juego? – dije cambiando el tema

Brandon: ¿Iremos? – dijo burlándose – yo no, estoy suspendido eso incluye todas las actividades extracurriculares pero tu ti, eres porrista

Ya te dije que si tú no estás en el equipo yo dejo de ser porrista – dije poniendo mis manos en su cuello y lo acaricie lentamente

Brandon: ¿Por qué entraste entonces? – dijo curioso mirándome

Por ti – dije diciendo la verdad y abrió los ojos al tope – cuando supe que estabas en el equipo entre

Brandon: No te creo – dijo levantando una ceja

De verdad – dije sonriendo – solo por ti Brandon

No estaba siendo del todo sincera y por primera vez en mi corta vida me dolía mentir.

Asique no iremos – dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Brandon: Sabes.. me gustaría ir a ver como pierden el partido sin mi – dijo levantando ambas cejas

¿Ahora quien es el creído? – dije riendo

Me guiño un ojo y se acerco lentamente a mí pero el estruendoso timbre nos interrumpió obligándonos a ir a clases.

Brandon rodo los ojos y yo solo reí.

Vamos – dije tomando su mano

Brandon: No - dijo sonriendo soltando mi mano – tu iras por enésima vez te recuerdo que estoy suspendido

Mire hacia abajo ¡una semana sin verlo! No sé si resistiría.

Entonces – dije volteándolo a ver como todos comenzaban a desaparecer de la cafetería - ¿nos vemos luego?

Pregunte esperando un "si" de el.

Brandon: Tal vez - dijo como si no tuviera el mínimo interés en verme

Mi mandíbula casi perfora el piso. Soltó una carcajada y nuevamente se acerco a mí mas rápido tratando de capturar mis labios.

Brandon: ¿No me vas a dar un beso? – dijo preguntando ya que había corrido mi rostro

No – dije sonriendo y me di la media vuelta

Martes

Baje de mi auto, no podía evitar sentirme desanimada. No solo por el hecho de que la apuesta con Sky me preocupaba, si Brandon se llegara a enterar ni siquiera quiero imaginarme como se pondría. Había que terminar con esto ya.

Levante mi mirada y ahí estaba, recargado en la cajuela de su auto. Vestía unos pantalones camuflados y una camiseta negra ajustada que simplemente me dejaba sin habla.

Brandon: Hey – dijo llamándome – hey- una vez más, sin embargo no voltee a verlo y pude escuchar sus pasos detrás mío – te estoy hablando – dijo sujetándome del brazo para evitar que siguiera caminando

Discúlpame pero no recuerdo que mi nombre fuera "hey"- dije volteando a verlo de frente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Brandon: Vine por ti – dijo serio

¿Por mi? – dije riendo

Brandon: Si, es más o menos como un secuestro – dijo despreocupado alzando sus hombros

Una vez mas reí y a los lejos se escucho el timbre que indicaba que comenzaba la primera hora.

¡No! – dije fingiendo la voz del maestro molesto – "una vez mas tarde Stella"

Brandon: ¿Tarde? – dijo sonriendo de lado y se acerco a mí y retrocedí – más bien Stella, falta

Con un rápido movimiento me cargo y me acomodo en su hombro.

¡Qué te pasa! ¡Bájame! – dije gritando mientras pataleaba y al mismo tiempo trataba de cubrirme

Evidentemente hizo caso omiso a mis gritos y me hizo subir al auto.

Alisa: ¡Stella! – dijo gritando mi nombre emocionada

Ese par de gritos me hicieron sobre saltarme, voltee y eran Marco y Alisa quienes habían gritado a todo pulmón mi nombre.

¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? – dije sorprendida – han faltado a clases – tape mi boca como si fuera lo peor del mundo, ambos rieron y Brandon subió por el lado del piloto

Claro como tu estas suspendido, nadie más ira a clases – dije en tono de reproche

Brandon: Mira una falta no te hará daño y además – dijo callándose

Además ¿Qué? – dije preguntando pero no respondió, solo puso en marcha el auto -¿Por qué todos se visten así?

Al igual que Brandon, Alisa y Marco vestían pantalones camuflados y chaquetas igual.

Alisa: Porque iremos a – dijo interrumpida por sus hermanos

Brandon y Marco: ¡Shhh! Dijeron al sonido los hermanos antes de que me informara a donde me llevaban

Brandon: Llegamos – dijo después de más de veinte minutos de trayecto

Vaya – dije con fastidio, abrí la puerta y baje - ¿Qué es esto?

No se si estaba sorprendida o asustada. Era una terracería enorme y a lo mucho estaban seis autos estacionados. Había una gran malla con una tela verde que evitaba ver que había del otro lado. Nadie me contestaba solo se reían cómplices hasta que finalmente Brandon rodeo el auto y se acerco a mí.

Brandon: Jugaremos gotcha – dijo tranquilo pasando su brazo por mi hombro y cerró la puerta del auto

¿Qué? – dije riendo amargamente – tienes que estar bromeando ¿no?- jamás había jugado y no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo

Brandon: No – dijo despreocupado

Alisa: Vamos será divertido - dijo sonriéndome tomándome de la mano haciéndome correr hasta la malla verde

Era una tontería que la pequeña estuviera emocionada y yo prácticamente aterrada.

No, Brandon – dije un poco asustada – mejor yo los veo jugar desde el auto

Brandon: Eres una cobarde Stella – dijo burlándose – Alisa tiene seis años y le encanta – lo fulmine con la mirada

Cállate – dije golpeándolo – además mira – señale mis tacones – y que ni te pase por aquí que ensuciare este vestido

Brandon: Ahh cierto, casi lo olvidaba – dijo recordando dándose la media vuelta y corrió hasta el auto, abrió la cajuela saco unos tenis míos y lo que parecía ropa

¿De dónde los has sacado? – dije sorprendida mirándolo

Brandon: Hicimos un parada en tu casa, afortunadamente tu padre no estaba – dijo sonriendo – y solo le dijimos a la chica que nos habías enviado por ropa – extendió las cosas hacia a mi - asique ya no tienes excusas

Tome los tenis y los jeans.

Brandon: De todos modos aquí te prestaran equipo – dijo tranquilo

¿Pero qué? – dije aun sorprendida

Brandon: Vamos – dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos, para prácticamente llevarme a rastras


	25. Chapter 25

Brandon: ¿Recuerdas a Justin y Jenny? – dijo preguntando llegamos a un grupo de cuatro personas

Al igual que Brandon, vestidos con camuflaje. Justin era el rubio y Jenny la pelirroja que había visto en la tienda de discos. El primer día que fui a casa de Brandon.

Si, los recuerdo – dije saludando pero solo logre hacerlo con el rubio ya que la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta

Brandon: El es – dijo tranquilo señalando a un pelinegro que había visto antes – es el niñero de Alisa y Marco, Jake y otro chico desconocido

Todos soltaron unas burlonas carcajadas.

Jake: ¡Que gracioso eres Brandon! – dijo sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a saludarme

Brandon: Y el es Dawon – dijo despreocupado alto, cabello gris y ojos color miel – supuestamente trabaja en la tienda – ahora Jake fue el que soltó una carcajada

Dawon: Y … ¿ella es? – dijo curioso mirándome mientras me daba un beso en mi mejilla

Brandon: Ella es Stella – dijo haciendo una pausa

Todos seguían esperando un "amiga", "una compañera", "mi novia" lo sé porque hasta yo lo esperaba, pero pude ver la frustración en su rostro al no saber qué decir.

Jake: Y ¿ella es? – dijo divertido mirando a Brandon y el volteo a verme

Amiga – dije sonriendo

Dawon: Si claro, así se les dice ahora – dijo sonriendo a Jake incrédulo y me fue imposible no reír

Brandon: Dawon ¿quieres quedarte sin empleo? – dijo serio mientras todos reíamos

Jenny: Bueno si ya todos nos alegramos por tu nueva noviecita ¿vamos a jugar o no? – dijo molesta caminando

¿Era mi imaginación o no le agradaba?

No le agrado ¿cierto? – dije riendo

Brandon: No te preocupes, asi es ella – dijo como sin nada pero realmente fuera a preocuparme

No me preocupa – dije sincera – en fin – suspire- te espero en el auto

Me di la media vuelta y estaba por correr pero me sujeto por la cintura.

Brandon: No te irás – dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla – mira te prestaran un pantalón y una chaqueta especial como la que traemos todos

Parecía que jugaban muy seguido ya que todos traían su propio equipo, solo a mi me lo rentarían, genial.

Brandon: Te prometo que no te dolerá y no te mancharas la ropa - dijo una vez más tomo mis manos y entrelazo nuestros dedos, no tenía ni la menor idea de la revolución que causaba en mi interior - ¿está bien?

Está bien – dije suspirando

Brandon: Perfecto – dijo feliz y me llevo hasta un enorme mostrador donde tenían todo el equipo – por nada del mundo te quites la careta y el chaleco a menos que estés fuera del campo

¿Por? – dije un poco angustiada

Brandon: El objetivo es eliminar a todo el equipo contrario, si te disparan de la cintura hacia arriba estas fuera, si se te acaban las balas estas fuera, si te disparan en la careta estas fuera, en los brazos aun sigues dentro, no hay medio tiempo mientras estén en el campo el juego sigue – dijo tranquilo rápidamente mientras me ayudaba con el chaleco - ¿quedo claro?

Yo trataba de procesar toda la información y memorizarla.

Si eso creo – dije insegura y me hizo entrega de la pesada arma cargada con balas de pintura

Brandon: Bien – dijo tranquilo, caminamos con los demás – tu, Dawon y yo somos el equipo azul y Jenny, Jake y Justin el rojo – señalo a cada uno de los miembros

¿Y Alisa y Marco? – dije preguntando ya que también estaban listos

Brandon: Ellos juegan en otra zona – dijo volteando señalando con su dedo hacia la izquierda

Era una división del enorme campo pero esta tenia inflables como fuertes para esconderse, brin colines, montones de paja, barriles de mental entre otras cosas y ahí estaba Marco y Alisa esperando con otro grupo de niños.

¿Y nosotros? – dije con la esperanza que fuera así como ellos

Brandon: Allá – dijo señalando al lado contrario y de nuevo quise salir corriendo al auto

Era el doble o triple de grande que el área de los niños había enormes arboles, ramas, había zonas con césped, charcos, lodo, casi puedo jurar que hasta el cielo se obscureció y se escucho el típico trueno de película de terror.

Brandon ya se me quitaron las ganas otra vez – dije temerosa haciéndome hacia tras

Brandon: Solo es un juego – dijo riendo y me tomo por las mejillas recorriendo con su mirada cada centímetro cuadrado de mi rostro

Dawon: Con que una amiga ¿he? – dijo pícaramente mientras volteaba a verlo y el reía

Jake: Stella ¿quieres ser mi amiga? – dijo guiñándome un ojo y Brandon lo fulmino con la mirada

Dawon: Tranquilo hermano – dijo palmeando su espalda – ya te desquitaras de él en el juego – se puso su careta y entro al campo brincando la malla

Brandon: Vamos – dijo tomando mi muñeca para evitar que escapara, cruzamos la primera cerca y luego la segunda que estaba al menos cinco metros más alta que la primera, seguramente para evitar balas perdidas

El juego comenzó y todos corrieron a ocultarse asique también lo hice. El primero en caer fue Jake que tal y como lo dijo Dawon lo había dicho Brandon se vengaría en el juego. Salió del campo como callera pintura del cielo, parecía una pintura abstracta hecha con amarillo, naranja, rosa, celeste y verde que al mismo tiempo se mesclaban y hacia colores nuevos.

Justin: ¡Perderán! – dijo gritando mientras corría entre las ramas ocultándose

Jenny: Con esa niñita no lograran nada – dijo riendo

¡Estúpida! ¿Se refería a mí? Me puse de pie, estaba molesta. Me oculte detrás de un tronco y asome mi cabeza, logre ver a la mitad del cuerpo de Jenny y también la espalda de Justin estaban a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia uno del otro ¿a quién primero? Debía actuar rápido antes de que cambiaran de lugar:

Jenny: Seguro ni cargar el arma podrá, tal vez se rompa una uña – dijo soltando una risa

Brandon: Porque no te callas – dijo molesto

Estaba molesto también pero seguido de eso detone el arma cinco veces. Las cinco veces cayeron en Justin dejándolo fuera del fuego.

Justin: ¿Pero qué? – dijo gritando volteando a todas partes tratando de encontrar de donde habían venido los tiros ¿tan rápido?

Camino con fastidio hacia la reja, donde Jake veía el juego, llego se sentó a lado de este claro después de atravesar la lluvia de pintura provocada por Brandon y Dawon.

Brandon: Buena esa Dawon, ni siquiera lo había visto – dijo gritando desde un árbol

Dawon: Yo no fui – dijo riendo – ha sido tu novia, que forma de tirar

Gracias – dije sonriendo ocultándome

Ahora solo quedaba Jenny y me aseguraría de acabarme los tiros con ella.

El siguiente en irse fue Dawon quien con un descuido una bala verde dio en su careta. Iba cerca de veinte minutos de juego y quedábamos solo tres, Brandon corría atravesando el campo y justo a un tronco se le ocurrió ponerse en su camino haciéndolo caer en el lodo. Más de diez balas dieron en su espalda estaba afuera.

Jenny: Vamos barbie sal ahora – dijo burlona – vaya no eres tan..

Esto ya era el colmo había sido paciente pero ya no más, me puse de pie y salí.

Mira córtala ahora mismo – dije molesta lance el arma al piso – no sé quién demonios te creas para estarme jodiendo, pero chica tengo un limite

Brandon: Stella – dijo serio mirándonos

Jenny: ¿Viste? – dijo molesta lanzando el arma al suelo – la "florecita del campo", resulto tener más pantalones que tu, abres y abres la boca, pero no das la cara

Brandon se puso la careta y entro, mientras que por el otro lado los demás nos estaban mirando.

Jenny: Muchos pantalones hueca, te los voy a sacar a golpes – dijo frente a mi

Vamos quiero ver si puedes – dije frente a frente ella

Jenny: Aléjala de mi si no quieres que le reconstruyan su carita – dijo dándose la media vuelta para caminar hacia la salida

Suéltame – dije zafándome, hice a un lado a Brandon y me di la media vuelta y me agache para tomar el arma

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, tiros tres en la espalda y dos en la careta.

Ganamos – dije al momento de que la pelirroja volteara a verme con su rabiosa mirada

Y de fondo se escucho un grito victorioso de Dawon. Jenny corrió seguramente por su arma al igual que Brandon, de pronto ya no era una lucha por equipos era un todos contra todos.

Gane ¿viste? – dije victoriosa pasando mis manos por su cuello

Brandon: Me sorprendiste – dijo sonriendo acercándose aun mas a mi

Su rostro estaba todo manchado y seguramente yo estaría igual.

Te vez lindo de morado – dije riendo

Brandon: Y tu de verde – dijo atrapando mis labios en un perfecto beso

Que a pesar del amargo sabor de la pintura era uno de los mejores besos de mi vida.

Brandon: Me encantas Stella, me encantas – dijo entre besos

Y fue ahí cuando me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

Aviso ya se acercan los últimos capítulos de esta historia!


	26. Chapter 26

Me gire en la cama quedando con la mirada en el techo. Toda la noche y todo el día no había podido dejar de pensar en Brandon, estando con el no me importaba lo que los demás pensaban de mí. Solo me interesaba él, y lo peor es que estaba más que consiente que Brandon me volvía loca.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y ya que lo traía en mi short me sobresalte un poco "Am" decía la pantalla y una sonrisa se pinto en mi rostro.

Hola – dije feliz en la línea

Brandon: Hola – dijo tranquilo en la línea - ¿ya estas lista?

¿Lista? ¿Para qué? – dije sin entender

Brandon: ¿No iras al partido? – dijo serio en la línea

Ya te dije que sin ti no iría – dije sentándome en mi cama

Brandon: Cámbiate ya, estoy a fuera de tu casa – dijo tranquilo

¿Qué? – dije casi gritando – y porque no me llamaste antes Brandon

Brandon: Porque no tenía pensando ir, cámbiate ya – dijo repitiendo

Está bien, no tardo – dije mintiendo, claro que tardaría

Brandon: Hey – dijo antes de colgar – vestido no por favor – bufe molesta y colgué

Rápido entre a mi armario y tome lo primero que encontré. Hice una coleta en mi cabello y deje mi fleco recto, solo un poco de delineador negro y brillo labial. Y baje corriendo las escaleras, salí y me lleve una gran sorpresa, venia en la motocicleta.

Brandon: ¿Lista? – dijo preguntándome y asentí con la cabeza, movió su cabeza indicándome que me subiera

¿Iremos ahí? – dije en shock

Brandon: Si – dijo sonriendo – no me digas que también le tienes miedo

¡Claro que no! – dije emocionada y corrí a su lado admirando la impecable motocicleta negra

Brandon: Ten – dijo entregándome un casco al igual negro y rodé los ojos tendría que deshacerme la coleta

Genial – dije bufando

Brandon: Me gusta tu cabello suelto – dijo sonriendo pasando su mano por mi cintura y me acerco a el

Era demasiado frio para decir un cumplido, así que cuando decía uno había que agradecérselo muy bien. Aun sujetando el casco pase mis brazos por su cuello y uní nuestros labios.

Me besaba con una delicadeza exquisita. Sus deliciosos labios se acoplaban a la perfección con los míos. Su mano subió a mi mejilla.

Brandon: Y si mejor no vamos – dijo entre besos

¿Estás loco? – dije riendo- yo no me pierdo este paseo en moto – di otro beso sobre sus ahora brillantes labios – espera – reí y con mi pulgar saque los restos de brillo labial de sus labios – ahora si – me coloque el casco y me apoye sobre su hombro para poder subir y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba atada a su cuerpo

Brandon: ¿No te cansas? – dijo preguntándome mientras subíamos las gradas buscando algún lugar para sentarnos

Es peor si nos quedamos abajo parados – dije volteando a verlo

Brandon: No me refiero a eso – dijo riendo – digo que si no te cansas de esto, de que todos estén al pendiente de lo que haces, de que entras a algún lugar y todos volteen a verte – señalo hacia las ultimas gradas que estaban vacías – se que te encanta llamar la atención pero ¿realmente no te fastidias?

Antes no – dije riendo sentándome a su lado – ahora tampoco – el soltó una carcajada – pero ya no es algo que me interese bueno solo una en particular

Brandon: ¿A si? ¿La de quien? – dijo curioso mirándome

La tuya – dije sin pensarlo

Mi corazón tomo las riendas de mi boca, negó con la cabeza y volteo la mirada hacia el campo.

Aun que te de lo mismo – dije susurrando bajo, herida al ser ignorada

Le había dicho que solo me interesaba el y solo volteo a ver el césped.

Brandon: Nunca dije que me daba lo mismo – dijo aun con la vista en el césped

¿No podía voltear a verme?

Iré por una botella de agua – dije poniéndome de pie - ¿quieres algo?

Brandon: No gracias – dijo negando su cabeza y saco un fajo de billetes del bolsillo de su pantalón y me extendió su brazo hacia mí para que tomara el billete

¿Qué quieres?- dije preguntando nuevamente y negó su cabeza de nuevo

Brandon: Para ti – dijo tranquilo

No necesito Brandon yo traigo dinero – dije dándome la media vuelta y baje las escaleras

Me ponía mal que Brandon hubiera reaccionado así ¿pero que esperaba? ¡Que me diera! ¡A mí también solo me interesas tú! Sabiendo que Brandon es mas frio que un iceberg.

Llegue a la fila y solo había una persona adelante Bloom, pago y se dio la media vuelta y desgraciadamente me vio.

Bloom: Stella – dijo con un tono divertido disfrazado de serio - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien – dije fría y pedí la botella de agua y sacando mi dinero para pagarla junto con unos cuantos dulces

Bloom: Que bueno – dijo sonriendo – sabes quería hablar contigo – rodé los ojos – será rápido, ven

Me tomo del brazo y camino hacia tras de la tienda del campo, no había nadie ahí.

¿Y sobre qué es? – dije preguntando con fastidio

Bloom: Es sobre la apuesta tuya y de Sky – dijo seria

Mira – dije interrumpiéndola – es algo que a ti no te importa, así que no te metas

Bloom: Si me importa, porque involucra a mi novio – dijo subiendo de tono – y a la mejor amiga de mi novio

Baje mi mirada y de inmediato la subí.

Bloom: Seguro ignoraras lo que te diré, pero te pido que no lo hagas – dijo suspirando – fue una estupidez lo que hicieron tu y Sky

Y tu quién demonios te crees para – no me dejo terminar

Bloom: Estas jugando con una persona – dijo seria – una persona que se nota que te interesa Stella y que está interesada en ti – jugó con sus manos – y no lo puedes negar, no te conozco mucho pero Sky me ha hablado mucho de ti y tan solo con verte es fácil darse cuenta de lo que sientes por el

Tú no sabes nada – dije molesta mirándola

Bloom: Tu tampoco – dijo molesta – si no sabrías que con ese "juego" más de una persona sale dañada, Brandon, Alisa, Marco, yo, Stella trate desde un inicio acercarme a ti y lograr que fuéramos amigas

Yo no necesito amigas – dije furiosa – así que no te molestes en tratar de acercarme a mi

Bloom: Si las necesitas, tu soledad se percibe en kilómetros y a pesar de todo el empeño que pones para camuflarlo con tu "pesada personalidad" no lo lograras – dijo negando con la cabeza – deja que las personas se acerquen a ti y se ganen tu cariño – me di la media vuelta – si necesitas algo acá tienes una amiga

Subí las escaleras hasta la última grada donde estaba Brandon aun sentado, solo que cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

No llores mas, ya regrese – dije sentándome a su lado, y me dejo ver su rostro obviamente no lloraba

Brandon: Creí que te habías molestado – dijo serio

¿Qué? – dije riendo con ironía - ¿yo? ¿Enojarme? ¿Por haberte dicho que me gustabas una vez más y haber sido rechazada una vez más? – volví a reír – claro que no, ya no puedes pisotearme más Brandon

Rio y negó nuevamente con su cabeza. ¿Era todo lo que sabía hacer?

¿Dulce? – dije sacando del bolsillo de mi pantalón cuatro dulces envueltos en un papel rojo brillante

Brandon: No gracias – dijo serio

Lo vez, si ser rechazada fuera deporte, me llevaría las de oro – dije riendo

Brandon: Deberías proponerlo para las siguientes olimpiadas – dijo riendo

Tal vez lo haga – dije llevando uno de los dulces a mi boca

El juego estaba a la mitad y nuestro equipo estaba siendo literalmente masacrado.

Brandon: Te dije que perderían sin mi – dijo confiado sin despegar la mirada en el juego

Engreído – dije tosiendo para disimular lo que había dicho

Comenzaba a refrescar, me estaba congelado, quería irme a casa. Había sido una porquería de noche, hoy había sido "puesta en mi lugar" por Bloom y rechazada nuevamente por el bipolar de Brandon quien primero me dice que le encanto y después me ignora.

Subí mis piernas a las gradas y me acomode abrazando mis rodillas. Ocultando la mitad de mi rostro entre estas para evitar que el aire frio me diera directo. Me encogí de hombros asustada al sentir algo en mis hombros, era la chaqueta de Brandon.

Brandon: ¿Te quieres ir? – dijo preguntando

Negué cubriéndome bien con la chaqueta que no me calentaba en lo absoluto. El quería ver el partido y era divertido ver la cara de frustración de los jugadores en especial la de Scott.

Brandon: Ven acá – dijo abrazándome

Cosa que agradecí infinitamente, valla que me quitaba el frio.

Brandon: No te ignore y tampoco te rechace – dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos – solo me sorprendiste y no supe cual era la manera correcta de responderte

Corrió un mechón de mi cabello que estaba en mi rostro.

Brandon: Es difícil esto – dijo mordiendo su labio

No es difícil Brandon, para mí no es difícil decirte te quiero Brandon – dije cerrando mis ojos

¡Maldición! ¡Yo no quería eso! ¡Yo no pude haber dicho eso!.

Y eso se responde aun más fácil – dije abriendo mis ojos – yo no o yo también

Lo mire esperando su respuesta pero una vez mas no hubo. Que no podía decirme yo no y así acabamos con ¡todo esto! quite sus brazos de mi y luego la chaqueta y la deje sobre las gradas.

Brandon: Stella – dijo mirándome y voltee a verlo

Pero solo me miro apenado y una vez más el silencio se apodero de él.

Diablos apenas y veía, mi mirada se había cristalizado, no no iba a llorar por eso, no iba a llorar por el. Yo sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo y el también estaba jugando conmigo.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y luego choque con alguien fuertemente caí al piso.

Sky: ¡Stella! ¿Estás loca? – dijo preguntando riendo

Algo – dije riendo forzadamente – Sky perdí, me retiro de la apuesta – levante mi mirada

Sky: ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Qué te ha hecho? – dijo alarmado y enojado al ver una lagrima correr por mi mejilla

Nada Sky, no ha pasado nada no me lastime ni nada, solo el no merece que juegue con el…me voy a casa – dije rápidamente y bese su mejilla antes de salir corriendo una vez mas

¡Hola! He leído que tan pronto se está acabando esta historia pero les tengo una ¡noticia buena!.

Pues he estado pensando que hare dos temporadas de esta historia pero serán diferentes, la primera será la que sigue de temporada y la otra será diferente pero como la continuación 7u7, solo verán cuando lo publique 7u7 c:


	27. Chapter 27

Llegue a casa, aun no había llegado mi padre. Seguramente otra de sus "cenas importantes", quite mis botas y las puse en el primer escalón para poder ir a la cocina, tome un vaso lo puse en la barra para sacar jugo del refrigerador.

Ya servido agarre el vaso y regrese a las escaleras para tomar las botas y ahora si subir a mi habitación pero el sonido del timbre me detuvo, voltee hacia la puerta y una vez más sonó el timbre. Deje de nuevo ambas cosas en las escaleras y camine hacia la puerta.

¿Qué quieres? – dije abriendo la puerta molesta

Si no hablaba ahora mismo le cerraría y subiría a mi habitación. Levanto la mirada y la conecto con la mía, pero lejos de emitir palabra alguna me tomo del brazo y me atrajo hacia el y con un veloz giro me acorralo contra la pared.

Brandon: Me encantas, me vuelves loco, me mata de celos que todos volteen a verte cuando llegas de algún lugar, odio que el estúpido de Scott se te acerque, me gusta tu carácter, excepto el de la Stella engreída que se no es tu verdadera forma de ser, me gustan tus vestidos – dijo inhalando profundamente ya que hablar tanto y rápido lo había dejado sin oxigeno en sus pulmones – te quiero Stella

No lo deje pronunciar una palabra más ni siquiera lo deje respirar cuando ya estaba colgada de su cuello besándolo.

Cuando quieras te presto mis vestidos – dije entre besos riendo ya que había dicho que le gustaban – creo que te quedaran algo cortos –regrese a sus labios

Brandon: Los prefiero en ti – dijo riendo

Brandon: Yo te dije primero – dijo reprochando mientras me despeinaba

No – dije riendo tratando de acomodar mi cabello nuevamente – anda – suplique

Brandon: No creo que a tu padre le guste – dijo poniéndose de pie

No llegara, aun es temprano – dije parándome de mi cama – además nunca tiene hambre y no quiero cenar sola

Brandon: Ya te dije, vamos cenamos y te traigo – dijo mirándome desde abajo por la diferencia de altura

Brandon – dije haciendo un puchero

Brandon: Esta bien ¡ya! – dijo rindiéndose y sonreí victoriosa

Tome su mano y salimos de mi habitación, Brandon bajaba con pesadez las escaleras mientras que yo al contrario saltaba como niña pequeña. A mediación de la escalera se escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y me detuve en seco.

El sonido de unos zapatos en el piso me indico que era mi padre, inhale y exhale profundamente suplicando por dentro que no se comportara grosero con él.

Brandon: Creo que será mejor que me vaya – dijo susurrándome en mi oído

No – dije seria – yo te invite a cenar

Brandon: Puede ser otro día si quieres – dijo acercándose a mí y beso mis labios

No – dije firme dejándole en claro que no se hablaría más del tema

Llegamos al último escalón y pude ver a mi padre viendo cartas y recibos que estaban en la pequeña mesa de la sala. Volteo cuando sintió nuestra presencia.

Radius: Vaya – dijo examinándolo de pies a cabeza

Brandon: Buenas noches – dijo cortésmente

Radius: Buenas noches – dijo con mirada de desaprobación

Brandon: En verdad Stella – dijo susurrándome una vez más – no quiero incomodarte ni mucho menos causarte problemas

Invite a Brandon a cenar – dije ignorándolo – estaremos en el comedor

Sin soltar su mano lo guie hacia el comedor donde nuestros platos ya estaban servidos.

X: ¿Pongo plato para usted señor? – dijo una de las sirvientas a mi padre

"Di que no, di que no" decía en mi interior mirando a mi padre.

Radius: Si por favor – dijo serio dejando las cartas en la mesa

Mierda nunca cenábamos juntos y cuando realmente deseaba que no lo hiciera lo hacía.

Radius: Y… ¿trabajas? O ¿solo estudias? – dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

Brandon: Trabajo y estudio – dijo sonriendo

Radius: ¿En? – dijo levantando una ceja

Brandon: Una tienda de discos – dijo tranquilo mirando a mi padre

Radius: Trabaja en una tienda de discos – dijo volteándome a ver disimulando tono de reproche

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué liderara una empresa internacional?

Radius: Que eres ¿cajero? – dijo conteniendo la risa

Brandon: En realidad no – dijo dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato – lo administro – volteo y me guiño un ojo como asegurándome que todo estaba bien – era de mi padre, era como un pasatiempo y bueno pues ahora ha quedado en mis manos

Radius: ¿Era de tu padre? – dijo confundido mirándolo

Brandon: Así es – dijo asintiendo su cabeza

¿Qué no podía dejar de preguntar?

Brandon: Falleció hace algunos años – dijo bajando la mirada

Radius: Lo siento – dijo serio

Claro que no lo sentía a el le daba lo mismo.

Radius: Es bueno que ayudes a tu madre – dijo tomando un sorbo de jugo

Esta cena no podía ser más incómoda, ni aunque los cojines de las sillas fueran de clavos.

Brandon: Ella también falleció – dijo levantado la mirada

Radius: Vaya – dijo haciendo una mueca torcida – debe ser duro

Radius: Lo es – dijo suspirando

Brandon: Gracias por invitarme – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Seguro debes odiarme, debí de haberte dejado ir – dije mirando hacia abajo – no esperaba que mi padre te hiciera un interrogatorio

Brandon: Fue divertido – dijo dándome un fugaz beso en mis labios – entra ya o te enfermaras

Me ordeno ya que llovía realmente fuerte, dicho eso entre a la casa y ahí estaba mi padre mirándome.

Radius: Tiene una tienda de discos, no tiene padres, se hacer cargo de dos niños como si fueran sus hijos – dijo mirándome cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando comenzó a decir sus "defectos" – conduce una motocicleta y que forma de vestirse

Cerré los ojos tratando de tener toda la tolerancia y paciencia del mundo.

Radius: No te quiero volver a ver cerca de el ni fuera ni dentro de aquí – dijo serio

No pude mas estalle.

No recuerdo haberte pedido permiso para salir con el – dije girándome sobre mis talones para verlo de frente

Radius: Pues deberías de haberlo hecho, de todas formas seria y es un rotundo no – dijo sonando molesto

Creo que no me explique bien papa – dije molesta cerrando los ojos nuevamente – te lo dejare más claro que el agua, me gusta Brandon, quiero a Brandon y no me alejare de Brandon solo porque no te agrada

Radius: Ahora me toca aclarártelo a ti no te quiero cerca de el, no es bueno para ti – dijo molesto

Por favor – dije irónica - ¡tú que sabes de lo que es bueno para mí! – reía amargadamente – a duras penas recuerdas que existo

Se le saltaron los ojos con indignación.

Radius: No digas tonterías y ya te lo he dicho, vives bajo mi techo sigues mis reglas – dijo dándose la media vuelta esquivando el tema que yo había sacado de relucir

¡Si mi mama estuviera aquí no estaría pasando esto! – dije gritando molesta - ¡Ah! ¿Entonces es eso?, pues ese problema se acaba ¡ahora mismo!

Subí corriendo las escaleras ignorando los gritos de mi padre de "no me hables así" "ven ahora mismo" "no me dejes hablando solo". Como se atrevía a pedirme que no lo dejara hablando solo cuando él lo hizo conmigo durante más de 6 años.

Decía que era un defecto de Brandon haber perdido a sus padres yo estaba en la misma situación por más que lo intentara yo también prácticamente era huérfana.

Lance una enorme maleta en la cama mientras que con rabia limpiaba mis lagrimas, no esa solo por lo que decía sobre Brandon, yo ya traía cargando muchas cosas desde hace muchísimo tiempo y esta había sido simplemente la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin siquiera mirar tomaba la mayor cantidad de ropa y zapatos que podía, tome todo lo que sería indispensable y las llaves del auto. Ni a golpes haría cerrar la maleta.

Entre de nuevo al closet y tome otra donde lance lo que me impedía que la otra cerrara e incluso otras cosas más. Guarde las llaves en mi empapado pantalón tome la bolsa que llevaba esta mañana al colegio y cargue como pude las dos pesadas maletas.

Radius: Por favor – dijo soltando una carcajada – deja de decir y hacer estupideces – dijo mirándome al verme bajar el ultimo escalón

No son estupideces, tal vez para ti todo lo que te diga sean estupideces pero al menos trato de convivir contigo – dije molesta mientras las tontas lagrimas de porquería no se detenían – pero te da lo mismo después de todo

Acomode la bolsa bien sobre mi hombro y lo mire una última vez.

Así estamos acostumbrados, tú no tienes hija… y yo no tengo padre

Conduje lo más rápido que pude, cosa que no era lo más inteligente. No paraba de llover y yo no paraba de llorar, me frene de golpe, casi derrapaba el auto pero no me importo. Solo Salí de la carretera ¿a dónde iba? Eran las diez de la noche y estaba parada en un costado de la carretera, con demasiadas probabilidades de quedarme atascada en el lodo.

Puse mis brazos sobre el volante y recargue mi rostro en este tratando de controlar mi incesable llanto. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de enojo, de coraje pero estas se volvieron de tristeza al darme cuenta de que estaba completamente sola.

No podía llamar a Sky o me llevaría arrastrando de regreso a casa, Brandon seguramente me regañaría, no tuve opción y llame al número.

Tío Frank – dije entre lágrimas en la línea – ayúdame

Brandon

Me quite la chaqueta y la sacudí tratando de que la mayor cantidad de agua escurriera fuera de la casa y no dejar charco dentro.

Lo siento – dije mirando a Jake cuando lo vi al entrar

Jake: Si como sea – dijo con fastidio, se puso su chamarra y camino hacia la puerta – sabes que subiré mi tarifa – señalándome – soy un niñero muy bueno y trabajo horas extras

Hablaremos de eso – dije riendo y este salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado

Seguramente los niños ya estarían durmiendo. Subí a mi habitación tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. Cambie mis empapados pantalones por un short verde que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, tal y como los de los basquetbolistas como decía Alisa y una musculosa playera blanca.

Tome mi ropa que no dejaba de escurrir agua y nuevamente baje las escaleras para dejarla en la lavandería. Iba de regreso por las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre.

Diablos "no me vendría nada mal un elevador" decía en mis pensamientos ya que una vez más tendría que bajarlas. Tal vez Jake había olvidado algo. Abrí la puerta y no fue precisamente Jake quien estaba parado frente a mí.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, el delineador corrido por el agua o con más exactitud sus lagrimas. A pesar de estas completamente mojada podía distinguir sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

¡Stella! ¿Qué paso? – dije aterrado hace menos de treinta minutos la había dejado en su casa completamente bien

Stella: Perdón Brandon perdón – dijo mirándome con sus lagrimas cayendo

Sin más que me importara mojarme de nuevo y volver a subir, bajar y de nuevo subir por las escaleras la envolví entre mis brazos.

¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasa? – dije con desespero ante su alarmante llanto

Stella: Perdón no tenía a donde ir y no quería estar sol – dijo tartamudeando sin cesar un poco el llanto – no quería estar sola

Tranquila – dije sobando su espalda - ¿quieres contarme que ha pasado? – pregunte lo más suave que pude, no quería abrumarla

Stella: He peleado con mi padre de nuevo – dijo con su cortada voz

No llores, ya se arreglaran – dije tratando de consolarla

Stella: N- no – dijo mirándome – yo no volveré

Preciosa todos tienen problemas con sus padres – dije mirándola preocupado separándome un poco

Stella: Solo he venido a pedirte que si me dejas quedarme solamente por hoy contigo – dijo limpiándose con brusquedad sus lagrimas, tanto que un color rojizo se apodero de la zona debajo de sus ojos – ya yo mañana buscare un hotel y después un departamento o que se yo


	28. Chapter 28

Frank

X: Papa ¿Qué haces? – dijo mi hijo entrando a mi habitación

Iré a ver a tu prima Roy – dije serio empacando mi ropa en mi maleta

Roy: ¿A Stella? – dijo confundido - ¿Por qué iras a verla?

Me llamo Roy – dije preocupado volteando a verlo – ella se peleo con tu tío

Roy: ¿Se peleo con mi tío Radius? – dijo sorprendido mirándome - ¿pero porque?

Stella ya no aguanto más – dije suspirando – ella se fue de la casa y me llamo para que la ayudara

Roy: Pobre de ella – dijo preocupado

Es por eso que debo ir lo mas antes posible – dije serio –le prometí a Luna que cuidaría a Stella como si fuera mi hija

Roy: ¿Cuándo te irás? – dijo serio mirándome

Hoy en la noche – dije cerrando mi maleta – conseguí un vuelo a Atlanta

Roy: Pero papa serán más de 14 horas de vuelo – dijo sorprendido – no conoces muy bien las calles de Atlanta

No importa – dije seguro – debo ver a tu prima

Roy: Entonces voy contigo papa – dijo tranquilo

No Roy – dije negando mi cabeza – tu quédate con tu madre, iré yo solo tranquilo hijo

Roy: Entonces ve con cuidado padre – dijo sonriendo un poco

Veras que si hijo – dije un poco tranquilo

Brandon

Estás loca si crees que te dejare ir de aquí si no es tu casa – dije abrazándola

Era alarmante verla así, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable.

Stella: Brandon de verdad solo será por hoy – dijo en un hilo de voz

Está bien, pasa – dije preocupado, no quería molestarla pero si no es para regresar a su casa que ni se le ocurriera irse

Stella: Gracias – dijo abrazándome con fuerza – iré por algo de ropa al auto

No – dije deteniéndola – sube, si quieres date una ducha y yo bajo tu ropa

Ella asintió mientras yo iba a su auto.

Stella

Me sentía tan estúpida pero de verdad no quería estar sola…. Aun más sola. Tan siquiera Brandon, Alisa y Marco me hacían sentir querida.

Subí las escaleras por una orilla y que iba dejando un rastro de agua, después de cambiarme le diría a Brandon que yo lo secaría.

Llegue a la habitación de Brandon y mire antes de entrar ya que estaba alfombrado e igual dejaría un camino de agua. Pero de todos modos entre me estaba congelando.

Deje correr el agua y de inmediato se templo, así que me saque toda la ropa para poder entrar.

Con una hubiera bastado – dije mirando las maletas

Brandon: No me importa lo que digas Stella – dijo dándose la media vuelta – de acá no te vas a menos que sea de regreso a tu casa

Está bien – dije suspirando profundamente

Brandon: ¿De verdad? – dijo ilusionado

No – dije mirando hacia abajo – me quiero cambiar – rodo los ojos y salió de la habitación

Brandon

¿Tienes frio? – dije entrando a la habitación después de que me aviso que estaba lista, abrazaba sus piernas

Stella: Algo – dijo tímidamente – olvide empacar sweaters o sudaderas

Pero seguro traes todo el cargamento de vestidos y tacones – dije intentando animarla, y una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios – no me gusta verte así – me senté a su lado - ¿fue por mi culpa?

Tenía más que claro que su padre me detestaba y conociendo del carácter de Stella me imagino cual pudo haber sido el problema.

Stella: Claro que no – dijo poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas

Estas helada – dije riendo y me puse de pie para buscar una sudadera – ten

Le entregue una gris con letras blancas, la tomo y se la puso despeinando un poco su aun húmedo cabello. Realmente me sorprendió que no lo acomodara, estaba mal.

Acá te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras – dije sentándome con ella una vez más – pero insisto, las cosas con tu padre se pueden arreglar – acomode su cabello – no sabes lo que daría por tener a mi madre o a mi padre

Levanto su mirada y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Stella: Brandon – dijo susurrando pero apareció arrepentirse ya que solo me abrazo

Otro día en la escuela.

Stella

La mirada rabiosa de Sky me indicaba que ya sabía que no vivía más con mi padre.

Sky: ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – dijo reclamándome

Brandon: Hey hey – dijo alargando haciéndolo atrás como si fuera mi guardaespaldas

Sky: No te metas – dijo de mala gana

Brandon: Mira yo me meto – dijo molesto

Brandon – dije poniendo una mano sobre su pecho indicándole que se tranquilizara

Mi amigo solo se preocupaba por mí. Me miro con reproche a los ojos, beso mi mejilla y camino por el pasillo dejándonos solos.

Sky: Stella ¿te estás quedando con él? – dijo mirándome fijamente

Asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el negaba.

Mira Sky – dije con fastidio – tú conoces mejor que nadie la situación mía y de mi padre – lo señale- sabes bien que por más que lo intento él no da su brazo a torcer – suspire – me canse así que no creo que cambie mucho el que ya no esté en la casa

Sky: ¿Por qué no me hablaste? ¿Ya no me quieres? – dijo mirando hacia abajo

Porque me hubieras llevado arrastrando de regreso a casa – dije soltando una carcajada –y claro que te quiero – lo abrace – tú no te libras de mi nunca Sky – di un beso en su mejilla

Sky: Esta bien – dijo sonriendo acariciando mi mejilla – pero trata de hablar con el

Bloom: Sky – dijo acercándose a el, me saludo no muy segura – hola Stella

Hola – dije sonriendo – me voy, iré a buscar a Brandon – dije antes de despedirme con la mano para ir en búsqueda de Brandon

En casa.

¿Por qué no Brandon? – dije con tristeza

Brandon: Stella a mi no me gustan esas cosas – dijo con fastidio

Pero – no pude continuar cuando el hablo

Brandon: Si quieres ve tu, ya te lo dije – dijo pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros pero me hice a un lado

Yo si entre a jugar cuando me lo pediste – dije recordando cuando jugamos gotcha y rodo los ojos – incluso tarde ¡horas! Sacando la pintura de mi cabello – me puse de pie – eres injusto

Le dije antes de caminar a la cocina, donde estaban Alisa y Marco.

Brandon: Stella es diferente – dijo hablándome por detrás pero lo ignore

¿En que es diferente? – dije volteando a verlo seria

Alisa: ¿Están enojados? – dijo tiernamente

No Alisa – dije mirando a ver a Marco – estoy triste – me senté junto con ellos y el solo me miraba con cara de "no lo lograras" pero claro que lo lograría

Alisa y Marco: ¿Por qué estas triste? – dijeron preocupados mirándome

Porque habrá un baile y yo tengo mi lindo vestido y mis zapatos y todo – dije mirando hacia abajo – y Brandon no quiere ir

Hice un puchero curvando mi labio hacia afuera.

Dice que vaya sola y yo solo quiero ir con el – dije haciendo el puchero y Brandon soltó una carcajada

Brandon: Eres una dramática – dijo riendo

Me puse de pie y di un beso en las mejillas de ambos niños quienes miraban a Brandon diciéndole "llévala" me detuve frente a Brandon.

No sabes cuánto espere este baile – dije mirándolo – pero sin ti no iría

Me puse en las puntas de los pies para poder dar un beso rápido en sus labios. Brandon rio ante los "iuu" y su cara de asco de ambos niños. Corrí las escaleras arriba llegando hasta la que era mi habitación.

Estaba triste, me lance en la cama, en solo dos días seria el increíble baile temático. A lo "Montecarlo" incluso desde antes de que Scott hubiera terminado conmigo yo ya tenía el vestido preparado.

E imaginarme a Brandon con su smoking impecable, con sus cabellos completamente bajo control, me hacia desanimarme aun mas.

Brandon: Stella – dijo tocando la puerta, me saco de mis pensamientos cuando golpeo la puerta

¡No hay nadie! – dije molesta y la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a Brandon recargado sobre el marco de la puerta

Me sonrió y me gire dándole la espalda indicándole de que no quería verlo.

Brandon: No estés enojada – dijo acariciando mi espalda

No lo estoy – dije girándome hacia el

Brandon: ¿Segura? – dijo acostándose a mi lado

Segura – dije firme y me abrazo

Brandon: Perfecto- dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla y se puso de pie – una pregunta – me señalo y solo levante mi mirada - ¿Dónde puedo conseguir un smoking para dentro de dos días?

Mi rostro se ilumino y luego cambio de nuevo a seriedad.

No te burles de mi si – dije molesta

Brandon: No – dijo riendo – es que tengo una caprichosa en casa y la llevare aun baile muy importante para ella

Una vez más sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Gracias Brandon – dije poniéndome de pie y corriendo a sus brazos

Brandon: Solo dos condiciones – dijo mordiendo su labio

¿Cuál? – dije preguntando divertida

Brandon: No bailo – dijo mirándome fijamente y solté una carcajada

Está bien – dije sonriendo no me quedaba de otra

Brandon: Y solo si vienes a dormir conmigo – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Mi estomago se retorció al igual que mi corazón, qué más quisiera yo.

¿Pero tus hermanos? – dije confundida

Brandon: Ya están en sus habitaciones, además solo dormiremos – dijo tranquilo tomándome de la cintura – también podemos platicar

La sensualidad de su voz me derretía.

Brandon: O te puedo abrazar …. Te puedo besar – dijo respirando sobre mi cuello

Erizándome la piel por completo. Y al sentir sus húmedos besos por mi cuello un leve gemido se escapo de mis labios.

Brandon: Te gusta la idea no me mientas no te resistas – dijo mirándome coquetamente

¿Por qué era tan cruel? ¡Soy humana Brandon no lo olvides!

Me encanta la idea – dije cerrando mis ojos dejándome llevar por las caricias y besos de Brandon – no me resistiré

Tomo mi mano para guiarme a su habitación pero salimos de la mía al mismo tiempo salió Alisa.

Alisa: Brandon ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy? – dijo con los ojos cristalizados

La pequeña traía en su mano su cobertor y con la otra abrazaba un conejo de peluche.

Alisa: Tengo miedo – dijo temerosa mirándolo

Brandon mordió su labio con frustración. No solté su mano esperaría a que el me dijera que haría. Aun que era más que claro que le diría a Alisa que si, y en caso de que le dijera que no lo obligaría a decirle que si.

Volteo a verme y solo articulo "perdóname" solo sonreí y bese sus labios cortamente.

Buenas noches – dije dándole un beso a la pequeña en la mejilla

Alisa y Marco estaban en la sala, cada uno con una mochila y una almohada bajo el brazo.

¿A dónde van? – dije bajando las escaleras

Marco: A casa de mi amigo – dijo tranquilo

Alisa: Y yo a casa de mi amiga – dijo feliz

Marco: Es el mismo lugar – dijo riendo

Brandon: ¿Me acompañas a dejarlos? – dijo mirándome

Negué con la cabeza, quería darme una ducha, me despedí de ambos con un "diviértanse" y un beso para cada uno.

Alisa: Cuando regrese seguirás aquí ¿verdad? – dijo abrazándome

Claro que si hermosa – dije sonriéndole

Alisa: No quiero que te vayas ¡nunca! –dijo sonriendo

Aunque no viva aquí siempre estaré para ustedes – dije hablando con toda la sinceridad –tu, Marco y Brandon son lo más preciado que tengo

Sus ojitos brillaron y volvió abrazarme.

Tu solo dejaras dejarlos – dije riendo mirándolo

Brandon: Pero si yo también quiero un beso – dijo poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla, riendo me acerque pero corrió el rostro y me lo dio en los labios

Seguido todos salieron corriendo hasta el auto, subí y entre a mi habitación momentánea para tomar una ducha.

Un simple short negro de la tela y una blusa blanca de tirantes mi pijama. Aun era temprano eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, ya vestida me fui a la habitación de Brandon, me senté en la cama y me recargue en el respaldo. Encendí el televisor, recorrí todos los canales tratando de encontrar algo atrayente pero no había absolutamente nada. Deje un programa de chismes entre un famoso que recién compro su mansión y otro que había sido demandado por millones de dólares mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Un leve cosquilleó en mi pierna atormentaba mi sueño. Entre abrí los ojos y me encontré con Brandon quien con la yema de los dedos producía esas cosquillas.

Brandon: Perdón – dijo sonriendo – no quería despertarte - le sonreí igual y acaricie su mejilla

Escuche el golpe de sus botas caer al piso y acto seguido se acomodo a mi lado. Aun algo adormilada me amarre a su cuerpo.

Corría mi cabello a un lado, dejando mi rostro y cuello descubierto, esparcía húmedos besos desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. Su cálida respiración chocando con mi piel era fascinante.

Brandon: Ya, te dejo dormir preciosa – dijo sonriéndome

¿Dormir? ¡Claro que ya despertaste todas mis hormonas ahora si me dejaras dormir! Estaba por ponerse de pie pero no lo deje, me puse rápidamente de rodillas en la cama y lo tome por los hombros, escuche su risa.

Brandon: ¿No estabas dormida? – dijo divertido

Lo estaba – dije abrazándolo por la espalda ocultando mi rostro en su cuello – tu has tenido la culpa, me has despertado con tus provocaciones

Mordí suavemente su piel y ladeo su cabeza dándome mejor acceso a su sensible zona. Mordía e incluso mi lengua degustada sus pequeños lunares esparcidos por su cuello estratégicamente. Quería girarse hacia mí pero yo se lo impedía mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Hasta que finalmente logro ponerse de pie. De una se saco la camiseta dejando al descubierto su torso tallado por los mismos dioses. Su mirada desbordante de deseo solo aumentaba el mío de sobremanera. Subió a la cama y se acomodo sobre mi, mis manos sobre sus hombros hasta su espalda, recorriendo su tersa piel morena. Mientras que nos fundíamos en un apasionado beso, una de sus manos se posiciono en mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa y la otra masajeaba mi pierna elevando mi estado de éxtasis.

Su lengua se introdujo en mi cavidad bucal buscando con desesperación mi lengua. El cual no tardo mucho en encontrar ya que en segundos se debatían a muerte ya que ninguno tenía planeado rendirse.

De un momento a otro mi blusa desapareció de la escena y al igual no tardo mucho en despojarme de mi sujetador el cual quedo en algún lugar desconocido de la habitación.

La excitación y el placer se respiraban en la habitación mis jadeos y gemidos iban en aumento solo con sus caricias y besos. No había centímetro cuadrado de mi cuerpo que sus manos no hubieran recorrido al igual que sus labios.

Como pude logre deshacerme de su pantalón. Minutos después nuestros cuerpos solo eran cubiertos por la ligera capa de sudor que nuestro alto calor interno producía. No podía más lo necesitaba en ese mismo momento. Y como si leyera mentes se acomodo entre mis piernas para convertirnos en uno por primera vez.

7u7 pecadoras jajajajajaja, ya son los últimos capítulos :c de esta temporada.


	29. Chapter 29

Penúltimo capítulo.

Brandon

Un cálido rayo de sol fue el culpable de que despertara temprano. Frote mis ojos para evitar quedar cegado momentáneamente al abrirlos, trate de girarme para que la luz no me diera en la cara y poder seguir durmiendo, pero me fue imposible Stella estaba atada a mi cuerpo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al recordar la maravillosa noche que habíamos pasado.

Pase mi mano sobre la sabana por su cintura abrazándola y esta se acurruco aun mas en mi pecho. Acomode un par de mechones rubios que no me permitían ver su rostro. Di un beso sobre su frente y uno más suave sobre sus labios teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, pero al parecer fue inútil ya que lentamente abrió los ojos, una enorme sonrisa se pinto en su rostro al verme.

Stella: Buenos días – dijo ocultando su rostro en mi cuello

Buenos días – dije un beso sobre su cabello

Stella: ¿Qué hora es? – dijo con voz ronca

Las nueve – dije mirando el reloj que estaba en el mueble

Stella: ¿Por qué me despertaste temprano? – dijo frotando sus ojos

Ese rayo de sol que me despertó y no cerré la cortina porque no quería despertarte y de todos modos no funciono – dije riendo mientras ahora yo me acurrucaba en sus brazos

Stella: Yo las cerrare – dijo sentándose en la cama – pero cierra los ojos – me señalo

¿Por qué? – dije extrañado

Stella: Ciérralos – dijo mirándome fijamente mientras se cubriera con la sabana y entendí porque quería que me cubriera los ojos

Preciosa es estúpido que – no pude continuar cuando ella hablo

Stella: No Brandon – dijo riendo

Finalmente obedecí y me cubrí hasta la cabeza con la delgada sabana, solo podía ver su silueta. La habitación volvió a obscurecerse.

¿Ya me puedo destapar? – dije riendo

Stella: Ya – dijo tranquila

Baje la sabana ahora su cuerpo desnudo era cubierto por una camisa a rayas celestes mías.

Stella: ¿Me las prestas? – dijo con voz de niña pequeña

No, quítatela – dije mordiendo mi labio

Stella: Entonces iré por ropa – dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Hey – dije llamándola y se detuvo vuelve – le dije señalando con la cabeza el lugar vacio de la cama

Sus ojos se iluminaron y regreso corriendo a la cama.

Stella: Solo un rato mas, tenemos que arreglarnos para esta noche y tienes que ir por un traje – dijo sonriendo

Y si mejor no vamos y nos quedamos aquí – dije envolviéndola en mis brazos

Stella: Brandon – dijo con tono serio, para ella era importante ir

Está bien, está bien – dije resignado

Stella: ¿Brandon? ¿Brandon? ¡Despierta! ¡Brandon! – dijo gritando

Abrí de golpe los ojos ante los llamados de Stella.

¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? Dije desorientando y alarmado

Stella: Pasa que son las cinco de la tarde y seguimos ¡así! – dijo gritando frustrada

Mierda, ¿las cinco? ¿Cómo habíamos podio dormir tanto?

Stella: Me daré una ducha, para después ir por mi vestido a casa de mi padre – dijo suspirando

Su tono de voz cambio por completo, dio un apasionado beso sobre mis labios antes de salir corriendo hasta el baño. Pase mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza y mi mirada estaba perdida en el techo. Sin duda alguna estaba enamorado de ella.

Se escuchaba correr el agua en el baño y un dulce tararear que provenía del mismo lugar.

Un ligero sonido me saco de mis pensamientos. Voltee hacia mi derecha y nuevamente se escucho el mismo sonido, el cual era proveniente del celular de Stella. Por tercera ocasión sonó, lo tome y solo mire la pantalla, no invadiría su privacidad "tres mensajes de Sky" me debatía entre presionar "ver" y "salir" decidí presionar "salir" pero estúpidamente presione "ver".

En automático el pequeño aparato me llevo a la bandeja de entrada había demasiados mensajes de Sky, más bien todos eran de el. Tengo que aceptarlo los celos me invadieron y elegí un mensaje al azar.

"Muy bien, y ¿entonces? ¿Qué tal te fue? Acéptalo perderás la apuesta."

¿Apuesta? Pensé divertido ¿Qué habrá apostado ese par? Y ¿Por qué Stella no me lo había contado? Sentía una inmensa necesidad de enterarme. Que esta vez no pude contenerme y fui a bandeja de salida en búsqueda del mensaje que respondía el previamente leído.

"Excelente, tanto que puedo asegurar que tu has perdido la apuesta, no te sorprenderás cuando Brandon admira que esta locamente enamorado de mi."

No sé cómo explicar lo que sentí, solo sé que quería estrujar el celular que tenía en mis manos hasta convertirlo en polvo, solo sé que tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearme a mí mismo por haber creído en ella, solo sé que me había roto el corazón….

Stella

Envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla blanca y salí del baño. Estaba tan contenta, esta noche seria perfecta.

Brandon aun seguía recostado sus brazos estaban detrás de su cabeza. Parecía cómodo.

Tu turno – dije caminando hacia el pero el solo miraba perdidamente hacia el techo – Brandon – y este sacudió levemente la cabeza

Brandon: Si ya voy – dijo sonriendo y se sentó en la cama sujetando la sabana en su cadera

Nos vemos en un rato entonces – dije acercándome para besarlo pero el se corrió su rostro y puso su mejilla

Afortunadamente no estaba mi padre en casa, así que sin problema alguno pude entrar por mi vestido. Al igual que por los zapatos y accesorios que usaría, salí pidiéndoles a las sirvientas que mi padre no se enterara que había ido. Todas asintieron con la cabeza, les agradecí y Salí.

Siete en punto, llegue a casa de Brandon, torque pero la puerta estaba abierta.

¿Brandon? – dije entrando pero lo único que me respondió fue el eco, debía seguir en lo de su traje

Subí a grandes pasos las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Brandon. Esta seguía desordenada a excepción de nuestra ropa que ya no estaba esparcida por el suelo.

Tendí la cama y acomode todo lo que estaba afuera de su lugar. Vi mi celular en el mueble, lo tome y lo guarde en la bolsa que usaría esta noche. Una vez toda la habitación ordenada volví a tomar una ducha para poder comenzar a arreglarme.

Brandon

Ocho veinte, y aun no estaba lista. Me deje caer en uno de los sillones de la sala, estúpido traje como lo detestaba, pero por fortuna faltaba poco para que mi tortura acabara.

Finalmente se escucho la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse y seguido de esto los tacones de Stella sobre el piso de madera anunciaban su llegada.

Su cabello estaba en grandes, largos y perfectos caireles. Portaba un largo vestido rojo con lentejuela simulando un cinturón por el frente y por la espalda un sensual escote. No llevaba collar, dado a que era estilo halter, algo así ella había mencionado pero era algo que yo no entendía del todo.

Estas hermosa – dije y el corazón se me estrujo

Stella: Gracias – dijo sonrojada – tú te ves guapísimo – dijo al momento de estar a solo centímetros de mi

"Si claro como digas" – dije sarcástico en mi mente

¿Nos vamos? – dije haciéndome a un lado

Stella

¿Era mi imaginación? O ¿Brandon me estaba evitando? Seguramente es mi imaginación. Tome su mano y este volteo a verme, le sonreí y no era mi imaginación forzó una sonrisa.

Seguramente era porque esto de los bailes no le gustaba, pero sería el ultimo que tendríamos y no me lo quería perder y el tampoco debía perdérselo.

Todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros al entrar al enorme lugar pero ya no me interesaba mucho que los demás me pusieran atención. Ahora lo único que quería era la atención de Brandon.

El lugar estaba decorado como si realmente estuviéramos en el casino de Montecarlo, desbordaba elegancia. Había mesas de Black Jack, Póker, ruletas entre muchas cosas más.

La mirada despectiva de Mitzi me recorrió de pies a cabeza, mientras que podía jurar que Scott estaba rojo de la rabia. Había unas cuantas mesas al aire libre, y Brandon prefirió esa zona, claramente no me negué vuelvo a repetirlo ahora solo me interesaba el.

El clima estaba increíble, el viento corría levemente pero no hacia ni frio, ni calor, estaba perfecto.

¿Qué tienes? – dije mirándolo ya que estaba muy serio

Brandon: Nada – dijo sonriendo y paso su brazo sobre mis hombros

A los pocos minutos Sky atravesó la puerta acompañado por Bloom que lucía un hermoso vestido azul, que quedaba perfecto con su cabello rojo.

Sky: Stella tengo que hablar contigo – dijo saludándome y después estrecho la mano de Brandon quien seguía con su alarmante silencio sepulcral

¿De qué? – dije preguntando

Sky: Ven – dijo tomando mi muñeca – te la devuelvo en un segundo – se dirigió a Brandon antes de alejarnos unos pasos

¿Qué pasa? – dije deteniéndome - ¿Por qué así de repente?

Sky: Tu tío esta aquí – dijo serio mirándome

¿Mi tío Frank? – dije sorprendida - ¿pero que hace aquí?

Sky: Te está buscando – dijo serio – llego hoy en la madrugada, me estuvo llamando pero yo estaba arreglándome y le dije que estaríamos en el baile

Brandon

Sky: Te la devuelvo en un segundo – dijo sujetando a Stella de la muñeca y se la llevo un par de pasos dejándome con Bloom quien tomo asiento

Este era el momento Stella quería ganar una apuesta, yo la ayudaría.

Note que Sky y Stella habían terminado de hablar, los dos estaban muy serios, me disculpe y me puse de pie para caminar hacia ellos. Ella me recibió con una enorme sonrisa, "hipócrita".

Stella te amo – dije de golpe y de la misma manera sus ojos se abrieron

Sky: Buenos chicos yo los dejo – dijo dándose la media vuelta

No – dije secamente sin romper la conexión de mi mirada con la de Stella que cambio de la sorpresa a la intriga – creí que debías estar presente para comprobar la apuesta ¿no?

La mandíbula de Stella si no estuviera pegada a su cráneo hubiera perforado el piso.

Me enamore como imbécil de ti – dije con severo tono y note como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse – a si que ganaste, felicidades y suerte con Scott

Me di la media vuelta y entre al salón inundado de gente ignorando los llamados de Stella.

Wow fue más rápido de lo que me imagine – dije de la mejor manera de cubrir mi dolor que con ironía

Camine por el estacionamiento, solo quería llegar a casa, tal vez a dormir, tal vez a ver tv cualquier cosa que sacara de mi cabeza a la falsa de Stella.

Stella: ¡Brandon detente! – dijo su voz quebrada por mi espalda

Me detuve y me di la media vuelta.

Stella: Por favor déjame explicarte yo – no pudo continuar cuando hable yo

¡No quiero que me expliques nada! ¡No me interesa escucharte! ¡No me interesa verte! ¡No me interesa absolutamente nada que tenga que ver contigo! – dije gritando y solo encogió los hombros, estaba asustada – así que ten

Baje mi tono de voz, tampoco quería que creyera que la golpearía.

Son las llaves de tu auto, toda la ropa esta en tus maletas y las maletas están en el auto, te facilite el trabajo, así que ahora facilítamelo tu a mí y desaparece de mi vida

Tome bruscamente su mano y puse las llaves en ella.

Stella

¡Brandon! ¡Por favor escúchame! – dije suplicando

Brandon: ¿Qué te escuche? – dijo riendo amargadamente - ¿no te basta haberme mentido estos últimos tres meses? – Mi llanto no cesaba – o ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que la apuesta era un juego? ¿Una broma? – volvió a reír y sentí miedo - ¡Claro! ¡Ya se! ¡Te enamoraste de mí! ¡Y renunciaste a la puesta! ¡Claro! ¿Qué estúpido que res Brandon!

Solo – dije entre llanto

Brandon: ¿Pero sabes que es lo peor? – dijo acercándose a mi solo cerré los ojos, me dolía tanto que me hablara a si a pesar de merecerlo – lo peor es que yo sabía cómo eras y no me equivoque – negó con la cabeza – me equivoque al creerte, al creerte que sentías algo por mí, al creerte que apreciabas a mis hermanos, al creerte esos besos, abrazos y caricias – mire sus ojos estaban llenos de coraje y de lagrimas

Brandon

Como te has haber reído de mi – dije mostrando otra parte de mi que nadie conocía

Me había entregado a ella sin careta pensando que ella lo había hecho también pero solo había sido un juego, solo su diversión.

Stella me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije – dije caminando hacia mi auto y abrí la puerta – me arrepiento de todo – enfatice – de todo lo que paso entre nosotros


	30. Chapter 30

Ultimo capitulo.

Brandon

Subí al auto y acelere haciendo rechinar las llantas. No sé que era, no sé si era tristeza, enojo o decepción, tal vez un poco de las tres o más bien un mucho.

Jake iba a pasar por Marco y Alisa. Los cuidaría en casa hasta que Stella y yo llegáramos a casa. Cosa que no pasaría, Stella regresaría a su casa o no me importa a dónde demonios valla, solo la quiero lejos de mí.

Jake: ¿Tan temprano? – dijo confundido levantándose del sillón

Que te importa – dije de mala, no estaba de humor

Jake: Huy – dijo burlón – el Brandon gruñón ha vuelto – dijo antes de salir por la puerta

Me deje caer en el sillón, sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho. Como podía haber sido tan estúpido como para enamorarme de ella. Había logrado por completo su propósito, enamorarme y destrozarme.

Todas las veces que al inicio me decía "me las voy a cobrar todas Brandon" ahora lo cumplía. Si ese día en el partido no la hubiera seguido a casa y no le hubiera confesado nada, esto no estaría pasándome. Realmente me arrepiento de todo.

El sonido de la puerta de un auto cerrarse me saco de mis pensamientos. Rápido me puse de pie y prácticamente corrí a la ventana de la sala e hice un lado de la cortina.

Traía los zapatos en la mano, su cabello completamente desordenado por el aire y su maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas. Que ganas de correr a ella abrazarla, besarla y hacerla mía una y otra vez…. Pero ella nunca fue mía. Solo fingía serlo, volteo hacia la casa y después se recargo en su auto cubriendo su rostro, lloraba.

Cerré la cortina y apague la luz de la sala para subir a mi habitación.

Alisa: ¿Brandon? Brandon… ¡despierta! ¿Brandon? – dijo dándome golpes en mi mejilla

Me hicieron abrir los ojos sorprendido.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué? – dije aceleradamente mientras trataba de deshacer el nudo que se había hecho con las sabanas y mis piernas – que quieres enanos – les dije acostándome de nuevo frotando mis ojos

Marco: Hermano ¿Dónde está Stella? – dijo abrazándome – su auto no está y tampoco está en su habitación y tenemos hambre – ambos rieron nuevamente

Alisa: Pero tampoco están sus cosas – dijo haciendo un puchero - ¿E- ella nos dejo?

Los ojos de mi hermana comenzaron a cristalizarse ¿Qué no les basto con hacerme daño a mi? También a ellos.

Alisa, Marco – dije dando un suspiro y me enderece sentándome en la cama – ella ha vuelto a su casa

No tenía ni la menor idea de que decirles.

Alisa: ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no nos quiere? – dijo comenzando a llorar – pero ella prometió que estaría aquí

Alisa no llores ¡si! – dije en un fuerte tono que lejos de tranquilizarla la asusto

Y la hizo llorar con más intensidad, Marco salió de mi habitación tras su hermana quien había salido corriendo.

Stella

Baje del taxi, mi cabello ya era un desastre, mis zapatos estaban en mi mano por lo que mi vestido se arrastraba ensuciándose e incluso rompiéndose y seguramente mi maquillaje estaba más que arruinado. Saque las llaves de mi bolsa y mire hacia la casa de Brandon todo en mi interior se retorció. No pude más y me recargue en el auto con todo el sentimiento del mundo. Trae de tranquilizarme y subí.

Gracias a la cuenta de emergencia que mi madre me había dejando, pude pagar una habitación en un hotel. Me tire en la cama en cuanto el botones salió, ahora si estaba más sola que nunca, Brandon nunca me lo perdonaría.

Todo el domingo y lunes me la pase en la habitación, ni siquiera había salido para que ordenaran el cuarto, no era necesario no me había parado de la cama, solo para ducharme. Pero después regresaba a la cama, mi tío Frank no paraba de llamarme, tenía miles de mensajes de él, llamadas de mi primo Roy, incluso llamadas de Sky ninguno de ellos respondía.

Martes al medio día, ya era el segundo día que faltaba a clases solo quedaban dos semanas. Esta y la de exámenes pero me aterraba ir y encontrarme con el, me aterraba que me ignorara y se que terminaría llorando.

Finalmente decidí que no me quedaría para toda la vida ahí. No me resignaría a perderlo así de fácil. Me tenía que escuchar, tenía que creerme, tenía que comprender que por el cambie.

Llegue a la tienda de discos su motocicleta estaba ahí, no podía hacerlo. Encendí nuevamente el auto y regrese al hotel.

Frank: ¿Estás segura de tu decisión hija? – dijo serio mirándome

Estoy más que segura de mi decisión tío – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – ya no puedo hacer anda al respecto

Frank: De acuerdo querida si es tu decisión la respeto – dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro – entonces empieza

Brandon

Una vez más Stella no había asistido a clases "¡mierda Brandon deja de pensar en ella!, cada vez que ella llegaba a mis pensamientos mi voz interna me reprendía. Pero me era completamente imposible sacarla de mi mente.

Sky: Brandon – dijo acercándose a mi rápidamente

¿Qué quieres? – dije de mala cerrando mi casillero, ganas de partirle la cara me sobraban

Sky: Es Stella – dijo agitado seguramente venia corriendo

Sky – dije con fastidio – no estoy de humor si y mucho menos si se trata de ella

Me di la media vuelta.

Sky: Se irá – dijo serio mientras yo me alejaba

Que le vaya bien – dije sin detenerme

Sky: Tú no entiendes ¿cierto? Ella te necesita – dijo molesto – me detuve y regrese hacia el

¿Para qué? ¿Apostaron de nuevo? – dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello con desespero – no me interesa nada relacionado con ella, me da lo mismo si me necesita o no, le deje en muy en claro que no la quería cerca de mi – me miraba con rabia y puedo jurar que yo a el también

Sky: Perfecto – dijo mirando hacia abajo y luego volvió a subir la mirada – en dos horas se va del país

Rebusco en su mochila y saco un sobre blanco, me lo lanzo y por reflejo lo atrape.

Sky: Yo me aleje cuando más me necesitaba y tu fuiste el único que estuvo ahí con ella, créeme ella no jugó contigo – dijo dándose la media vuelta dejándome en medio del pasillo con el sobre blanco en mis manos

Lo mire y al ver su letra el coraje me inundo y con ambas manos la arrugue haciéndola una bola de papel que terminaría en el primer basurero que me encontrara.

Me acerque al basurero y mire una vez más la bola de papel. Se iba del país, tal vez sería lo último que sabría de ella. No quería hacerlo, guarde la bola de papel en mi bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Regrese a mi casillero y deje los libros no tenía ganas de entrar a clases.

Llegue a casa, estaba vacía últimamente parecía que nadie vivía ahí. Alisa seguía resentida, ya que un par de veces más le grite por constantemente preguntarme por Stella al igual que Marco. Nunca les había hablado de ese modo, pero tampoco nunca me había sentido así de destrozado, así de dolido. Y ellos no podrían entenderme por más que quisiera.

Me deje caer en el sillón central de la sala mirando hacia la pagada televisión. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás viendo el techo, tratando de organizar mis pensamientos. Metí mis manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta y nuevamente sentí la bola de papel. La saque, la extendí nuevamente leí el Brandon que había con bolígrafo rosa. Ella sabia cuanto detestaba que usara esa tinta incomoda para leer.

"Vamos Brandon ¿Qué puedes perder?" – decía mi mente

Me animo a leerla, ya no podía sentirme peor así que la rompí el sobre por uno de los costados, para sacar la hoja blanca doblada en tres ahora también arrugada. Tinta negra abarcaba más de la mitad de la hoja.

Brandon:

Se que detestas que escriba con bolígrafo rosa, lo siento no tenía otro sobre. No se si leerás, tal vez no lo hagas y esto terminaría en el bote de la basura, pero no pierdo nada intentándolo.

Fui una estúpida, jamás debí haber jugado con algo asi se que estuve mal y es algo que jamás me podre perdonar… pero quiero que sepas que todas las cosas que te dije nunca fueron falsas. Todo lo que te decía salía de mi corazón.

Al principio lo vi como un reto, me decían que era completamente imposible que tu, te fijarías en mi. Que era imposible que siquiera me dijeras tu nombre y valla que lo fue, pero valió la pena, las ultimas semanas que estuvimos juntos…. Fueron ¡increíbles! Ahora me doy cuenta de que a Scott nunca lo ame, solo fue un capricho que me negaba a perder.

Supe que no lo amaba cuando lo conocí al verdadero Brandon. Y ahí fue cuando me enamore de verdad y por primera vez, te amo tanto Brandon, y entiendo que no quieras verme, ni saber nada de mí.

Pero tenías que saberlo, tenía que hacerte saber que te amo y lo seguiré haciendo.

También para decirte que me iré…. Nadie (tu, mi padre y Sky) sabe a dónde iré, solo les avise que saldría del país. Después de todo aquí no hay nada que me retenga, tenias razón estaba sola, estoy sola. Excepto el tiempo que estuve contigo, la palabra soledad desaparecía con ustedes, contigo, Alisa y Marco, me sentía tan querida. Me sentía tan importante y es algo que les agradezco de corazón.

Por favor dile a Alisa que me perdone por haberle mentido, seguro estará molesta conmigo, pero que no se le olvide que ella, Marco y tu Brandon fueron lo más importante que tuve.

Te amo Brandon y una vez más perdóname….

Stella.

Doble nuevamente la carta en tres para después prácticamente desintegrarla, rompiéndola en cientos de pedazos. Me puse de pie con una rabia incontenible.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si gritar, no sabía si creerle o si enojarme conmigo mismo.

Patee la mesa del centro con tanta fuerza que solo se escucho el cristal al romperse en mil pedazos.

Respire profundamente tratando de controlarme, no tenia porque ponerme así. Ella se lo había ganado, ella había jugado conmigo y no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Sin más escuche la puerta abrirse con tanta fuerza, ahí estaba el idiota de Sky corriendo hacia a mi tomándome de mi chaqueta chocando mi cuerpo contra la pared.

Sky: ¡Eres un idiota! – dijo molesto mirándome

Bloom: ¡Sky! – dijo asustada intentando separarlo

¿Qué haces en mi casa? – dije molesto – quítate

Sky: ¡No! – dijo entre dientes - ¡Stella se ira del país y tu estas aquí!

¡Ella jugo conmigo! – dije empujándolo con fuerza - ¡ella y tu hicieron una estúpida apuesta!

Sky: ¡Lo se!- dijo gritándome -¡es que los dos nos comportamos como niños tontos! ¡Pero ella enserio te ama!

Por favor – dije irónico – ella solo ama al imbécil de Scott

Sky: ¡Cállate! – dijo dándome un golpe en mi cara – se que los dos cometimos un gran error al jugar contigo pero jamás me perdonare que ella se vaya

No dije nada, solo se escucho los llantos de Sky mientras se golpeaba a si mismo en la cara.

Sky: Perdóname – dijo arrodillándose – enserio lo lamento tanto pero por favor….. Stella se ira

Bloom: Sky – dijo preocupada abrazándolo

Sky: Ella no tenía a nadie – dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo – yo era la única persona que tuvo desde que su madre murió…. Ni su padre estuvo con ella cuando sufrió, cuando murió su madre ella cambio de una manera tan sorprendente, ella se volvió la persona que es, egoísta, fría pero por dentro es la persona más indefensa y con un gran corazón y tu lo has visto no es cierto

Sus palabras me recordaron cuando aquella noche había llegado a mi casa lloviendo, su mirada era tan diferente ese día había conocido a la verdadera Stella.

Sky: Yo cometí el error de alejarme cuando más me necesitaba pero tu estuviste con ella – dijo alzando su mirada hacia a mi - ella fue feliz estando a tu lado, jamás había visto tan feliz

Ya no podía mas, la quería de nuevo a mi lado no me importaba que ella haya jugado conmigo por una apuesta, era cierto yo me enamore de ella puede que sea la chica que ame estando a la moda, que use tacones y sus estúpidos vestidos o faldas, pero ella me demostró un cariño que jamás imagine tener. Quería tenerla de nuevo a mi lado.

¿En donde esta? – dije caminando hacia el

Sky: Ella debe estar por tomar su vuelo – dijo triste – por favor no dejes que ella se vaya

Tome rápido mis llaves, no me importo dejándolos solos en mi casa con el enorme desastre que deje en la sala lo único que quería era tener a Stella conmigo.

Stella

Llegue al aeropuerto con mi tío Frank, el pago al taxi y bajo nuestras maletas. Solo eran dos maletas mías ya que mi tío Frank me dijo que llegando a Inglaterra me compraría la ropa que quisiera. Caminamos hacia el mostrador, puse mis maletas y el seguido las suyas en la báscula. Entregue mi pasaporte y boleto de avión, me entregaron mi pase de abordar.

X: Puerta A-3 – dijo un joven frente al mostrador

Frank: Gracias – dijo tranquilo sonriéndole

X: ¿Todo bien señorita? – dijo confundido mirándome y rápidamente limpie mi lagrima que se había deslizado por mi mejilla

Ya que ni siquiera los grandes lentes oscuros habían logrado detenerla.

Si todo bien – dije tomando rápido mi pase y limpiando con brusquedad la lagrima

Caminos rápidamente, extrañamente ya que aun faltaba media hora para comenzar a abordar.

Me senté mirando hacia el gran ventanal y no pude evitarlo…. Comencé a llorar. Puse mi bolsa en mis piernas y oculte mi rostro ¿Por qué lo había arruinado así? ¿Por qué había jugado con el? No solo me sentía la peor persona del universo. Era la peor persona, Brandon jamás me lo perdonaría.

Seguramente la carta había terminado en un basurero.

Pero bueno, me iría lejos, tanto como Brandon y yo empezaríamos de cero, yo iniciaría en Inglaterra con mis tíos y mi primo Roy, y Brandon comenzaría aquí en Atlanta.

Frank: Veras que haya estarás bien con nosotros querida – dijo sobando mi espalda – nosotros no te dejaremos

Extrañare aquí – dije limpiando con brusquedad mis lagrimas – extrañare a Sky, a Brandon, Alisa y Marco

Frank: Tranquila hija – dijo abrazándome – se que estuvo mal lo que hiciste pero lo intentaste arreglar las cosas, se que no lo hiciste de esa manera, pero ahora no podemos cambiarlo

Lo se – dije respirando profundamente

Frank: Sera mejor ir a formarnos – dijo sonriendo poniéndose de pie – el vuelo saldrá pronto

Si- dije igual poniéndome de pie

Nos formamos ya que estaban abordando, la fila avanzaba lentamente ya que revisaban pasaporte y visa y el boleto, mi tío había comprado los boletos en primera clase pero aun así debíamos formarnos. Quería subir ya ¿Qué iba a hacer al llegar allá? No tenía ni la menor idea, solo quería alejarme no tenía el valor de ver a Brandon a la cara.

Solo quedaban dos personas delante de mí, mi tío Frank había pasado nada mas faltaba yo. Inhale profundamente y avance un paso ya que uno de los adelante ya había pasado.

X: Su pase señorita – dijo una chica tranquila mirándome

Si – dije dándole mi pase

Brandon

Empujaba a las personas que se me cruzaran en el camino, oía gritos y reclamos incluso insultos pero no me importaba, lo único que ahora me importaba era buscar a la chica que me había enamorado.

Había llegado al aeropuerto, seguía corriendo sin detener mis pasos, quería alcanzarla y decirle que la amo, atrás de mi venia Sky y Bloom intentando alcanzarme.

No sabía a dónde se iría pero preguntaba a cada una de las personas que trabajan ahí si han visto una hermosa chica glamurosa, cada persona me decía que no, maldecía en mi interior estaba frustrado.

Sky: No está aquí-dijo preocupado mirándome

¡Demonios! – dije alterado

Bloom: ¡Chicos! – dijo gritándonos haciéndonos señas con sus manos

Los dos sabíamos que ella sabía donde estaba, corrimos lo que más que podíamos hasta llegar a ella, había una chica mirándonos raros por estar agitados y sudados.

Bloom: Ella dice que Stella tomara un vuelo para Inglaterra – dijo seria mirándonos

¡¿En donde esta?! – dije gritando - ¡¿Dónde está?!

X: La puerta A-3 – dijo asustada mirándome

Sky: Vamos – dijo tomando la mano de su novia para comenzar a correr

Corríamos por los pasillos, estaba demasiado cansado ya no podía pero tenía que hacerlo, habíamos llegado a la puerta donde se subiría, pero al llegar con la chica que revisan los pases.

X: Lo siento – dijo interponiéndose – ya nadie puede subir

Pero ahí hay una chica que subió – dije desesperado intentando entrar

X: Lo siento pero el avión despego – dijo negando su cabeza

Sky: ¿Q- que? – dijo angustiado cayendo al piso -¿e- el avión despego?

X: Lo siento despego desde hace cinco minutos – dijo seria

Mi mundo cayó al demonio, vi desde lejos el avión donde ella estaba, mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, mis lágrimas salieron sin detenerse, mis puños están cerrados, me odiaba a mi mismo por no llegar antes.

Stella – dije mirando desde la ventana – por favor… perdóname

Bloom: E- ella se ha ido – dijo triste

¡Stellaaaa! – dije gritando culpable

Stella

Frank: Veras que te gustara Londres hija –dijo animándome alado mío – en Londres hay miles de tiendas de moda para que compres todo lo que quieras

Si – dije mirando mis manos

Frank: Veras que todo mejorara cariño – dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mi cabello – todo saldrá bien a partir de ahora, comenzaras desde cero

Gracias – dije sonriendo un poco

Mi vida, mi único amigo, y mi único amor los deje, pero comenzaremos desde cero lo prometo, Brandon por favor recuerda que siempre te amare y jamás lo dudes…..

Brandon Perdóname…..

FIN

Hola, termino esta historia lo se, disfrutaba escribir esta historia y mucho, drama y amor, pero tranquilos la segunda temporada habrá 7u7 C: no se desanimen.

Los amo


End file.
